Les charmes discrets de la vie extra conjugale
by Ilda
Summary: Post-Poudlard. Hermione croit avoir trouvé le bonheur en la personne de Draco Malfoy...jusqu'à ce que, Severus Snape fasse irruption dans sa vie de jeune femme mariée. Dès lors, son coeur est partagé entre deux hommes. Lisez, et laissez-vous entraîner dans cette plongée intimiste, au coeur du désespoir. HG/DM ; HG/SS COMPLETE
1. Chapitre 1

**Les charmes discrets de la vie (extra) conjugale.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Même légèrement avachi dans un fauteuil de cuir bordeaux, les jambes croisées et l'allure désinvolte, Draco Malfoy respirait la dignité.

Son visage pâle, rehaussé par une mèche blonde qui barrait nonchalamment son front, contrastait avec sa cape gris perle et lui conférait presque un air angélique, en l'absence du rictus méprisant qui venait habituellement fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Evidemment, un tel qualificatif ne pouvait s'appliquer à lui, le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Aux yeux d'un bon nombre de gens, il restait le fils du diable ; et même s'il avait nié et renié sa soi-disant allégeance au mage noir, la moitié des membres du Ministère s'était insurgé de sa nomination au poste d'Auror, trois ans auparavant.

Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais ce souvenir l'affectait encore profondément aujourd'hui.

Tout en sirotant sa Bièraubeurre, il repensa, non sans ironie, à l'époque où son père l'enjoignait à être fier de son nom.

S'il savait désormais, qu'appartenir à la prestigieuse lignée des Malfoy, issue d'une illustre famille de Sang-Pur, relevait presque de la tare, il en aurait succombé de honte ! Mais peut-être était-ce préférable au sort qui l'attendait ?

Bien que dépourvu d'affection à l'égard de son géniteur, il songeait non sans pitié à la peine qui le guettait.

Son paternel croupissait dans une cellule d'Azkaban depuis près de quatre ans et recevrait le Baiser du Détraqueur dans six; quant à sa mère –trop heureuse d'échapper à la sentence- elle s'était empressée d'épouser un ancien amant, espérant que son nouveau patronyme suffirait à effacer ces années sombres…

Il émit un petit rire amer à cette idée, et bu une longue gorgée du liquide doré comme pour chasser ses pensées désagréables de son esprit.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les reflets changeants qui dansaient sur les murs lambrissés d'acajou et il se rappela soudainement la raison de sa présence en ce lieu assez chic.

Immédiatement, un sourire moqueur se profila sur ses lèvres fines, et le voile de tristesse qui obscurcissait ses prunelles bleues s'envola instantanément.

Même s'il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à intercepter cette lettre, Draco ne faisait pas assez cas de sa conscience pour qu'il écoute cette dernière qui lui intimait d'aller rendre la lettre à son propriétaire –ou mieux encore, de l'apporter à son destinataire original, Powle Douglass, un de ses collègues.

« Un Auror, rien que ça ! C'est qu'elle n'a pas mauvais goût la Granger ! » pensa-t-il en relisant le parchemin qu'il avait détourné le matin même.

_Bonjour Powle,_

_Ton message m'est parvenu il y quelques instants à peine. A vrai dire, ta proposition me flatte ! J'avoue que je serai ravie de te retrouver au Lys d'Or à dix-huit heures... _

_Bien à toi, _

_Hermione. _

Il suivit avec une étrange attention les courbes fluides de son écriture. Ainsi l'ancienne miss je-sais-tout avait jeté son dévolu sur son collègue ! Non pas que cela le dérange, après tout, il lui suffisait de s'exposer une soirée dans un lieu branché pour être sûr de ne pas finir la nuit seul ; privilège dont peu pouvait se vanter !

Qu'avait-il donc à faire d'une Gryffondor _d'origine moldue _?

Il esquissa un sourire ironique en réponse à ses propres pensées : il y a cinq ans, il l'aurait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe sans ménagement et se serait même offusqué qu'un Sang-Pur comme Douglass puisse s'intéresser une seconde à un rat de bibliothèque.

Non, Draco avait bel et bien changé ; et même si l'éducation qu'il avait reçue laissait immanquablement des traces, il n'était plus vraiment convaincu de la supériorité des races pures. Et puis, avec la paranoïa qui sévissait au sein du Ministère, mieux valait s'abstenir de traiter inférieurement les sorciers d'origine moldue : un mot de travers et on vous prenait pour un Lord Voldemort en puissance !

Mais alors pourquoi était-il là ?

Pour le simple plaisir de la revoir ?

Non, il l'avait croisé deux trois fois depuis la fin de la guerre, et s'ils avaient échangé quelques paroles de convenance dépourvues de chaleur –mais peut-être pas de sincérité- ils n'avaient manifesté à aucun moment le désir de se revoir.

Etait-ce pour tenter d'avoir une fille qui lui avait fait l'offense de résister à son charme légendaire durant leur scolarité ?

Non plus. A l'époque, attirer les regards d'une Sang-de-Bourbe l'aurait profondément indifféré si ce n'est dégoûté… N'est pas aristocrate qui veut !

Etait-ce alors pour se changer de la compagnie des filles, à la beauté superficielle et à l'intelligence relativement absente, qui peuplaient généralement son lit ?

À question délicate, réponse subtile ! Et dans ce cas précis, le silence était sans doute la meilleure des réponses…

Draco fronça les sourcils : même si l'honnêteté ne l'étouffait pas (après tout, il n'était pas un Gryffondor !) ce n'était pas dans sa nature de repousser des évidences.

Voilà trois ans qu'il enchaînait les conquêtes d'un soir et les aventures sans lendemain ; suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en soit lassé et qu'il recherche une véritable relation.

A bientôt vingt-trois ans, il souhaitait une liaison sérieuse avec une femme qui soit assez futée pour ne pas se laisser corrompre par les multiples préjugés qui couraient à son propos ; qui ne l'aime pas seulement pour son physique à damner et sa fortune ; et qui accessoirement, n'aurait pas honte de devenir une Malfoy un jour….

Bien entendu, Granger n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce besoin de stabilité affective.

Il était ici simplement pour jouir d'un duel verbal, pour la provoquer, pour se rassasier de son malaise et de sa potentielle colère.

Hors de question qu'il s'entiche d'une Gryffondor!

La fréquentation abusive de ce genre d'énergumènes était reconnue comme nocive pour la santé mentale ; et il avait déjà dépassé sa dose avec Potter qu'il côtoyait plusieurs fois par semaine…et pour cause, il était son chef de service !

Que voulez-vous, depuis que le Survivant avait réussi à débarrasser le monde magique de Voldemort, personne ne pouvait se passer de son intervention, et en toute logique, il avait été nommé à la tête du service des Aurors.

Passée l'humiliation suprême d'être continuellement sous les ordres de _Potter, _Draco avait fini par digérer la nouvelle et s'en accommoder.

D'ailleurs, leurs rapports s'étaient un peu détendus au fil des missions, et ils parvenaient désormais à rester plusieurs heures dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par le tintement simultané d'une clochette et du carillon de l'horloge.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'entrée et aperçut une silhouette féminine qui se détachait à contre-jour.

S'il n'avait pas entendu une voix horriblement familière demander si un certain « Powle Douglass » s'était présenté, il n'aurait sans doute pas reconnu Granger.

En même temps, il n'y avait qu'elle pour être aussi ponctuelle…

Avec un clin d'œil complice en direction du ciel printanier, et un sourire narquois à peine dissimulé, il tourna son fauteuil de façon à ne rien perdre des déboires de Granger.

* * *

En espérant que ce début vous ait plu?  
Vos commentaires sont vivement attendus!

Ilda


	2. Chapitre 2

**disclamer: tout à JKR, rien à moi (sauf mon imagination...)**

**Eh bien, voilà le deuxième chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il soit (comme le précédent) un chapitre d'amorce où je m'occupe plus de planter le cadre et les personnages que de faire évoluer leurs relations...pour cela, il faudra attendre le chapitre 3! Après ça, promis, la succession des évènements adoptera un rythme plus soutenu.**

**Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou des critiques, surtout n'hésitez pas; je vous y répondrai avec plaisir!**

_Chapitre 2 :_

En cette fin d'après-midi, un pâle rayon de soleil filtrait à travers le verre dépoli de la lucarne et projetait une mince raie de lumière sur les lattes disjointes du parquet.

C'était une pièce de dimension modeste, principalement occupée par un antique lit en fer forgé, une commode au bois mat et un bureau flambant neuf qui jurait avec le reste du mobilier.

Le papier peint défraîchi laissait entrevoir des traces noirâtres dues à l'humidité, et malgré les efforts évidents qui avaient été accompli pour rendre la chambre habitable, elle dégageait une impression d'ancienneté récurrente.

Un petit 'pop' se fit entendre -signal que quelqu'un transplanait- et Hermione apparut l'instant d'après.

Se débarrassant prestement de sa cape anthracite, elle se dirigea vers un renfoncement exigu –qui faisait office de salle de bains- dans l'intention de se prendre une douche glacée revigorante.

La journée avait été particulièrement exténuante entre ses cours à l'Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie, et son emploi à mi-temps chez Grassery's & Co où elle subissait sans cesse moult récriminations de clients mécontents.

Même si l'envie était grande, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à démissionner sachant que c'était avec ce modique salaire qu'elle payait son loyer et ses études…Merlin merci, elle était en phase d'obtenir son diplôme et n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un poste à la hauteur de ses talents lors de la rentrée prochaine.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Travailler au Ministère, comme Ron qui était devenu l'adjoint du directeur du Département des Sports Magiques, lui paraissait un peu insipide ; quant à enseigner, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas la vocation. Tout lui avait toujours paru trop facile pour qu'elle sache transmettre aux autres ses connaissances !

En vérité, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle rêvait de faire de la recherche. Peu importe le domaine : Potions, Arithmancie, Runes anciennes, Métamorphose…tout la passionnait du moment qu'il y avait suffisamment de matière à approfondir.

D'une curiosité insatiable, elle voulait sans cesse découvrir de nouveaux horizons, se confronter aux théories des Grands Sorciers d'hier et d'aujourd'hui.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle nourrissait l'espoir secret de percer les mystères d'un phénomène rare, et d'être considérée un jour comme une sorcière de grande envergure, et non plus seulement comme une insupportable miss je-sais-tout…

oOo

Hermione sortit de la cabine de douche en frissonnant, ses cheveux mouillés serpentant entre ses omoplates.

Le miroir embué lui renvoyait une image floue de son visage, mais elle était consciente que même parfaitement nettoyé, il ne lui renverrait jamais un reflet très flatteur.

Tout en se coiffant, elle se scruta d'un œil sévère.

Ses traits s'étaient considérablement affinés ces dernières années, mais ils conservaient toujours un aspect enfantin, à son grand désarroi. Quant à ses cheveux, ils avaient certes perdu un peu de leur volume –à grand renfort de sortilèges- et formaient désormais d'harmonieuses boucles châtain clair, mais n'étaient en rien comparables à la chevelure rousse flamboyante de son amie Ginny, ni à celle dorée de Luna.

Enfin, elle avait appris à s'en contenter tant bien que mal…

Dans l'immédiat, elle fallait qu'elle songe à se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Powle. C'était un grand type, plutôt baraqué, et paradoxalement, un peu timide, qui travaillait comme Auror avec Harry. D'ailleurs, elle soupçonnait fortement son ami d'avoir arrangé la petite fête à laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés, en fonction de ses disponibilités…

Cette idée la fit sourire tandis qu'elle s'habillait rapidement. L'empressement de ses amis pour lui trouver un jeune homme digne d'elle était touchant, quoiqu'un peu vexant en même temps…Mais elle ne dirait rien pour cette fois, le Powle en question ayant tout l'air d'un gentleman.

Non pas qu'elle soit prête à tout pour quitter son célibat ; au contraire, elle s'en accommodait parfaitement même si elle avait parfois un léger pincement au cœur en voyant ses amis. En effet, cela faisait trois mois que Ron avait épousé Luna (qui dirigeait à présent _le Chicaneur_) ; et presque un an que Ginny était devenue Mrs Potter…

Mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Troquant sa cape habituelle contre une en popeline bleue qui mettait en valeur son teint hâlé, elle verrouilla sa porte d'un petit coup de baguette et transplana sur les coups de dix-huit heures.

oOo

Le Lys d'Or était un café d'apparence luxueuse, situé en plein cœur du quartier londonien sorcier. Jadis un lieu de prédilection pour les réunions de familles entre aristocrates, il avait conservé tout son prestige d'antan, toutefois, les clients se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Hermione, qui pénétrait pour la première fois dans l'imposante bâtisse, fut saisie par la richesse de la décoration intérieure. Deux siècles d'art et de modes semblaient s'être accumulés sur les murs lambrissés, parmi les tables vernies, et au détour de chaque niche tapissée de velours.

Au serveur qui vint l'accueillir, elle demanda, le cœur battant, si un certain « Powle Douglass » s'était présenté et reçut la réponse négative non sans appréhension.

Décidant de l'attendre avant de commander quelque chose, elle partit s'installer au fond de la salle, sans se douter qu'elle focalisait malgré elle, l'attention d'un jeune homme en particulier, Draco Malfoy...

oOo

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

Une demie heure qu'elle était arrivée, une demie heure qu'elle patientait, son visage à demi caché trahissant les multiples émotions qui l'habitaient.

Au froncement de son nez et à la crispation de ses mâchoires, il devinait sans peine les interrogations qui devaient se succéder dans son crâne…

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux tour à tour, la jubilation, l'impatience, l'attente, l'angoisse, l'énervement et l'amertume.

Ses prunelles marron perdaient de leur éclat de minute en minute, et bientôt, leur pétillement habituel ne fut plus qu'un souvenir.

Et Draco restait là, immobile, hypnotisé par les reflets ambrés de ses cheveux, qui luisaient dans la lumière tamisée du café. Plus particulièrement par cette mèche rebelle, qu'elle repoussait sans cesse derrière son oreille, d'un geste machinal.

Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'était pas là pour admirer l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle en cet instant ! Une aura fascinante où volonté et incertitude semblaient intimement mêlés, une aura qui gommait tous ses défauts l'espace d'un court moment…

Draco serra les poings de frustration : depuis quand ses réflexions étaient devenues hors de contrôle ?

Regagnant sa maîtrise coutumière, il tenta de s'amuser de la situation : après tout, c'était bien pour cela qu'il était venu !

A sa grande déception, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant ou avait fait tout comme…mais il était encore temps de la provoquer, d'autant plus que l'attente avait probablement entamé ses réserves de politesse et de diplomatie.

Il se leva et s'avança silencieusement vers elle. Juste pour le plaisir de l'ennuyer et de la déstabiliser, évidemment.


	3. Chapitre 3

_disclamer: JKR!_

_Voilà le 3ième chapitre...je vais essayer de continuer à en poster un chaque jeudi! Donnez moi vos avis, ils seront les bienvenus ;)_

_bonne lecture!!_

_Ilda_

**Chapitre 3 : **

Hermione regardait en direction du ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu.

A l'horizon se profilait encore le dôme rougeoyant du soleil, mais la chaleur de cette journée de mai semblait s'être évaporée ; tout comme l'effervescence qui l'avait portée.

Elle se sentit soudain terriblement seule. Avoir espéré et attendu la présence réconfortante de quelqu'un, mettait en exergue le cruel sentiment de solitude qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Et dire qu'elle avait naïvement cru qu'il viendrait ! Hermione se trouva aussi stupide qu'une adolescente en manque d'affection.

Même si elle n'attendait rien d'extraordinaire de cette soirée, elle s'était réjouie en pensée à l'avance.

Enfin, ça, c'était la version officielle de sa conscience. En vérité, elle s'était imaginée rentrer chez elle le sourire aux lèvres, et le cœur battant la chamade…

Avec un soupir de lassitude, elle enfila sa cape de popeline dans l'intention de partir, mais son bras s'arrêta brusquement à mi-chemin entre son épaule gauche et le sommet de sa tête.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant elle, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une étrange lueur de malice, un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres.

- Alors, Granger, tu attends quelqu'un ? s'enquit-il avec un air faussement surpris.

- Malfoy, le salua-t-elle d'un bref signe de tête en ignorant délibérément sa remarque.

Il ne résista pas à la tentation de rajouter :

- Powle Douglass semble t'avoir fausser compagnie…Je serai toi, je surveillerai mieux ton courrier, dit-il d'un air condescendant en tendant un parchemin jaunâtre. Il semblerait que _ceci_ t'appartienne.

- Et comment se fait-il que _ceci_ soit en ta possession ? répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

- Pur hasard, Granger. Je t'en donne ma parole, répondit-il, avec un sourire ironique qui démentait complètement ses propos.

- Ta parole ne vaut rien, tu devrais le savoir, _Malfoy_, cracha-t-elle en se levant. Peu importe comment tu as eu cette lettre, rends moi là immédiatement !

- Pas si vite Granger ! Tu dois être sacrément désespérée pour sortir avec _Douglass_, insista-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas trop amochée, j'aurai cru qu'un tas de garçons aurait été ravi de sortir avec notre cerveau national…non ? finit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Hermione ne cacha pas son exaspération. C'était de la provocation pure et simple mais ces paroles avaient un fond de vérité blessant. Juste un fond, bien sûr.

Rester calme. C'était la clé, pensa-t-elle

- Et toi, tu dois être sacrément paumé pour venir te soûler seul dans un café !

- Mmmh…ça manque de conviction Granger ! Je t'ai connu une meilleure répartie…

- Rends moi ma lettre Malfoy. Et ne t'échines pas à gâcher ma soirée plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Le ton était ferme et sans appel. Pourtant, Draco y décela une pointe de lassitude qui le décontenança. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et constata avec intérêt qu'elle rougit légèrement. A moins que cela ne soit le reflet des bougies flottantes…

- Malfoy, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit…

Son ton avait perdu en fermeté et en intensité. Une petite voix lui enjoignait de se détacher _tout de suite_ de ses yeux bleus d'une profondeur enivrante mais sa volonté décroissait au fil des secondes.

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas plus large.

Sa conscience avait beau lui répéter qu'elle était une ancienne Gryffondor moldue et un rat de bibliothèque; il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, là, en ce moment précis, mais il se retint, dans un sursaut de dignité serpentarde.

D'une voix un peu rauque, il lui proposa :

- Allez Granger, je t'offre un verre ! Ta tête décomposée me fait vraiment pitié ! rajouta-t-il avec empressement, tandis qu'il faisait signe au serveur.

- Serait-ce une proposition implicite de trêve ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Tu rêves Granger ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura jamais de trêve entre nous… murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Hermione se rassit, en luttant avec peine contre la sensation grisante d'envoûtement que lui prodiguait la présence de Malfoy.

- …mais avoue que tu gagnes au change ! compléta-t-il avec un regard suggestif.

Elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, sceptique.

- Eh bien Granger ! Je vois que je te fais plus d'effet que Douglass…C'est bien ce que je pensais, je lui suis infiniment supérieur en tout point ! s'exclama-t-il avant de boire une gorgée.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Malfoy…soupira-t-elle, lasse. _« Alors pourquoi tu m'attires soudain autant ? » songea-t-elle intérieurement._

La miss je-sais-tout fait erreur… et je vais te le prouver, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage.

Pianotant nerveusement le rebord marqueté de la table, elle le fixait, décontenancée par ce brusque changement d'attitude et la sincérité qui émanait de ses yeux clairs.

Une part d'elle était parfaitement lucide qu'il jouait simplement avec sa conscience et son amour-propre, qu'il exerçait une fois de plus ses talents de séducteur ; mais au fond, elle voulait se laisser bercer par l'illusion qu'il était _différent… _

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se laissa embrasser sans résistance, savourant pleinement les derniers instants de ce jeu dans lequel il était passé maître.

Un jeu parfaitement orchestré, que seul Draco pouvait diriger. Un jeu où chaque geste et chaque expression étaient minutieusement étudiés. Un jeu pareil à l'engrenage huilé d'une horloge, destiné à tourner sans fin.

Mais quand Draco sentit Hermione répondre au baiser -timidement d'abord, puis avec une ferveur inattendue- il comprit que cette seconde -qui avait eu l'audace d'échapper à son contrôle- était aussi infime et puissante que le grain de poussière qui fait dérailler un engrenage soigneusement entretenu.

- Toujours pas de trêve ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, les yeux animés d'un éclat inhabituel

- Disons que nous ne sommes plus en guerre…, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.


	4. Chapitre 4

_disclamer: tout à JKR_

_Tout d'abord merci à Trukounette et Noémie pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous procurera autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à vous lire!  
Je précise que, par inadvertance -ou maladresse de ma part- je n'autorisais pas les reviews anonymes jusque là, mais ce léger détail étant réglé grâce aux bons soins de babypearl -merci encore!- plus rien ne peut vous empêcher de me transmettre vos commentaires trèèès attendus!_

_Merci et bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 4 : **

Encore ensommeillée, Hermione profitait, de la tiédeur d'un rayon de soleil qui baignait son visage d'un halo doré.

Elle repensa non sans émotion à la soirée passée : finalement, elle était rentrée chez elle le cœur guilleret, des étoiles pleins les yeux, et la tête bourdonnant de projets tous plus impensables les uns que les autres.

_« Imbécile »_ se traita-t-elle à voix basse. _« Venant de Malfoy, tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire »_

Malfoy l'avait embrassé.

La réalité lui sauta au visage une nouvelle fois, provoquant une multitude de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et pourtant, elle savait à quel point il était risible, voire ridicule, de tirer des déductions d'un tel geste.

En revanche, il y avait certaines conclusions qui s'imposaient à son esprit et qu'elle ne pouvait guère démentir.

Elle avait apprécié ce baiser ; et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revivre un moment semblable ; sauf peut-être Pattenrond et son encyclopédie de la Magie en quinze volumes.

Pire encore, sa présence lui manquait déjà et elle sentait naître au fond elle, un attachement qui lui aurait été préférable d'ignorer.

Repoussant la couverture moelleuse à contrecoeur, elle se leva et prépara son petit-déjeuner sans entrain.

Elle avait beau n'avoir aucune contingence horaire ce jour-là, il n'était pas question de flemmarder au lit, et encore moins de ressasser les images de la veille.

Au dehors, les alouettes agrémentaient les branches reverdies de leurs trilles mélodieux, tandis que les nuages embrasés se déchiraient peu à peu pour laisser apparaître un pan de ciel azuré

Tout en buvant son café matinal, elle feuilleta la Gazette du Sorcier et parcourut d'un oeil distrait les articles dénués d'intérêt qui la composaient depuis la fin de la guerre : plus aucun racontar à monter en épingle, ni scoop inventé de toute pièce depuis la démission de Rita Skeeter.

Sa lecture fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un hibou moyen duc qui ne lui sembla pas totalement inconnu, sans qu'elle parvienne toutefois à retrouver le nom de son propriétaire.

Et si… ?

Elle décacheta fébrilement la lettre, en se maudissant intérieurement pour sa faiblesse.

Ce ne fut pas sans une pointe de déception qu'elle reconnut aisément l'écriture de Powle, mais ce fut avec une parfaite indifférence qu'elle lut sa missive :

_Bonjour Hermione, _

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour notre rendez-vous manqué d'hier soir. Vois-tu, j'ai bon espoir que tu m'aies attendu même si je dois avouer avoir été très surpris de ne pas recevoir ta réponse dans le courant de la matinée._

_Néanmoins, je suis impardonnable de ne pas t'avoir informée plus tôt qu'une affaire de la plus haute importance –concernant la disparition de certains enfants cracmols- m'a retenu toute la soirée. Voilà qui explique mon absence au Lys d'Or, j'espère d'ailleurs que tu n'as pas patienté trop longuement…_

_Que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve ce soir, même heure, même endroit ? Pour ma part, je serai enchanté de te revoir !_

_Très amicalement, _

_Powle._

Après l'avoir relu deux fois, elle entreprit pensivement d'y répondre, mordillant par intermittence le bout de sa plume d'aigle.

Qu'est ce que les choses pouvaient être étranges, parfois !

Alors que cette lettre l'aurait comblée de joie vingt-quatre heures auparavant, elle se trouvait à présent contrainte à répondre à une invitation qui ne lui faisait plus envie.

Les paroles de Malfoy lui revinrent soudain en mémoire, et elle constata, mortifiée, la véracité de ses affirmations :

_« Eh bien Granger ! Je vois que je te fais plus d'effet que Douglass…C'est bien ce que je pensais, je lui suis infiniment supérieur en tout point ! » _

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'allait tout de même pas gaspiller ses chances d'une potentielle relation avec Powle…pour Malfoy !

Pourtant, quand elle se remémora l'intensité de son regard, l'éclat de ses yeux bleus, et sa voix…-Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avoir une voix chaude et sensuelle ! – elle sut que son attirance pour Draco Malfoy avait déjà amplement dépassé sa raison.

Résignée, elle déclina poliment l'invitation de Powle, prétextant un dîner familial ; et décida de rendre une petite visite à Ginny qui saurait sûrement la conseiller.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle se tenait sur le vaste palier de l'appartement de son amie. Priant pour que celle-ci soit réveillée, elle frappa doucement à la porte.

De longs cheveux roux en bataille ne tardèrent pas apparaître ; et le visage fatigué de leur propriétaire s'éclaira à la vue de la visiteuse.

- Oh ! Hermione ! C'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle, j'allais justement t'envoyer un hibou pour te proposer de venir passer la journée avec moi. C'est dommage, enchaîna-t-elle, que tu ne sois pas relié au réseau des Cheminées, parce que bientôt, ça va vraiment m'être impossible de transplaner…Oh ! Mais entre donc ! Installe-toi au salon, ordonna-t-elle ; je vais préparer du thé et un plateau de sucreries, comme au bon vieux temps.

Hermione suivit les directives de son amie sans mot dire, riant intérieurement de la ressemblance frappante entre Mrs Weasley et sa fille.

- Aaah ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle quand elle revint de la cuisine, les bras chargés de friandises. Il faut que je te confie quelque chose, mais tu vas devoir tenir ta langue pendant trois semaines encore…précisa-t-elle, mystérieuse.

A l'air rayonnant de son amie, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait mais avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoique soit, Ginny annonça fièrement :

- Je suis enceinte ! Tu imagines ? Harry ne le sait toujours pas, je veux lui dire le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage. Si tu savais combien je suis heureuse ! Ma mère va devenir infernale quand elle saura ça ! Mais tu ne dis rien avant la fin du mois, promis, hein ?

- Tu peux me faire confiance ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu nous caches cela ? s'enquit-elle

- Je l'ai appris hier mais apparemment, j'arrive bientôt au terme du premier mois…J'avoue que ce n'était pas prévu si tôt mais je n'ai aucun regret. Et puis, j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de travailler, grâce à la fortune personnelle d'Harry…Ah, 'Mione ! Je te souhaite de connaître un jour autant de bonheur !

Pour toute réponse, elle esquissa une moue perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé d'avoir des enfants, et en tant que fille unique, elle avait amadoué la solitude depuis longtemps. Et puis d'abord ; avec qui pourrait-elle avoir un enfant ?

- Mais au fait, j'imagine que tu devais avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire toi aussi, pour venir à neuf du matin ! se rappela Ginny. Tu as un souci ?

- Je pense que le terme est adapté…dit Hermione, plus sombrement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? la pressa Ginny.

- Eh bien...j'imagine que tu es au courant que j'avais rendez-vous hier soir avec Powle Douglass ?

Son amie opina de la tête.

- Et ? interrogea-t-elle en grimaçant. Ca s'est mal passé ?

- Euh non, enfin...il y a eu un malentendu et on ne s'est pas vu… En fait, ce n'est pas de lui dont je veux te parler. Tu vois, j'attendais Powle au Lys d'Or quand j'ai croisé Malfoy. Au début, il n'était pas moins arrogant que d'habitude…et puis, après…il m'a embrassé…dit-elle en fuyant résolument les yeux écarquillés de Ginny. Et je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, compléta Hermione d'une traite, tandis que son amie réprimait difficilement un hoquet de stupeur.

- Tu crois… ou tu es sûre ? répliqua-t-elle, en essayant de recouvrer sa respiration et son pragmatisme.

- J'en suis _presque_ sûre, soupira-t-elle, sans oser regarder Ginny, qui buvait une gorgée de thé.

Ce coup-ci, elle s'étouffa carrément.

oOo

Draco Malfoy remontait d'un pas vif l'interminable allée de sable qui s'étalait au milieu de la pelouse soigneusement entretenue, essayant de retrouver l'habituel sang froid qui le caractérisait en toute circonstance.

Ses pas le menèrent machinalement au bas de l'escalier de marbre qu'il gravit, dominant de toute sa hauteur les bosquets alentours.

Il s'arrêta sur le perron, balayant de son regard l'immense parc qui entourait la propriété.

Il ne se sentait jamais aussi seul, qu'en contemplant ce paysage grandiose, qui lui rappelait sans cesse de quelle lignée il était issu.

La dynastie des Malfoy rimait avec grandeur et décadence ; il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

En tant que propriétaire du domaine et unique descendant d'une ancestrale famille de Sangs Purs, il se devait d'entretenir la gloire de son nom ; comme l'avait fait précédemment son arrière grand-père Barthenemius Hillairn Malfoy, en aménageant ces magnifiques jardins à la française.

Mais seulement, Draco ne voulait pas reproduire les erreurs du passé en obéissant à des traditions aussi aliénantes que superflues.

Par exemple, il se refusait complètement à l'idée d'épouser la riche héritière des Parkinson comme l'avaient envisagée leurs parents, jadis. _Il épouserait la femme qu'il aime._

Son visage s'assombrit à cette perspective, le ramenant immédiatement à sa préoccupation majeure depuis une douzaine d'heures : Hermione Granger.

Sans doute serait-elle la pire épouse qu'un Malfoy n'ait jamais eue _–une fille de Moldus !-_, et en cela, peut-être celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Ses propres pensées le remplirent soudain de confusion : si chaque femme qu'il embrassait, devait devenir son épouse, il aurait bientôt un harem digne d'un sultan oriental !

Mais pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de différent avec _elle_.

Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple flirt, quelque chose qui avait pris une ampleur incroyable en quelques heures, quelque chose qui échappait dorénavant à son contrôle…

Pénétrant dans le hall démesuré du Manoir, il se dirigea vers la Galerie Est -sans un regard pour les tableaux de ses ancêtres qui ornaient pompeusement les lieux.

L'aile Est –où il s'était établit depuis la fin de la guerre- était la partie la plus ancienne du Manoir et avait été délaissée au fil des générations.

De ce fait, c'était l'unique endroit où Voldemort n'avait jamais pénétré ; son père le jugeant indigne de son maître, même si de multiples tapisseries aux couleurs passées par le temps, témoignaient encore du goût immodéré pour le luxe de ses aïeux.

Une aubaine pour Draco qui en avait fait son refuge, loin des miasmes persistants d'une époque qui ne saurait être trop tôt oubliée.

Après avoir empruntés l'antique escalier de chêne massif et divers corridors éclairés par la lueur dansante des torches, il arriva à la porte de ses appartements aux couleurs typiquement serpentardes.

Traversant l'antichambre et le salon, il alla s'installer directement à son bureau, se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin et de sa plume avant de se mettre à écrire.

_Bonjour Granger,_

_Comme je te l'ai répondu hier soir, nous ne sommes plus en guerre, et pour te prouver que je tiens mes paroles, je t'invite à dîner à l'Aigue-marine demain soir, 18h30. J'espère aussi par-là t'apporter la preuve de mon changement._

_Je ne m'embarrasserai pas des formules usuelles de politesse, parce que je compte t'assurer de mon respect de vive voix, demain._

_Draco Malfoy. _

Il relut sa lettre d'un œil critique, puis, satisfait, la plia et y apposa son sceau. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'envoyer avant que son courage lui fasse défaut…


	5. Chapitre 5

_(disclamer: JKR)_

**Un grand merci à Noémie, Eileen et zephyree pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione jaugeait d'un œil dubitatif la robe qu'elle venait de s'offrir chez Mme Guipure -une vraie petite merveille de satin vert émeraude brodée d'or, au prix exorbitant.

Ce genre d'achat impulsif ne lui correspondait guère, et une fois l'excitation retombée, elle se blâma mentalement pour sa légèreté.

Certes, Malfoy l'avait invité à dîner par on ne sait quel miracle, mais cela ne justifiait pas une telle dépense –plus de la moitié de son salaire mensuel !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'invitation qu'elle avait reçue la veille, en rentrant de chez Ginny.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant un majestueux hibou grand-duc patientant devant sa fenêtre, un rouleau de parchemin portant le sceau des Malfoy attaché à la patte !

Un coup de cloche retentit dans le lointain, indiquant la demie de cinq heures et la tirant de sa rêverie.

Essayant de tromper son impatience mêlée de crainte et de désir, elle se prépara avec un soin tout particulier et quand elle eut fini d'arranger les boucles qui s'échappaient de son savant chignon, elle enfila précautionneusement sa robe.

C'était le subtil alliage des couleurs qui l'avait séduite : une façon de faire honneur à son hôte sans toutefois renier sa nature profonde ; sans compter que le vert rehaussait élégamment l'éclat de ses cheveux.

La dernière touche de maquillage appliquée, elle se recula afin d'admirer l'ensemble.

Pour la toute première fois, son miroir lui renvoya une image extrêmement flatteuse d'elle-même, une image qui était tellement lisse et sans défaut qu'elle en fut mal à l'aise.

Elle avait déjà pressenti cette curieuse sensation, presque dix ans auparavant, alors qu'elle se rendait au Bal de Noël au bras de Victor Krum. Mais à l'époque, ses efforts n'avaient pas altéré son naturel et c'était plus le fait de se découvrir une autre facette qu'il l'avait inquiétée et émerveillée à la fois.

Ce soir, c'était bien différent. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

Cette Hermione sophistiquée n'était qu'un reflet trompeur de la véritable Hermione qui d'ailleurs, semblait s'être envolée.

Et étrangement, elle eut l'impression que c'était trahir Draco, et surtout se trahir, que de rester ainsi métamorphosée.

Pourquoi se présenter sous une apparence qui n'était pas la sienne ? S'il devait l'aimer, il l'aimerait telle qu'elle était réellement_._

Sûre d'elle, elle se démaquilla et défit habilement ses cheveux qui s'éparpillèrent librement sur ses épaules.

_« C'est déjà mieux comme cela »_ pensa-t-elle en s'observant à nouveau.

Désormais, l'unique touche de sophistication venait des broderies dorées qui ornaient le décolleté de sa robe.

L'ensemble était ainsi beaucoup plus sobre. Plus Hermionien, en quelque sorte.

oOo

L_'Aigue Marine _dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, était considérée comme le meilleur restaurant de la capitale. C'était un lieu côté où il était bon ton de s'y afficher en illustre compagnie, de sorte que la clientèle ne désemplissait pas.

De toute évidence, la famille Malfoy avait dû fréquenter assidûment l'établissement, et Draco fut accueilli avec tous les honneurs inhérents à son rang. Il était toutefois conscient que c'était plus la peur qui inspirait au personnel autant d'empressement, qu'un réel dévouement.

Contenant difficilement un soupir à l'idée d'être aussi terrifiant et abject que son paternel, il suivit le serveur à la table qu'il avait retenue la veille –grugeant une longue liste de réservations, monnayant une centaine de gallions supplémentaires.

Avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance, il s'assit sur une chaise tendue de velours vénitien, et, époussetant machinalement son costume, il considéra vaguement le décor alentour –moins tapageur qu'au Manoir mais presque aussi luxueux- avant que ses yeux ne se noient dans les multiples gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long de la vitre extérieure.

Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une fenêtre enchantée, mais la densité des nuages qui obscurcissaient l'horizon le détrompa vite.

oOo

Encapuchonnée, Hermione traversa la chaussée, et, avec un dernier regard courroucé pour le ciel pluvieux, pénétra dans la bâtisse d'apparence cossue qui portait fièrement son nom, illuminée dans la grisaille.

Après avoir décliné poliment son identité, on la débarrassa de sa cape et elle fut conduite auprès de Draco, qui, installé au milieu d'un labyrinthe de tables, ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de la magnificence des lieux, ni de l'attention toute particulière dont ils faisaient l'objet.

En vérité, il tentait de conserver, dans un effort quasi-surhumain, toute son indifférence coutumière.

Dès qu'elle avait franchi le seuil du restaurant, son regard avait été comme happé par le délicieux mélange de candeur et de maturité qui se dégageait d'elle.

Puis, quand il rencontra ses yeux noisette, la vit esquisser un timide sourire tandis qu'elle repoussait nerveusement ses cheveux légèrement humides derrière ses épaules ; il sentit son cœur s'emballer à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus nier la portée de ses sentiments.

- Bonsoir Granger, dit-il posément en se levant. J'apprécie ta ponctualité, compléta-t-il en l'enjoignant à s'asseoir d'un geste.

- Bonsoir Malfoy. Je dois avouer que je suis à la fois touchée et surprise de ton invitation, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Je n'aurai jamais pensé… une soirée…avec toi…ici, bredouilla-t-elle en désignant le cadre somptueux.

- Aaah, le restaurant te plait ? C'est le seul de Londres qui soit encore digne de mon nom, poursuivit-il avec aplomb, tirant un petit rire amusé à Hermione.

Le serveur apporta la carte à ce moment, et tous deux feignirent de s'absorber dans la lecture des innombrables plats et des divers menus.

Il subsistait encore une certaine gêne silencieuse entre eux et chacun préférait admirer l'autre à la dérobée, plutôt que de s'échanger un regard qui pourrait mutuellement les trahir.

oOo

Réchauffée par la lumière tamisée et l'or miroitant des tableaux, l'atmosphère se détendit au fur et à mesure du repas ; et les conversations prirent un tour plus personnel, l'alcool aidant à vaincre les dernières inhibitions.

Abandonnant leurs piques et leurs réflexions incessantes –à présent, entièrement dénuées de méchanceté- ils se dévoilèrent un peu plus intimement: elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes amusantes de son enfance chez les Moldus ; il lui parla -non sans amertume- de la sienne, et de son tyran de père.

Hermione était absolument sous le charme de ses yeux clairs si expressifs et de son sourire tantôt moqueur, tantôt énigmatique. Elle _aimait _ce Draco aimable, loquace et attentif ; et redoutait l'instant où il redeviendrait l'homme odieux et hautain qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant une dizaine d'années.

A moins qu'il ait _réellement_ changé…

Elle aurait voulu s'en convaincre mais la peur de la déception était bien trop grande pour qu'elle ose former des rêves aussi enfantins.

Comme elle aurait souhaité que cette soirée dure toujours !

Quant à Draco, force lui était de constater son amour grandissant pour la jeune gryffondor. Il sentait dès à présent qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se passer de ses réparties pleines d'esprit, et qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler l'ondoiement de ses boucles châtain…

oOo

Le dîner touchait à sa fin : Hermione savourait longuement les dernières cuillérées de glace à la violette qui lui restait, comme pour retarder l'inévitable départ.

Elle avait désormais parfaitement conscience de l'épais brouillard de sentiments qui s'étendait au-delà de leurs mots, les unissant et les séparant malgré eux.

- J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée…merci beaucoup, Draco, commença-t-elle en triturant un pan de son châle.

- Pas de quoi. Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, répliqua-t-il un peu vivement, irrité malgré lui qu'elle s'apprête à partir.

Un silence ouaté retomba entre eux, uniquement entrecoupé par le lointain cliquetis des couverts qu'on maniait.

Hermione racla consciencieusement le fond de sa coupelle, puis d'une voix un peu hésitante, entama :

- Je vais…je vais y aller, maintenant. J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de se revoir, je…

- Hermione ? coupa doucement Draco en s'approchant d'elle par-dessus la table.

Elle releva les yeux, surprise de le sentir si proche, et si inaccessible à la fois.

- …Ne pars pas ! souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

oOo

Même rompue par la fatigue, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir tant son cœur exultait.

Emplie d'une joie ineffable, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Draco, appréciant le contraste entre son corps brûlant et la fraîcheur des draps de coton, d'une blancheur immaculée.

La lune blêmissait de minute en minute, annonçant l'aube tandis qu'une alouette –messagère du matin- chantait dans le lointain.

Dans quelques heures, il lui faudrait aller aux cours de l'ESS, puis affronter l'irascible Mrs Geeky, sa patronne de Grassery's & Co ; mais rien ne pouvait entamer le bonheur parfait dont elle jouissait enfin.

Sa relation avec Draco s'annonçait bien plus fructueuse qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.  
Hermione l'avait compris à la tendresse de son étreinte lorsqu'il l'avait enlacée pour transplaner chez lui.

_J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous a plu... Au risque de me répéter, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, critiques et commentaires! _

_P__our celles (ceux?) qui attendent impatiemment l'arrivée de Severus, rassurez vous, c'est bientôt vu qu'il va faire sa première apparition dans le chapitre 6...mais étant donné que je vais m'absenter pendant les quinze prochains jours - et je n'ai pas la moindre idée s'il y aura un ordinateur à ma portée- je vais mettre encore un peu votre patience à l'épreuve!  
J'espère tout de même que ça ne vous découragera pas ;)_

_Ilda_


	6. Chapitre 6

_disclamer: toujours à JKR _

_Merci à_ **Noémie, Gabriell, sapiwette, Aodren et Alatariel Melawen** _pour leurs reviews très sympathiques et motivantes! Pour celles qui m'ont envoyées une review signée, excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir répondu personnellement, mais étant donné que je viens tout jute de revenir chez moi, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez avoir le nouveau chapitre plutôt que les remerciements de l'auteur.  
Ceci dit, je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas!_

_Chapitre 6 :_

Déballant tous ses effets personnels de sa malle magiquement réduite, Hermione entreprit de s'installer dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur premier rendez-vous, et après que tous leurs amis eurent été mis au courant, Draco lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec un plaisir manifeste.

Avec un sourire rêveur, elle se remémora l'inoubliable soirée où ils avaient annoncé leur liaison…

Ce qui devait être un simple repas dominical entre amis s'était mué en une véritable fête qu'ils ne sauraient oublier de si tôt.

Certes, elle avait eu droit au début à des regards médusés – seule Ginny était dans la confidence- ; Draco, à des coups d'œil suspicieux d'Harry et Ron, mais l'évidente fierté qui émanait du Serpentard lorsqu'il était près d'elle, les avait vite dissuadés d'une affection feinte.

Au contraire, tous avaient été témoins de sa tendresse et de sa prévenance, Hermione la première.

Loin de s'être transformé en un soupirant docile et pétri de bons sentiments ; il avait conservé la volonté et la prestance d'un Malfoy en même temps que ses penchant moqueurs, mais avait appris peu à peu à écouter son cœur.

Plus que jamais, Hermione avait conscience de l'incroyable changement qui s'était opéré en lui et ne l'en aimait que davantage…

Revenant à la réalité, elle congédia gentiment Thinia -l'elfe de maison qui lui avait présenté le Manoir-, et se livra sans retenue à l'inspection de leurs appartements.

_Leur _chambre –par Merlin, elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour utiliser cette appellation !- donnait à la fois sur l'immense parc et la roseraie de la cour intérieure.

Elle présentait de belles proportions et un mobilier très raffiné : de l'armoire aux fauteuils, du secrétaire aux commodes, tous les meubles formaient un parfait assortiment de chêne et de cerisier, marqueté aux armes des Malfoy.

L'ensemble des voilages et tentures était décliné dans un dégradé de vert, qui contrastait agréablement avec les murs couleur crème et les frises dorées.

Se demandant quel avenir lui était réservé en un tel lieu, elle parcourut vivement l'enfilade de pièces qu'un chaleureux rayon de soleil illuminait, les sortant ainsi de leur torpeur.

Malgré leur propreté impeccable, l'air ambiant y paraissait chargé de poussière, et l'atmosphère, imprégnée d'un profond sentiment de solitude.

Avec une joie enfantine, Hermione s'empressa alors d'égayer le salon, dispersant des petits bouquets de fleurs en même temps que sa bonne humeur, et ce, jusqu'à ce que sa présence vivifiante lui redonne vie.

Satisfaite des aménagements accomplis, elle décida d'aller récupérer ses dernières affaires sur le champ ; ainsi, elle serait entièrement établie avant le retour de Draco.

oOo

Severus Snape s'arrêta devant une vieille porte cochère, les sourcils légèrement froncés en signe de scepticisme. Il vérifia l'adresse, inscrite sur le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait à la main ; puis jaugeant l'immeuble du regard, pénétra dans la cour mitoyenne.

Pestant tout bas contre MacGonagall qui était -paraît-il- trop occupée pour se charger elle-même de lui trouver un remplaçant, il s'avança vivement vers l'entrée, presque aussi délabrée que le reste.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'une sorcière pouvait bien gagner à vivre dans un tel endroit, puis, apercevant quelques fils qui pendouillaient lamentablement à sa droite et dont l'utilité lui paraissait totalement superflue, il poussa un juron sonore.

Scrutant des yeux la petite boîte métallisée d'où partaient plusieurs fils, il finit par trouver le nom qu'il recherchait : _« Hermione Granger. 7__ième__ étage, à gauche. »_

Sa nature méfiante -renforcée par de nombreuses années d'espionnage- lui déconseilla fortement d'appuyer sur le petit bouton argenté qui se dressait près de son nom, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lancer un sort informulé sur la porte -qui s'ouvrit dans un déclic.

Une ampoule nue éclairait faiblement le hall d'entrée, et, résistant à l'envie de jeter un sort de nettoyage, il s'interrogea encore une fois, -et avec une sollicitude inhabituelle- sur ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à emménager ici.

A moins qu'elle ne dupe le propriétaire –et il aurait juré qu'elle était bien trop honnête pour le faire- il ne comprenait pas quelle idée saugrenue avait pu lui avait traverser l'esprit.

Severus grimpa les sept étages avec une légèreté étonnante : c'est à peine si les marches usées gémirent sous son poids.

Frappant sèchement à la porte, il se surprit à éprouver une pointe d'anxiété : il n'avait guère l'habitude de rendre visite à ses anciens élèves –Gryffondors de surcroît- ni de leur offrir son poste de professeur.

Le grincement sinistre de la porte le tira soudain de ses pensés, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Miss Granger.

- Professeur Snape ! s'exclama-t-elle, une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux.

- Miss Granger, salua-t-il froidement.

Reprenant vite contenance, elle enchaîna posément :

- Que me vaut votre visite ? Entrez, je vous prie.

Il la suivit dans la petite cuisine, remarquant au passage quelques affaires amoncelées dans un coin.

- Vous déménagez ? s'enquit-il, atterré par sa propre curiosité.

- Oui, enfin ! Vous avouerez comme moi, que ce n'est pas très reluisant comme lieu d'habitation !

Bizarrement, il se sentit soulagé de se l'entendre dire ainsi. _« Au moins, il lui reste encore assez de bon sens pour s'en rendre compte. »_ songea-t-il, sarcastiquement.

- Asseyez-vous donc ! ordonna-t-elle en désignant une chaise. Du thé, professeur ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, tandis qu'Hermione, occupée à remplir la bouilloire, tentait de cacher sa confusion -donner des ordres à un ancien professeur, franchement !

De son côté, Severus cherchait comment présenter sa requête sans perdre de son prestige : il n'allait certainement pas annoncer tout de go qu'il souhaitait prendre sa retraite, loin des cornichons sans cervelles qui lui faisaient office d'élèves !

Quant à aborder le sujet en la félicitant pour son récent diplôme de l'ESS –brillamment obtenu cela va sans dire- il en était absolument hors de question.

- J'ignore si vous avez encore des contacts à Poudlard… Si c'est le cas, vous devriez savoir que nous recherchons en ce moment un assistant en Potions et en Métamorphose, et que ce poste pourrait devenir sur le long terme, un temps plein ; commença-t-il habilement.

- Je n'en savais rien, professeur.

- Vous voilà donc au courant, coupa –t-il. Le professeur MacGonagall m'ayant chargé de trouver quelqu'un, j'ai demandé à l'ESS les coordonnées des étudiants étant suffisamment qualifié pour ce poste. Et vous êtes la première de la liste, compléta-t-il avec la désagréable impression de se justifier.

- Oh ! Eh bien, à dire vrai…je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre, entama-t-elle, un peu gênée, en lui tendant sa tasse.

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement : c'était loin d'être la réponse qu'il prévoyait, et fut d'autant plus désorienté de la voir sincèrement à cours de mots.

- Vous voyez, je n'ai jamais réellement envisagé d'enseigner. Je ne pense pas être vraiment faite pour ça…enfin, je…je préférerai travailler dans la recherche.

- Naturellement, comme tout jeune sorcier. Mais les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, vous devriez le savoir Miss Granger, répondit-il avec lassitude.

- Je vais y réfléchir, professeur, acquiesça-t-elle, contente de clore si rapidement la discussion.

- Quand allez-vous donc vous débarrasser de cette fâcheuse manie de m'appeler 'professeur' ? Cela fait quelques années que je n'ai plus eu le plaisir de voir votre main levée, grogna-t-il ironiquement avant de boire une gorgée.

Hermione rougit sous la remarque et plongea à son tour son nez dans la tasse.

Ils burent leur thé en silence, s'évitant du regard.

Chacun à leur manière, ils ressentaient l'étrangeté de la situation : après s'être côtoyés pendant sept ans de mauvaise grâce, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à boire un thé en tête-à-tête !

Intérieurement, Severus se maudit de son zèle : un hibou aurait amplement suffit.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas accuser la jeune fille d'être de mauvaise compagnie : au contraire, c'était une des rares élèves qui avait toujours manifesté une assurance constante face à lui en dépit de sa réputation d'infâme maître des cachots ; et sans sa perpétuelle main en l'air, elle lui changeait agréablement des sourires pincés de Minerva –ou des regards scrutateurs de feu Dumbledore.

En fait, il s'était même pris à espérer qu'elle accepterait le poste, parfaitement conscient –mais absolument pas disposé à l'avouer- qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver une personne mieux qualifiée.

Toutefois, son désir de s'orienter dans la recherche ne l'étonnait guère, lui-même en avait rêvé durant sa propre jeunesse avant qu'il ne s'engage misérablement aux côtés de Voldemort…

Après s'être dépêché de finir sa tasse, il se leva, s'apprêtant à prendre congé. Hermione s'empressa de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte –plus par politesse que par réelle utilité : on pouvait l'apercevoir d'ici.

- Et bien…merci de vous être déplacé personnellement pour…pour me proposer ce poste.

- Contentez-vous de m'envoyer un hibou pour me faire parvenir votre réponse, coupa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Les rares occasions où il avait pu recevoir quelques remerciements l'avaient convaincu de leur hypocrisie. Depuis, il les repoussait soigneusement.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir… _Severus_…dit-t-elle, en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

- Hum ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir autoriser à m'appeler ainsi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Au revoir, Miss Granger.

En refermant la porte, il dut néanmoins reconnaître que son prénom était bien moins détestable dans une si jolie bouche.

_Vos impressions? J'espère que l'attitude de Snape vous a parue crédible? (je ne veux surtout pas le transformer en prince charmant...ça lui enlèverait tout son charme! ) _

_Je posterai le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir vos avis, que vous ayez apprécié ou pas! _

_Ilda_


	7. Chapitre 7

_disclamer: toujours à JKR_

_un grand merci à **Snapinou, gabriell, Alatariel Melawen, Aleksandria020, sapiwette, Eileen19 et Khalie** pour vos reviews très encourageantes, motivantes, sympathiques...bref, surtout, continuez comme ça!!!!!  
(promis, c'est un remède garanti 100% efficace contre le syndrome -très répandu je crois?- de la page blanche_ ;)

_Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire ce 7ième chapitre et j'attends avec impatience toutes vos questions, remarques et commentaires!_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, la vaste salle à manger du Manoir résonnait d'éclats de rire et de paroles volubiles.

Draco, qui s'était contenté jusque là d'un dîner expédié dans ses appartements, faisait fièrement découvrir à Hermione, tout le plaisir de déguster un repas de qualité dans un cadre aussi somptueux.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ? pressa Draco, avec une moue faussement inquiète.

- Que j'allais réfléchir…

- Ah ! Parfait ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser repartir à Poudlard…Pas maintenant, alors que tu viens tout juste de t'installer ici ! compléta-t-il devant sa mine interloquée.

Elle sourit, touchée par la satisfaction évidente qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de vivre à ses côtés.

Conséquence d'une éducation méprisant tout sentiment, ou caractère ; Draco n'était pas homme à s'épancher naturellement, ni à couvrir sa dulcinée de promesses d'amour éternel.

Hermione le savait parfaitement et ne s'en souciait guère : au fil des mois, elle avait appris à déceler chacune de ses preuves d'amour implicites, qui souvent mêlées à d'anodines phrases, seraient passées inaperçues aux yeux de toute autre personne.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, ne te sens pas obligée de travailler, si tu ne trouves pas un boulot qui t'intéresse vraiment. Tu voulais faire de la recherche en potions, il me semble ?

- Oui, mais je refuse de vivre à tes crochets ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Peut-être…mais sache qu'il est inutile que tu te cherches un gagne-pain. Tu vois, l'avantage de sortir avec l'héritier d'une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre, c'est que tu peux te permettre de faire ce qui te passionne sans avoir à te préoccuper des finances…

Bizarrement, il avait adopté un ton légèrement amer dans sa dernière phrase, comme si, par le passé, son expérience personnelle lui avait démontré le contraire.

- On en a déjà parlé, Draco, répondit-elle d'un air las. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à financièrement à l'abri grâce à toi que je ne compte pas travailler. J'aimerai vraiment faire de la recherche…seulement le Ministère n'a plus de budget pour ça et les entreprises privées sont très sélectives. Il faudrait presque…

- Viens avec moi ! lui ordonna-t-il soudain, en se levant brusquement, manquant de renverser le chandelier de bronze, posé sur la table.

Il traversa à grands pas l'immense échiquier de marbre qui ornait le sol, et Hermione sur ses talons, s'engouffra dans un étroit corridor parallèle qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du Manoir.

- Thinia ne t'a pas fait visiter cette partie-là, je présume ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, saisie par le brutal changement d'atmosphère.

Le couloir n'en finissait pas, et à chaque pas, l'air se faisait un peu plus frais et humide.

- Sinistre comme endroit, hein ? lança-t-il à voix basse.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Je tâcherai de l'arranger un peu mieux, à l'avenir. Enfin, c'est plutôt toi qui t'en chargera ; après tout, je n'ai pas eu Optimal en Sortilèges aux Aspics, _moi, _la taquina-t-il.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas nous installer _ici_ ? interrogea-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Non, c'est surtout toi qui auras le privilège d'y venir…Tiens, nous y sommes !

Il poussa une petite porte située à sa gauche et l'invita à entrer la première. Hermione ne put retenir un cri de surprise : c'était un véritable laboratoire !

La pièce circulaire, de taille moyenne, abritait une collection impressionnante d'ustensiles, de chaudrons et de bocaux qui ne demandaient qu'à être remplis.

Au centre trônait une large table rectangulaire dont le bois tendre portait par endroits la marque d'une utilisation antérieure.

- Alors, ça te convient ? demanda Draco d'un ton légèrement railleur, pressentant la réponse.

- C'est formidable! applaudit-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu imagines, je vais enfin pouvoir mener mes propres recherches ?! Je suis sûre que même le professeur Snape n'a pas autant de matériel à sa disposition !

- Mmm…c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu n'as donc plus aucune raison de préférer Poudlard au Manoir ! conclut-il.

- Tu sais, même sans ça, je ne serai pas allée à Poudlard… tu m'aurais trop manqué, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Pour toute réponse, il l'enlaça étroitement et la table eut une toute autre utilisation, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire…

oOo

Le chemin de Traverse, dépourvu de toute animation, somnolait encore dans la douceur matinale de ce mois de juillet.

Certains commerçants patientaient déjà derrière leurs comptoirs, dans l'attente d'un improbable client, mais la plupart devaient tranquillement être en train de se prélasser dans l'arrière-boutique, sirotant un jus de citrouille.

Hermione se rendait d'un pas vif chez l'herboriste, bien décidée à entamer ses recherches au plus tôt.

L'excitation de la veille ne s'était éclipsée momentanément que pour laisser place à son sens pratique, mais elle avait grande hâte d'utiliser son nouveau laboratoire.

Plongée dans l'élaboration de futurs projets, elle esquissa un sourire satisfait, presque naïf, avant de réaliser un peu confuse qu'elle ne devait pas faire meilleure figure qu'une adolescente enamourée.

Saluant poliment le propriétaire, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'étagère des plantes destinées à la concoction des potions, et entreprit de sélectionner celles dont elle aurait besoin.

Tout à coup, la petite clochette retentit, annonçant l'entrée d'un nouveau visiteur.

Ce ne fut que dix bonnes minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à payer, qu'elle reconnut la silhouette longiligne de Severus Snape, dissimulée derrière une étagère adjacente.

_- Professeur_ Snape ! s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

En fait, cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de s'entendre appelé « Severus » une nouvelle fois…

- Miss Granger. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt, déclara-t-il calmement, malgré l'étrange et soudaine impression de manquer d'air.

- Moi aussi ! Je comptais vous envoyer ma réponse aujourd'hui mais puisque vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir vous la dire en personne…

A sa tête un peu ennuyée, il sut qu'elle allait refuser et en fut inexplicablement déçu.

- Je vous épargne la peine de m'expliquer, coupa-t-il, j'ai déjà cru comprendre que ce poste ne vous intéressait pas.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, soupira-t-elle. Honnêtement, je l'aurai sans doute accepté si je n'avais pas eu la possibilité très…inattendue de mener mes propres recherches.

Ce n'était qu'une demie-vérité –elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'intention d'agréer sa demande- mais Snape ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

- Vos propres recherches ? questionna-t-il avec intérêt, ignorant tant bien que mal sa conscience qui blâmait une fois de plus sa curiosité.

- Oui, Draco m'a installé un laboratoire au sous-sol du Manoir ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Il est merveilleux, c'est tellement…

Elle s'arrêta subitement, stupéfaite de voir son interlocuteur abasourdi.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, _jamais _elle n'avait vu le professeur Snape arborer une telle expression et dut reconnaître qu'elle lui seyait beaucoup mieux que l'indifférence ou le mépris.

- Draco ? Draco Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en refoulant un drôle de sentiment qui s'apparentait à la colère.

- Euh…oui…Il est …enfin, vous voyez…nous sommes...

- C'est bon Miss Granger, inutile de me faire un dessin, déclara-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Des félicitations s'imposent ? s'enquit-il ironiquement.

« _Décidément_, lui souffla sa conscience _tu ne peux plus t'empêcher de lui poser des questions, à croire qu'elle déteint sur toi. Très mauvais signe. »_

Il se baffa mentalement pour avoir oser formuler une pensée pareille.

- Non…nous n'en sommes pas encore là, répondit-elle, présumant qu'il faisait allusion au mariage.

Curieusement, elle n'éprouva aucun ressentiment à le voir soulagé. Peut-être même qu'elle en fut flattée…

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez être _attendue_…dit-il brutalement en prenant congé.

Elle régla ses achats et s'en alla avec un sourire en guise d'au revoir, consciente qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

De son côté, Severus débattait sur la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes.  
Etait-ce Draco ou le laboratoire qui « était merveilleux » ?  
En définitive, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse…

oOo

Quand elle eut finit de ranger méticuleusement les différents ingrédients qu'elle venait de se procurer, elle décida d'aller retrouver Draco, réjouie qu'il ait une journée de repos.

Le cœur léger, elle grimpa prestement les escaliers et se précipita vers la bibliothèque.

Certes cette dernière n'était pas aussi complète que celle de Poudlard, mais il y avait suffisamment d'ouvrages rares datant de plusieurs siècles, pour qu'Hermione en fasse son lieu de prédilection.

Arrivée devant la porte entrebâillée, elle perçut quelques bribes de conversation, et reconnut sans peine la voix de Draco qui se mêlait à une voix féminine inconnue.

Elle ne put ignorer la pointe de jalousie qui la tenaillait tandis qu'elle approchait son oreille de la fente.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu autant changer! s'exclama la voix suraiguë. Comment peux-tu te rabaisser à ce point ? C'est…c'est inqualifiable !

- Pardonnez moi si votre avis m'indiffère totalement. Je fréquente qui bon me semble ! répliqua Draco avec véhémence.

- Ainsi, voilà comment tu nous remercies de l'éducation chèrement acquise que nous t'avons offerte. Si ton père le savait…

- Ne parlez pas de mon père ! Vous êtes la première à en avoir honte ! persifla-t-il

- Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me parles sur ce ton, Draco ! cracha-t-elle. Lucius et moi, soupira-t-elle, c'était un mariage arrangé, tu le sais très bien.

- Mais ça ne t'a pas empêchée de…

- Quelques qu'aient pu être nos griefs respectifs, coupa-t-elle, nous t'avons donné une éducation à la hauteur de ton rang, et s'il y a un point sur lequel je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est que tu te dois d'honorer ton sang. J'ai _tout _sacrifié pour toi !

- Effectivement, vous avez toujours tenté de préserver…_ma dignité_, dit-il avec une moue dédaigneuse. Mais mon bonheur vous est bien égal !

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas l'épouser ? interrogea la femme au bout d'un moment, d'un ton suspicieux.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérait, persuadée qu'on parlait d'elle, et s'appuyant un peu plus contre le chambranle, heurta la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment quand elle reconnut Narcissa ex-Malfoy, fièrement plantée devant la cheminée, l'air courroucé et une photographie dans la main, représentant Hermione, la tête négligemment posée sur l'épaule de _son _fils.

La femme, qui fixait son fils jusque là, détourna brusquement le regard et le braqua sur l'intruse, attendant visiblement des explications.

- Ah ! Hermione, te voilà ! Je discutais agréablement avec ma mère. Elle est passée à l'improviste, mais c'est toujours un immense plaisir de la revoir, entama Draco avec un rictus cynique.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle s'exécuta sans broncher, résistant à l'envie soudaine d'admirer le tapis dans ses moindres détails.

Quand elle fut près de lui, il coula un bras autour de sa taille, et lui adressant un sourire mystérieux, déclara :

- Mère, je vous présente ma future femme.

_oOo_

_Alors???  
Vous allez me dire " eh ben, septième chapitre et ils sont déjà sur le seuil du mariage, ça va drôlement vite" ce que je conçois parfaitement. Mais étant donné qu'un des sujets principaux de cette fic est la relation extra-conjugale d'Hermione et Snape, il faut déjà bien qu'elle ait une relation conjugale =)  
Et puis, je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de revoir notre cher vieux Snape, non? D'ailleurs, il devrait être assez présent dans le chapitre prochain -plus copieux- qui mettra en scène le mariage d'Hermione et Draco._

__

Quant à la demande en mariage, désolée mais c'était une demande en mariage made in Malfoy...j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues?? (si le pluriel masculin s'impose, que l'heureux élu se fasse connaître mais je crois que c'est peine perdue sur ce site atrocement féminin, lol)  
Je dois avouer que j'avais trèès envie de changer des demandes traditionnelles du chevalier qui s'agenouille devant sa belle et qui lui sort comme par magie (lol dans HP, c'est un peu normal...) un diamant de 20 carats. Surtout que cela ne me paraissait pas vraiment correspondre avec le caractère de Draco: il est sans doute très amoureux d'Hermione, mais il reste un Serpentard gonflé d'orgueil qui ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments.

Donc voilà, pour les "je t'aime" éperdus, les larmes de joie, bref, tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au romantisme, repassez plus tard! (mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il y en ait...un peu...et pourquoi pas avec Snape?)

à la semaine prochaine, et bises à toutes!

Ilda


	8. Chapitre 8

_disclamer: tout à JKR._

_Un grand merci à **babypearl, Alatariel Melawen, Khalie, Snapinou, sapiwette et Aleksandria020** pour vos reviews toujours aussi agréables et motivantes!  
Merci également à tous les anonymes qui continuent de me lire!_

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents mais rassurez-vous, je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas couper ce chapitre pour maintenir une bonne cohérence interne (j'ai déjà tronquer pas mal de scènes par rapport à mon plan initial) mais j'espère quand même que vous ne vous ennuyerez pas.._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 8 :**

La magnifique bague sertie de diamants et d'une émeraude taillée en cabochon, scintillait d'une lueur irréelle malgré la pénombre.

Hermione l'admirait en silence, fascinée par l'éclat changeant des pierres précieuses. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle l'avait à son doigt, telle une parcelle de bonheur définitivement accrochée à son annulaire gauche.

Et dire que dans une demi-douzaine d'heures, elle serait la propriétaire légitime de ce bijou ! Depuis le quinzième siècle où elle avait été taillée par les Gobelins, la bague avait été l'apparat de chaque épouse Malfoy.

« Mrs Malfoy » chuchota-t-elle à voix basse. « Hermione Malfoy » répéta-t-elle.

Quelque part, cela ne sonnait pas aussi bien que dans ses rêves…

Hermione se leva doucement et s'approcha de la fenêtre, trompant l'ennui.

Elle avait très peu dormi, peut-être à cause de l'absence de Draco, comme le voulait la coutume.

A moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'appréhension qui nouait ses entrailles…

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage d'une beauté enchanteresse qui s'offrait à elle aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'éveillait à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie.

Des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau, suspendues entre ciel et terre, reflétaient pareils à des prismes de cristal, chaque once de lumière qui osait dissiper les brumes matinales.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre un conte de fées, et contre toutes attentes, cette sensation lui procurait un profond malaise.

Quelle était donc cette peur qui dévorait inexorablement les limbes de sa conscience ?

oOo

Draco tentait d'écouter la conversation que menaient allègrement des amis de sa connaissance, mais son esprit distrait l'emmenait sans cesse ailleurs.

Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi long.

Autour de lui, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son impatience.

La plupart des invités affichaient une expression proche de la béatitude –à croire que c'était leur propre mariage-, certains discutaient en petits groupes, tandis que d'autres s'extasiaient sur la décoration somptueuse. (Il fallait dire que les elfes s'étaient vraiment surpassés.)

Seul, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce –obscurité très relative vu le nombre incalculable de bougies qui flottaient- Severus Snape observait avec détachement ces dizaines de visages, inconnus ou désagréablement familiers, qui se réjouissaient du futur bonheur des jeunes mariés.

Tant de sourires dégoulinant de bons sentiments l'écoeuraient au plus haut point.

S'il avait accepté de venir, c'était seulement par respect vis-à-vis Draco -qu'il avait pris sous sa protection à la fin de sa sixième année-…et peut-être aussi pour revoir Miss Granger.

Stop.

Il était hors de question qu'il s'aventure sur cette pente extrêmement glissante : premièrement, elle serait une femme mariée dans quelques heures, deuxièmement, ce serait absolument déloyal envers Draco que de la convoiter, et troisièmement, c'était une ancienne élève de vingt ans sa cadette.

Quoique, ce n'était pas le dernier point qui le dérangeait le plus.

oOo

Deux étages plus haut, Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les inquiétudes d'Hermione.

Chargée de composer la coiffure de la mariée, elle s'efforçait désespérément de maintenir les mèches rebelles de son amie à l'aide de multiples sortilèges ; sans succès.

Finalement, elle se décida à employer la méthode moldue, malgré ses réticences : une bonne dose de patience et la moitié de la bombe de laque suffirent à la réalisation de son chignon.

- Her-miii-ione ! s'écria une Ginny frôlant la crise d'hystérie. Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger ! Tu refais encore un seul mouvement et je te lance un _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Voyant Hermione grimacer, elle la prévint :

- Je t'interdis d'y toucher ! Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, tu es magnifique comme ça ! Fais moi confiance pour une fois, la taquina-t-elle. Allez, maintenant je te laisse, tu nous rejoins dans quelques minutes comme prévu. Fais attention à ta robe dans l'escalier de marbre !

- Déjà ?! s'exclama-t-elle en cachant difficilement son angoisse.

Hermione, tu-vas-épouser-l'homme-que-tu-aimes-alors-par-pitié-cesse-de-te-prendre-la-tête ! débita Ginny pour couper court à toutes protestations. C'est normal d'appréhender, reprit-elle plus doucement, mais là, je vais finir par croire que tu ne _veux pas_ te marier !

oOo

Et soudain, il _la_ vit, frôlant les marches de sa traîne, semblable à une apparition mystique.

Elle faisait figue d'un ange ainsi vêtue, le menton légèrement baissé, agrippant la rampe d'une main, et soulevant délicatement sa robe de soie de l'autre.

Le cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine, il s'avança au bas de l'escalier, alors que la salle retenait son souffle.

Emboîtant le pas au couple qui s'avançait majestueusement vers les hautes portes de chêne de la salle de réception, les invités quittèrent le hall sous les œillades intriguées des multiples portraits.

Pénétrant la première dans l'immense pièce toute décorée aux armoiries des Malfoy, tandis que Draco lui maintenait galamment la battant ouvert, Hermione aperçut l'enchanteur -un petit homme à l'allure trapue dépêché par le Ministère- qui les attendait au bout d'un long tapis pourpre brodé d'or.

Instinctivement, la foule se scinda en deux, chacun s'installant de part et d'autre de la carpette nuptiale.

Parcourant vaguement l'assemblée du regard, elle distingua les visages d'Harry, Ginny, Luna et Ron empreints d'une solennité inhabituelle, et consciente d'être la cible de toutes les attentions, elle pinça nerveusement les lèvres.

Draco avait eu beau lui assurer que tous avaient fini par accepter son futur mariage –y compris sa propre mère- elle devinait sans peine que certains Serpentards présents, bien qu'issus de l'entourage proche de son mari, guettaient avidement le moindre faux-pas et seraient probablement ravis de la tenir en échec.

Jetant un furtif coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle reconnut avec soulagement la silhouette de ses parents ; les autres membres de sa famille n'étant pas au courant de ses dons _particuliers_, il avait été évidemment impossible de les inviter à une cérémonie sorcière.

La sensation de picotements au creux de sa main gauche la ramena brutalement à la réalité et elle faillit s'étonner de voir quelques gouttes de sang perler à la surface de sa peau, tandis que l'enchanteur marmonnait une formule incompréhensible.

A ses côtés, Draco se tenait dans une posture similaire : la paume de la main dirigée vers la terre, l'air un peu absent.

Leurs mains se retrouvèrent soudainement jointes dans une union poisseuse qui mêla leur sang, pendant que l'enchanteur faisait jaillir des langues de feu gueule et sinople qui s'enroulèrent paresseusement autour de leurs poignets.

Puis, écartant délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui avait réussi à échapper à l'emprise tyrannique de son chignon, Draco embrassa Hermione passionnément, suscitant les applaudissements chaleureux des invités.

oOo

A présent considérée comme la maîtresse de maison officielle, Hermione recevait les invités qui venaient la couvrir d'une myriade de compliments, de sincères félicitations et de vœux de bonheur.

La scène lui parut surréaliste, à l'image du reste de la journée, d'ailleurs.

Elle avait assisté, passive, au grand repas traditionnel ainsi qu'à toutes les activités qui avaient animé l'après-midi, comme si une partie d'elle refusait encore de s'incarner en la nouvelle personne de Mrs Malfoy.

Pourtant, tout aurait dû la combler : Draco exultait littéralement de joie et il ne se souciait plus de le cacher.

Ses amis et ses parents baignaient dans l'euphorie la plus totale, la soirée se déroulait au mieux, même les Serpentards semblaient avoir oublié momentanément la vieille rivalité de leurs maisons.

Voyant Narcissa s'approcher, elle la détailla et se surprit à la juger très belle malgré son allure hautaine, l'âge mûr ne faisant qu'embellir ses traits.

Ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter devant sa nouvelle belle-mère, elle lui laissa la faveur d'entamer la conversation :

- Je dois dire que ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imaginais le mariage de mon fils, dit-elle calmement, ignorant le tressaillement d'Hermione. J'aurais préféré le célébrer dans le Derbyshire –nous y avons une résidence secondaire. J'y aurais bien entendu convié toute la noblesse sorcière du comté, en plus des invités de marque et de notre famille, la décoration aurait été plus harmonieuse, le repas moins riche mais de meilleure qualité, il y aurait eu Lucius…et la mariée aurait été issue d'une famille de Sang-Pur reconnue…

Sa voix resta en suspens, comme si elle visualisait la scène, ou qu'elle se remémorait de vieux souvenirs.

Hermione se retint de justesse de lui balancer un _« où voulez-vous donc en venir ? »_ vindicatif ; après tout, les relations entre belle-mère et belle-fille n'avaient jamais eu la côte d'amicalité.

- Voyez-vous, reprit-elle, rien de tel ne s'est produit aujourd'hui. Et pourtant je ne le regrette pas.

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait devant l'expression ahurie de sa bru.

- Vous avez changé Draco, continua-t-elle froidement, et même si je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous en être reconnaissante ou pas, il faut accepter que les choses changent, parce que même…

- …si nous ne voulons pas les accepter, nous les subissons quoiqu'il advienne, compléta à mi-voix Hermione.

- Exactement, confirma Narcissa. J'en ai eu la preuve aujourd'hui : mon fils vient d'épouser une… fille de moldus alors que son père est enfermé à Azkaban et il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi heureux. Il y a deux mois, je n'aurais jamais pu envisager que les choses se passent ainsi, et pourtant elles se sont produites sans attendre mon consentement.

Draco vint vers elles à ce moment, l'air rayonnant, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme.

Se tournant vers Narcissa, Hermione inclina légèrement la tête dans un salut plein de déférence, avant de se fondre dans la masse grouillante de visages souriants –certains, passablement éméchés- qui s'étaient agglutinés devant la salle de Bal.

- Finalement, l'émeraude des Malfoy vous sied bien mieux que je n'aurai pu l'espérer pour moi, toute Sang-Pur que je suis… murmura Narcissa pour elle-même en la voyant s'éloigner.

oOo

Severus Snape fixait d'un œil torve le jeune couple qui valsait en pleine lumière, tournoyant au milieu de la piste, et qui était pour l'heure, l'unique source d'admiration d'une centaine de personnes.

Les derniers accords de l'orchestre retentirent bientôt, mais furent vite couverts par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tandis que certains couples envahissaient à leur tour la surface miroitante du parquet ciré.

Les valses s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, et il constata –non sans une pointe d'amertume- les multiples cavaliers qui se succédaient au bras de Miss Granger.

_« Mrs Malfoy »_ rectifia sa conscience irritée.

Il tenta de l'ignorer un moment, mais quand il la vit non loin de lui, apparemment seule et sans d'autre occupation que celle de finir le verre qu'elle tenait gracieusement, il ne résista pas à la tentation de l'approcher.

- Voudriez-vous danser ? demanda-t-il courtoisement lorsqu'il fut derrière elle.

Ce n'était pas précisément une invitation en bonne et due forme mais il avait passé l'âge de jouer les chevaliers conquérants.

Prenant son air étonné comme assentiment, il la prit délicatement par la taille et l'emmena vers la piste de danse.

- J'ignorais que vous dansiez, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'ils virevoltaient avec aisance.

- Il semblerait que ce soit la coutume d'honorer la _maîtresse de maison_, se justifia-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et observant avec satisfaction, la soudaine coloration de ses joues.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là, que vous vous souciez des convenances, ironisa-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de resserrer son étreinte.

- Etes-vous heureuse ? s'enquit-il subitement.

Elle le dévisagea avec stupeur : c'était, à ce jour, la question la plus incongrue et la plus dérangeante qu'on ne lui ait jamais posée.

- Vous voilà mariée à un des hommes les plus riches du pays, qui de surcroît, vous aime et vous tient en haute estime. Le rêve de toutes jeunes filles sensées, en somme, grimaça-t-il. Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de vingt-quatre ans et votre avenir est désormais tout tracé. Il me parait donc légitime de savoir si vous en êtes heureuse, termina-t-il avec aplomb, alors que sa conscience réprimandait vertement son audace.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela? En quoi cela peut-il bien vous importer ? questionna-t-elle vivement.

- Vous éludez la question, mais je vais répondre à la votre, répondit-il sans sourciller. Je vous trouve plutôt taciturne pour une jeune mariée. Certes, vous souriez à tout venant, adressez un mot gentil à chacun, jouez à la perfection votre rôle d'hôtesse et pourtant…j'ai comme l'impression –comment dire ?- que vous n'êtes pas _sincère_.

- Oh ! mais comment pouvez-vous insinuer une chose pareille ? s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes mots ! Je sais que la franchise est très importante _chez les __Gryffondors_, insista-t-il avec un rictus narquois, et je n'entends pas que vous êtes _hypocrite_, loin de là ! Mais vos sourires, quoique charmants, manquent d'authenticité…je dirais même que _vous vous y __forcez._

Elle garda le silence pendant un certain temps, déstabilisée par les propos de son professeur et la vérité sous-jacente qu'elle y devinait.

Embarrassée par leur proximité troublante, elle n'avait désormais qu'une seule hâte : que la danse s'achève le plus rapidement possible.

- Je suis parfaitement heureuse, déclara-t-elle sèchement, en espérant mettre un terme à une conversation qui l'avait bien plus ébranlée qu'elle ne voulait le croire.

Il opina brièvement de la tête mais elle comprit à son expression qu'il n'y accordait pas le moindre crédit. Chassant ces préoccupations inopportunes, elle se laissa entraîner sans résistance dans le tourbillon final, appréciant malgré elle le contact tiède de ses mains sur son corps.

La résonance des derniers accords s'estompa progressivement, et Severus, s'inclinant légèrement devant elle, prit congé sans plus tarder.

- Bonsoir, _Mrs Malfoy, _susurra-t-il avec une pointe de fiel qui ne manqua pas de l'exaspérer.

Ce serait seulement quelques semaines plus tard, qu'Hermione y saisirait l'amertume et la douleur qui s'y cachaient.

_oOo_

_Avant de lire vos commentaires -que j'attends avec impatience- je vous dois quand même quelques justifications._

_Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçues par l'attitude de Narcissa envers sa nouvelle belle-fille, mais c'est vraiment ainsi que j'imaginais ce personnage: je pense que son amour pour Draco (très étouffant, je vous l'accorde, on dirait ma mère^^) peut s'affranchir de toutes les limites de sa conscience et de son éducation..on l'a vu dans le T7!_

_Deuxième point, et pas le moindre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déstabilisées par le comportement de Snape, relativement téméraire dans ses questions, avouons-le!  
En fait, je dois bien préciser que je me suis plus ou moins consciemment inspirée du personnage d'Edward Rochester (issu de **Jane Eyre, **__Charlotte Brontë.)  
Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont tous deux une psychologie torturée, malgré les apparences? _

_Cela dit, je comprendrais tout à fait que vous ne partagiez pas mon avis..mais n'hésitez pas à me le transmettre quand même!_


	9. Chapitre 9

_disclamer: tout à JKR._

_Tout d'abord, excusez-moi de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière comme prévu, mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai passé une épouvantable semaine clouée au lit avec une température avoisinant celle des grains de sable dans le désert...Voilà qui explique mon retard! (D'ailleurs, le chapitre suivant n'étant toujours pas commencé pour la même raison, je ne peux pas vous promettre de le poster la semaine prochaine...)_

_Je voudrais maintenant remercier mes fidèles lectrices, à savoir **babypearl, Aleksandria020, Alatariel Melawen, Snapinou, Khalie, Sapiwette et Trukounette. **Merci pour la régularité de vos commentaires et de vos encouragements qui me motivent toujours autant!_

_**Artémis, Khalya, chiarina et Mina 008, **je vous souhaite la bienvenue, et vous remercie pour vos reviews très appréciées!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 9 :** "Le mariage, c'est comme au restaurant : à peine est-on servit qu'on regarde dans l'assiette du voisin."

_« C'est bien connu, les premières disputes marquent souvent un tournant essentiel dans un couple. Synonymes de « remise en question », elles sont aussi une première occasion de tester son attachement pour l'autre. _

_Le dialogue est bien entendu l'arme la plus efficace pour surmonter cette épreuve, à condition qu'il soit ouvert et qu'il se déroule dans le respect et l'acceptation de l'autre. _

_Voyons quelques principes basiques pour éviter les écueils classiques d'une discussion qui s'annonce parfois orageuse._

_Dans un premier temps, il est absolument inutile d'extorquer à tout prix de l'autre, des promesses ou des concessions. _

_Il faut d'abord que les deux parties échangent honnêtement leurs ressentis, c'est-à-dire sans tronquer des éléments potentiels de tension, et -très important- sans nier celui de l'autre._

_Quelque soit la pomme de discorde et le tempérament des deux personnes, il est nécessaire d'adopter une attitude ouverte et attentive, qui, pour les caractères dits « forts » se caractérise parfois par une légère mise en retrait. _

_Rappelez-vous que dans un couple, une réelle écoute mutuelle constitue un bon tiers de sa réussite. »_

Hermione referma en soupirant l'ouvrage de psychologie intitulé _« Les secrets de la réussite d'un couple, ou comment vaincre le malentendu » _qu'elle feuilletait en désespoir de cause.

Un cadeau de sa mère, dont elle se retrouvait, malgré elle, à en faire « bon usage » comme le préconisait la formule habituelle.

La gorge nouée, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, la vision brouillée par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

La splendeur de la Roseraie semblait avoir été balayée par les premières bourrasques du vent d'octobre et quelques feuilles, prématurément brunies, jonchaient déjà le sol humide.

Les roses jadis éclatantes, courbaient leur tête nue, fixant tristement leur corolle qui gisait à terre ; et l'air endeuillé de leur calice inspirait autant de pitié qu'un condamné décapité.

Elle réalisa soudain à quel point tout avait été vite. Ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis six petits mois- la preuve, ils n'en étaient qu'à leur première réelle dispute, et par Merlin, ils étaient _déjà_ mariés!

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête comme pour chasser les questions lancinantes qui s'étaient empêtrées dans son esprit.

Elle aurait aimé parler à quelqu'un et songea vaguement à Ginny; mais malgré l'amitié inébranlable qui les liait, elle n'était pas sûre que les conseils venant d'une femme enceinte soient tout à fait objectifs en la matière.

Retenant un sanglot, elle se demanda une fois de plus comment la situation avait pu ainsi s'envenimer à leur insu.

Draco voulait dès à présent « assurer sa lignée », contrairement à Hermione qui était plutôt réticente à l'idée d'avoir un enfant et carrément opposée à tomber enceinte maintenant. Bon sang, comment se faisait-il qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à aborder le sujet avant?

Elle qui était si rationnelle, elle qui avait élevé la connaissance et la prévoyance au rang de sacro-saints principes, comment avait-elle pu épouser un homme dont elle ne connaissait presque rien, hormis un passé peu glorieux?

A bien y réfléchir, Draco lui avait-il vraiment laisser le choix, avec sa demande aussi inattendue qu'informelle? Il l'avait mise devant le fait accompli et durant un millième de seconde, elle eut l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire marionnette entre ses mains et en conçut une féroce rancoeur.

"_Mère, je vous présente ma future femme_."

Cette phrase la hantait telle une litanie. Cette phrase avait scellé son destin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

La veille, dans leur chambre conjugale brutalement dépourvue de chaleur, quelques mots maladroits avaient suffi à les piquer au vif. Ils étaient ensuite montés tous deux sur leurs grands chevaux, se murant avec une farouche obstination derrière leur position respective.

Comment un simple désaccord avait-il pu prendre une telle proportion ?

Il n'était même pas rentré au Manoir et Hermione priait ardemment pour qu'il ne soit pas allé se consoler auprès d'une ancienne conquête.

Peut-être était-ce dû à son manque d'expérience en matière de vie amoureuse -qui avait-elle connu, hormis cette amourette avec Viktor Krum et sa brève histoire avec Ron?- mais cette première querelle l'avait tant ébranlée qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quels étaient les fondements de son mariage.

« La fidélité en fait partie, bien entendu.. » se rassura-t-elle à mi-voix

Un craquement sonore déchira soudain le silence pesant du boudoir et Thinia, l'elfe de maison, apparut.

- Thinia implore le pardon de la Maîtresse pour avoir pris la liberté de la déranger, couina la chétive créature.

- Qui a-t-il ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix atone, le regard toujours perdu dans le paysage brumeux.

- Un homme souhaite voir la Maîtresse. Il attend dans le vestibule. Thinia doit-elle lui dire de monter ?

- Non, je vais le rejoindre dans une minute, murmura Hermione en resserrant l'étole chamarrée qui lui couvrait les épaules.

- Thinia doit-elle préparer quelque chose d'autre?

- Non, c'est inutile…au fait, qui est-ce ? s'enquit-elle sans vraiment d'intérêt.

- La Maîtresse est attendue par Severus Snape, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant obséquieusement.

oOo

La pièce aurait pu paraître spacieuse si elle n'avait pas été encombrée d'étagères qui croulaient sous des piles de parchemins, et d'armoires contenant quelques objets de magie noire, mêlés à un fameux bric-à-brac.

La rangée de fenêtres enchantées diffusait une lumière douce, si tamisée que son faible éclat était entièrement absorbée par les meubles de bois sombre.

Les angles du fond étaient occupés par deux bureaux massifs couverts de dossiers, et sur l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme semblait s'y être assoupi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, baignant brusquement le quartier général des Aurors d'une clarté aveuglante qui fit frémir Draco. Clignant des yeux, il reconnut à contre-jour la silhouette de Potter et grogna de frustration en guise de bonjour.

- Déjà là Malfoy ? T'as dormi au bureau ou quoi ? ricana Harry en le voyant s'étirer paresseusement.

- 'crois pas si bien dire, marmonna-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

Harry contourna son bureau et fixa son collègue, les sourcils froncés.

De toute évidence, il avait passé la nuit là, mais bizarrement il avait plutôt la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de subir une nuit blanche.

Sachant qu'aucun dossier n'était suffisamment urgent pour mériter un tel zèle, il en devina sans peine la raison.

Sans être devenu un ami intime de Malfoy, ils avaient noué des liens de camaraderie acceptables -qu'ils auraient qualifié d'impensables quelques années auparavant- et Harry le connaissait désormais assez pour lire entre les lignes de son caractère.

Et puis, depuis son mariage avec Hermione, il était presque devenu l'égal d'un beau-frère ; même s'ils persistaient toujours à s'appeler par leur nom –plus par habitude d'ailleurs, que par réelle envie de garder l'autre à distance.

- Il y a un problème avec Hermione ? dit doucement Harry en s'asseyant à son bureau.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Draco en eut conscience, si bien qu'il ne chercha pas à nier.

En temps normal, il se serait sans doute engagé dans une joute verbale, mais la fatigue accumulée au cours de ces deux derniers jours avait sérieusement entamé ses réserves d'ironie.

Il hocha lentement la tête, le regard vague, visiblement peu désireux de poursuivre la conversation.

- Si tu veux mon avis, avec Hermione, tu ferais mieux de…..

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Potter, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Croisant les jambes, Harry haussa les épaules et combla le silence en rangeant bruyamment quelques plans épars. Puis, dévisageant à nouveau son subordonné, il reprit :

- Très bien, soit. Mais je vais quand même te le donner avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose que tu regrettes.

Malfoy voulut intervenir mais il balaya ses objections d'un geste de la main impérieux.

- Je considère Hermione comme une sœur et je ne supporterais pas qu'elle souffre à cause de ton obstination…ou de ton orgueil…

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas têtue, elle, peut-être ? s'écria Draco.

- Oh, bien que sûr que si ! J'ai du ruser un nombre incalculable de fois pour déjouer ses questions incessantes, et tourner son obstination en ma faveur, répliqua Harry, un sourire pensif sur les lèvres.

- Alors que me conseilles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à elle, et j'ose croire que c'est le cas puisque tu l'as épousée, tu devrais t'excuser sans tarder et tenir un peu plus compte de son opinion, quelle qu'elle soit. Ca devrait vous éviter de prochaines disputes…

- M'excuser ! s'exclama-t-il. Et de quoi devrais-je m'excuser ?

- A ce niveau là, toi seul peux le savoir, répondit-il.

Draco renifla d'un air sceptique et fit mine de s'absorber dans la lecture d'un pavé poussiéreux.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry dit à voix basse :

- Et tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'Hermione veuille avoir des enfants…du moins, pas tout de suite… ; rajouta-t-il en voyant Draco se redresser brusquement et le fusiller du regard.

oOo

Severus commençait vraiment à regretter sa venue –d'autant que son prétexte lui semblait tellement dérisoire qu'il craignait qu'elle ne découvre sa motivation profonde- lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de pas venant du corridor de l'aile Est.

Connaissant bien le Manoir pour y avoir été régulièrement invité du temps de Lucius –et de Voldemort- il savait que le transplanage des humains y était impossible, ainsi, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir arriver, légèrement essoufflée et les joues délicatement colorées.

Son visage paraissait un peu différent mais il n'aurait pas su dire quelle en était la cause.

- Mrs Malfoy, salua-t-il. Excusez mon intrusion à cette heure matinale…

- Professeur Snape ! J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas être ici, en même temps que derrière les murs de Poudlard ! J'en déduis donc que vous avez finalement trouvé un remplaçant, s'exclama-t-elle dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

- Culpabiliseriez-vous pour m'avoir indirectement obligé à prolonger de laborieuses recherches ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis sincèrement navrée que mon refus vous ait compliqué la tâche, vous savez... Qui est le nouveau remplaçant ?

- Une remplaçante, en l'occurrence. Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il faillit ajouter _« elle ne se débrouillera jamais aussi bien que vous » _mais se retint de justesse : il n'était peut-être plus professeur, mais les compliments restaient néfastes pour sa réputation.

Elle esquissa un sourire un peu forcé en guise de réponse, et il s'apprêtait à lui exposer l'objet de sa visite quant il remarqua soudain ce qui alourdissait ses traits.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux bouffis et rougis.

Instantanément, l'atmosphère parut se charger d'une tension impalpable et Severus, regrettant sa question, pinça les lèvres, agacé. Pourtant, si Hermione ne l'en avait pas su totalement incapable, elle aurait presque pu déceler une pointe de compassion dans sa voix.

Pendant une brève seconde, elle eut la folle envie de lui confier ses tracas, mais le souvenir cuisant de leur dernière conversation, qui remontait maintenant à trois semaines, l'en dissuada aussitôt.

Se redressant dignement, elle répondit d'une voix détimbrée :

- Absolument pas. Que me voulez-vous ? enchaîna-t-elle presque effrontément.

Si Severus fut vexé par son ton impérieux, il n'en montra rien. Peut-être parce que l'idée sous-jacente d'une dispute entre Hermione et Draco avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant.

- Je suis venu vous apporter une fiole de sang de dragon. C'est un ingrédient très rare et comme vous avez laissé entendre que vous aimeriez mener vos propres recherches…expliqua-t-il avec la désagréable impression de se justifier, chose qui se produisait trop souvent à son goût lorsqu'il était avec elle.

- Mais…à Poudlard ? je veux dire, Hannah en aura sûrement besoin… ? demanda-t-elle, confuse par tant d'attentions

- Voyons, avez-vous travaillé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sur une potion qui requérait du sang de dragon durant vos sept années d'études à Poudlard ?

Il affichait à présent un air ouvertement moqueur.

- Je vous croyais meilleure mémoire ! railla-t-il. Le sang de dragon déculpe les propriétés de toutes potions, ce serait fort imprudent que de le laisser à la disposition d'une bande d'adolescents écervelés…enfin, Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.

- Mrs Malfoy, corrigea-t-elle machinalement, sans beaucoup de conviction.

Le silence se glaça soudain, comme si la présence de Draco, indirectement évoquée par son nom, s'étendait entre eux, tel un mur invisible.

Severus se rembrunit durant une fraction de seconde, mais recouvra vite son sang-froid. Néanmoins, quand il reprit la parole, ce fut avec un ton beaucoup plus dur :

- Voici la fiole, dit-il en la lui mettant dans sa main tendue. Maintenant, si vous permettez…finit-il en désignant la massive porte d'entrée.

En le voyant s'éloigner sans plus de cérémonie, Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas du tout le voir partir, bien qu'elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

La perspective de se retrouver à nouveau seule pendant toute une journée lui fut d'autant plus déplaisante qu'elle appréciait, malgré tout, ses échanges avec Snape.

Peut-être pourraient-ils même travailler ensemble, qui sait ?

- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous ne voulez pas rester enco...encore un peu ? Venez donc prendre…un thé…

Aussitôt que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, elle prit conscience de leur absurdité. Non seulement, elle se comportait comme une stupide gamine, mais en plus, c'était _Snape_, par Merlin ! Pas Ron ou Harry !

Il se retourna et revint lentement sur ses pas, jusqu'à ce que leur proximité soit à la limite de la décence.  
Ainsi, elle avait finalement décidé de jouer les hôtesses parfaites…pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Essayant courageusement de le regarder dans les yeux, Hermione continua :

- Je vous remercie pour la fiole…C'est très...touchant…Si vous comptez poursuivre vos recherches en potions…peut-être pourrions-nous travailler ensemble à l'avenir ? Enfin, c'estcommevouspréférez ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en rougissant.

Severus la dévisagea, incrédule.

Contrairement à certaines rumeurs, il avait eu suffisamment d'expérience avec les femmes pour savoir quand l'une d'entre elles était intéressée ; et pourtant, dans le cas présent, il ne savait pas exactement comment interpréter sa proposition.

« Trop honnête pour songer délibérément à tromper Draco » soupira-t-il dans son for intérieur.

Ce qui était sûr en revanche, c'est que travailler à ses côtés serait sans doute quelque chose de particulièrement agréable et douloureux à la fois, tant il était entiché d'elle maintenant.

Il réalisa brusquement qu'elle le fixait toujours de ses yeux candides, rendus légèrement brillants par les larmes, attendant sa réponse avec une gêne muette. Ses boucles brunes dévoraient son visage, caressant son front et ses joues dont il pouvait deviner la douceur.  
Il la détailla sans vergogne, silencieusement, longuement; et tandis qu'il admirait son allure sensuellement négligée, Hermione, dans une seconde de folie, brava son regard scrutateur et le transperça d'une oeillade brûlante.

Les sens embrasés, tous ses principes volèrent alors en éclat, et sans plus se soucier de Draco, de son statut matrimonial et de leur différence d'âge, il l'embrassa fiévreusement, accaparant ses lèvres dans une étreinte vaine.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise ; puis pendant un merveilleux instant, les yeux mi-clos, elle se délecta du contact de ce corps vibrant d'une passion à peine contenue, jusqu'à ce que la réalité n'assaille brutalement sa morale.

Elle se raidit, figée d'horreur.

_Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?_

A l'instant où elle rouvrit les yeux, Severus sut qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

Nul besoin de legilimencie, pour lire la soudaine panique qui avait envahie ses beaux yeux noisette.

D'un bond, Hermione s'écarta de lui, la bouche crispée dans une moue accusatrice.

Le souffle court, il aurait voulu pouvoir s'expliquer, mais trop de conflits faisaient rage dans son esprit, et de toute façon, les mots lui auraient manqué.

C'est à peine s'il murmura en s'éloignant :

- Pardonnez-moi, Hermione…

Puis, traversant le vestibule, il quitta le Manoir sans un regard en arrière.

_oOo_

_Alors, déçues? J'espère quand même que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'ils finissent concrètement ensemble dès le premier baiser...Non seulement Hermione est mariée et naturellement peu encline aux intrigues de ce genre; mais en plus, Snape n'est pas spécialement un modèle de simplicité...  
Sinon, je n'ai pas résisté à écrire une scène incluant Harry (surtout face à Malfoy!), j'aime bien son côté sauveur-et-protecteur-du-monde horripilant...cela dit, je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas votre cas! _

_Aaah au fait, désolée pour la leçon de psychologie qui ouvre le chapitre, mais j'étais relativement peu inspirée pour entamer celui-ci et je ne voulais pas que la dispute d'Hermione et Draco soit un élément essentiel en soi (et donc décrit "en direct"), mais plutôt qu'elle fasse partie du contexte psychologique des personnages...J'espère que mes errances ne se font toutefois pas trop ressentir... _

_Comme toujours, j'attends vos critiques avec impatience! _

_Bises à toutes _

_Ilda_


	10. Chapitre 10

_disclamer: tout à JKR sauf mes idées saugrenues (comme faire d'Hermione une femme adultère, par exemple...)_

_Aujourd'hui c'est Noël en avance, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer: la première, c'est que je suis guérie et que ma température est redevenue à peu près normale (quoiqu'avec ce froid glacial, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre!)  
Ok c'est loin d'être passionnant, je passe donc à la seconde nouvelle: j'ai trimé dur, j'ai zappé pas mal de révisions mais l'essentiel est là: vous avez votre chapitre!! (et un plus long que le précédent, si ce n'est pas beau ça!!!!)_

_Remarquez, c'est aussi grâce à vous et vos encouragements diablement motivants donc mille mercis à_ **Snapinou, Mina 008, babypearl, khalya, Cixi, Aleksandria020, Alatariel Melawen, lakmi, chiarina, Khalie, Eileen19, Ste7851 et artémis.  
**_Pour celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu "personnellement", sachez que vos reviews sont extrêmement appréciées, et que toutes les critiques son acceptées par l'auteur!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 10 :**

Bien après que l'écho du claquement de la porte d'entrée ait retenti sous les voûtes du hall, Hermione demeura statufiée dans une position rigide, qui aurait pu passer pour de la dignité si elle n'avait paru prête à défaillir au moindre souffle.

La résonance amère du départ précipité de Snape semblait bourdonner dans l'air, vrillant ses nerfs, tandis que les notes graves d'une rumeur plus lointaine, pareilles à des glas, chargeaient l'atmosphère d'une sourde menace.

Puis, peu à peu, la violente jonction de ses mains se relâcha, libérant de ses paumes moites la fiole miraculeusement intacte, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et sa nuque ploya, entraînant son regard sur les rosaces de marbre qui ornaient le sol.

Clignant des yeux dans l'espoir que la réalité lui apparaisse plus nettement, elle se remémora soudain sa propre phrase, faussement rassurante : _« La fidélité en fait partie, bien entendu. »_

Ses paupières se crispèrent spasmodiquement.

Quelque part dans son subconscient germèrent les prémices de la culpabilité, mais pour l'heure, ils étaient occultés par l'effroyable sensation de vide qui avait succédé…à quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Qu'avait-elle vraiment ressenti dans les bras de Severus ? Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ou du désir ?

Le souvenir des étreintes de Draco lui parut soudain fade ; la joie et le bien-être qu'elles lui procuraient n'étaient rien à côté de cette nouvelle émotion…  
Jamais elle n'avait goûté auparavant ce sentiment de plénitude totale, de bonheur à l'état pur.  
Mais peut-être était-ce justement le caractère impossible de leur relation qui avait sublimé cet unique instant ?

Réalisant brutalement qu'elle était toujours plantée au milieu du vestibule, Hermione regagna ses appartements d'un pas lent.

Sa vie sentimentale avait toujours été pareille à un cours d'eau limpide sans aucun remous, dont les seuls méandres avaient été Victor Krum et Ron, il y a quelques années…  
Lorsqu'elle s'était mariée, cette source cristalline s'était muée en un fleuve majestueux charriant occasionnellement quelques troncs d'arbres arrachés dans son impétueuse course vers l'océan.  
Et pourtant, il lui semblait tout à coup s'embourber dans la vase verdâtre qui précède les marécages mortels…

La tête lourde de fatigue, appesantie par la léthargie qui succède aux insomnies, elle se lova dans le fauteuil qui portait encore les stigmates de sa nuit blanche, tout près de l'âtre rougeoyant.  
Les pupilles dilatées, elle contempla fixement les braises incandescentes, invoquant silencieusement la venue salutaire du sommeil, qui chasserait l'espace de quelques heures, toutes ses préoccupations…

oOo

Fronçant les sourcils comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était contrarié, Severus relut sa phrase pour la troisième fois, incapable de se concentrer.

Les lettres dansaient devant ses yeux, formant des mots incongrus que la part opérationnelle de son esprit essayait en vain de comprendre, l'autre étant trop absorbée dans l'analyse de la réaction d'Hermione.

S'avouant finalement vaincu, il reposa avec lassitude son exemplaire des _« Potions d'hier et d'aujourd'hui » _; et but une gorgée de whisky pur Feu, avec l'espoir inconscient que l'alcool lui efface ses souvenirs autant qu'il lui brûlait la trachée.

Il n'était pas dans sa nature de recourir à des subterfuges extérieurs pour chasser ses appréhensions, d'autant plus que dans le cas présent, il doutait fort que cela lui soit d'une grande aide à la compréhension de la situation.

Mais peu importe, cette fois-ci, il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de noyer ses sens dans la volupté trompeuse qu'était l'enivrement. A défaut de goûter l'ivresse de l'amour, il connaîtrait celle du corps !

Pourquoi Hermione l'avait-elle finalement repoussé ?

La réponse était tellement évidente qu'il aurait été capable de la donner même après sa dixième rasade.

Et pourtant, la question n'en était pas moins omniprésente : Draco était-il _vraiment_ son seul obstacle ?

Il avait perçu un souffle tiède, comme un soupir de résignation, juste avant qu'elle ne se détache brutalement de lui…Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit pas si indifférente qu'elle s'ingéniait à le paraître ?

Severus essayait de se convaincre que si elle n'avait pas été mariée, il aurait probablement été encore dans ses bras à l'heure actuelle ; que seule sa conscience morale les avait séparés, au propre comme au figuré.

Désormais, elle ne pourrait plus décemment ignorer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Cette perspective lui procura d'ailleurs un étrange sentiment de malaise : d'une certaine façon, elle détenait à présent toutes les cartes.  
Toutes, y compris celle de son cœur.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour l'embrasser, l'équilibre de leur relation aurait pu être sauvé…

L'amertume le gagna. C'était si injuste de devoir regretter le seul geste d'affection spontané qu'il n'ait jamais donné à quelqu'un !

Les coudes appuyés sur le bord de la table, Severus se prit la tête entre les mains dans un élan d'impuissance. Au moins, ici, dans cet endroit reculé qu'était Spinner's End, personne ne pourrait constater l'étendue de son abattement ; lui qui haïssait plus que tout la faiblesse.

Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi, l'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool ?

Il n'aurait su le dire avec précision. Peut-être n'étaient-ce que quelques secondes de rêve, celles qui, bien qu'éphémères, ont la consistance de l'éternité.

Ou peut-être avait-il réellement somnolé pendant plusieurs minutes…

Par la fenêtre couverte d'une fine pellicule de buée, il aperçut les cimes de peupliers qui se détachaient sur le ciel nuageux gris pâle et ondulaient inlassablement, comme mues par une force invisible.

Le crépuscule ne tarderait pas à tomber, en déduit-il. Dans une heure, la nuit reprendrait à nouveau ses droits, et plongerait son existence dans l'obscurité complète.

A moins que…

Les flammes orangées qui léchaient paresseusement les bûches à moitié calcinées se teignirent soudain en vert, illuminant la pièce d'un halo irréel.  
Sa surprise face à la visite imminente d'un de ses concitoyens sorciers –il n'attendait personne- ne fut rien en comparaison de la stupeur qui le saisit en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

Sa visiteuse, plutôt.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire disparaître la bouteille bien entamée de whisky, _elle_ sortit de sa propre cheminée, dissipant d'un geste vif les particules de cendres qui flottaient dans l'air.

Hermione le fixa un instant en silence, attendant sans doute une quelconque permission de sa part, même si ses yeux -animés d'une lueur d'assurance désinvolte- exprimaient le contraire, comme si elle le mettait au défi de rejeter sa présence.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le verre à moitié vide et malgré la pénombre, il put voir ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire légèrement moqueur et ironique. Un sourire qui ressemblait terriblement à ceux de Draco.

Severus secoua vigoureusement la tête, essayant de refouler cette pensée malencontreuse.

Même s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle se tenait là, devant lui, bien réelle, il n'allait pas gâcher la magie du moment en pensant à Malfoy !

D'ailleurs, comme pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas une hallucination, elle déclara d'une voix douce d'où perçait pourtant une note de reproche :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti si vite, ce matin, Severus ?

oOo

Draco Malfoy quitta les locaux du Ministère d'un pas alerte, cherchant à peine à dissimuler son désir de rentrer au plus vite.

Ces deux jours passés loin de sa femme avaient été plus éprouvants que n'importe quelle affaire, et il était presque prêt à renoncer _dans l'immédiat_ à devenir père, du moment qu'il pourrait la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

A sa suite, Powle Douglass -qui l'entretenait au sujet de cet enfant kidnappé par un couple sorcier, honteux de leur fils Cracmol- ne paraissait pas se décourager du manque manifeste d'intérêt de son collègue et poursuivait sa diatribe imperturbablement, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Douglass, mais quand il réalisait que cet abruti avait failli lui prendre _sa femme, _il devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas lui envoyer une réplique cinglante.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent sur la chaussée humide et dans un pop presque inaudible, Draco transplana devant les grilles du Manoir, dont les pointes acérées menaçaient le ciel assombri.  
Ainsi cerclée de fer, la demeure évoquait de façon troublante une prison, avec ses immenses façades dévorées par l'ombre crépusculaire.

Courbant l'échine pour résister au vent qui agitait follement ses mèches blondes, il remonta à la hâte l'allée sablonneuse, traversa le vestibule et se précipita dans ses appartements.

Ses yeux clairs se voilèrent de déception quand il aperçut la bibliothèque obstinément plongée dans l'obscurité, et devinrent carrément anxieux quand il ne trouva pas non plus Hermione dans le salon, ni dans le laboratoire.

Il courut jusqu'à leur chambre, et après avoir frappé quelques coups hésitants, il entra silencieusement. Son cœur se serra quand il vit le couvre-lit brodé d'argent, parfaitement tendu sur la surface lisse des draps.

Personne.

Draco finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de damas beige, près du feu éteint, et obsédé par la pensée qu'elle était peut-être définitivement partie, il mit un certain temps avant de voir Thinia qui se tenait devant lui, dans une attitude de servilité inquiète.

- Thinia a entendu le maître rentrer. Le maître veut-il dîner dans ses appartements ou dans la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée? demanda l'elfe de sa voix aiguë.

Draco hocha la tête négativement. Manger était vraiment la dernière de ses préoccupations.

- As-tu vu Hermione depuis hier matin ? interrogea-t-il en retour.

- Thinia a vu la maîtresse ce matin même ! Un monsieur voulait la voir, alors Thinia est allée chercher la maîtresse. La maîtresse n'avait pas l'air heureuse, et elle n'a pas voulu prendre de petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

- Qui était-ce, l'homme en question ? coupa vivement Draco.

- Severus Snape, monsieur.

Draco s'étrangla. Il détestait savoir Hermione en compagnie d'un autre homme, fut-il même leur ancien professeur.

- Etait-il resté longtemps ? As-tu revu Hermione depuis ? questionna de nouveau le jeune homme.

- Non, maître. Thinia a entendu partir monsieur Snape, il n'a pas dû rester plus de dix minutes, mais Thinia n'a pas revu la maîtresse de la journée.

- Bien, merci, conclut-il tandis que la créature s'inclinait poliment avant de disparaître dans un craquement.

Les yeux clos, Draco, qui était plus pâle que le tissu beige crème du fauteuil, se mit à échafauder toutes les hypothèses possibles.

_Peut-être était-elle allée chez ses parents ? Après tout, elle ne les avait pas revu depuis leur mariage…Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Si elle devait se confier à quelqu'un, ce serait…Ginny, bien sûr ! Hermione était chez les Potter, c'était la seule explication !_

Et pourtant, le doute s'insinuait perfidement dans son esprit. Et si la visite de Severus n'était pas étrangère à l'absence d'Hermione ?  
Et si…et si ...et si…

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, Draco raviva le feu d'un coup de baguette, et prenant une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, il contacta les Potter en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir les railleries de son collègue.

oOo

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti si vite, ce matin, Severus ?

Anxieuse, Hermione fit quelques pas vers lui, guettant sa réponse.

- Il me semblait avoir compris que ma…ma présence…n'était pas bienvenue…surtout après que…, répondit-il avec une hésitation qui ne devait rien à l'alcool.

- Alors vous m'avez mal comprise, dit-elle sobrement.

Hermione réprima un frisson d'excitation -ou peut-être de peur ? Car inconsciemment, elle redoutait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Tout lui avait paru si facile dans son imagination !

Les mots qui avaient jailli naturellement dans son esprit lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, le cœur vide –ou plutôt, plein d'une absence- lui paraissaient à présent fades, et dénués de sens.

Dans sa bouche, ils s'alourdissaient imperceptiblement de ses scrupules et des mises en garde répétées de sa raison. Et en même temps, ils avaient un goût délicieux d'interdit et d'aventure.

Les prononcer devant Severus rendait la scène incroyablement réelle, et cela lui prodigua un mélange singulier d'inquiétude et d'envoûtement.

- À quoi jouez-vous ? interrogea Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis sincère, murmura-t-elle. Ce qu'il y a entre nous dépasse largement les règles d'un simple jeu.

C'était la pure vérité. Elle sentait les ardeurs de ce sentiment inconnu bouillonner au plus profond de son être, et sa puissance était telle qu'il avait fini par dompter sa raison et sa morale.

« Ce que Draco ignore ne peut pas lui faire du tort ! » se rassura-t-elle en reprenant un vieil adage.

Et forte de cette assurance, elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son ancien professeur.

Posant une main sur son épaule osseuse, elle releva légèrement la tête, consciente d'être presque parvenue au point de non-retour.

- Vous allez le regretter, Hermione, souffla-t-il à voix basse, contenant difficilement sa fougue. Ce matin, vous n'avez pas…

- Non, chuchota-t-elle en hochant frénétiquement la tête, sourde aux protestations de sa raison. Tout ce que je pourrai regretter, c'est si vous ne m'embrassez pas maintenant.

D'un geste empreint d'une douceur inattendue, il l'attira à lui, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser avide de passion.

Bien plus tard, alors que la lumière crue des lampadaires baignait le plancher d'une lueur blafarde, laissant deviner dans l'ombre leurs corps enlacés, Hermione réalisa dans un sursaut de panique que Draco devait déjà être rentré.

Se levant précautionneusement, elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape de velours, tandis que Severus la contemplait, émerveillé.

- Viens au Manoir demain, vers dix heures ! Nous y serons seuls, précisa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Puis elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de cendres froides, lui laissant pour seul souvenir un sourire resplendissant.

oOo

- Où étais-tu ?

La voix froide de Draco claqua dans le silence étouffant du salon. D'ailleurs, la pièce, de par son apparence chaleureuse, contrastait étrangement avec la raideur guindée de son propriétaire.

Debout face à la cheminée, il fixait Hermione qui venait de s'en extraire maladroitement.

- Chez Ginny, répondit-elle sans sourciller, malgré sa répugnance à lui mentir.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de sarcasmes. C'est surprenant, je t'ai cherché chez elle il y a environ deux heures et _tu n'y étais pas_ ! rajouta-t-il, menaçant.

Hermione qui époussetait méticuleusement ses épaules couvertes de poussières de suie, tressaillit.

- Je n'y suis restée qu'une petite heure. Je suis allée me balader, avant…j'avais besoin de réfléchir…au calme, improvisa-t-elle. Et de sortir un peu des murs de ce Manoir, compléta-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins accusateur.

Draco continuait de la fixer, méfiant.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Oh Draco, s'il te plait, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! implora-t-elle avec tant de ferveur qu'elle se demanda si elle n'essayait pas avant tout de se convaincre elle-même.

- Hermione, tu me promets que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Goûtant pour la seconde fois à la saveur écoeurante du mensonge, elle murmura d'une voix ferme :

- Je te le promets, Draco. Mais toi aussi, tâche de faire attention ! Tu n'imagines pas combien j'étais angoissée, hier, de voir que tu ne rentrais pas…

Pour toute réponse, il se précipita vers elle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.  
Hermione poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, elle aurait presque aimé que tout redevienne comme avant…Avec une pointe de culpabilité, elle posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et huma le doux parfum boisé de sa peau.

Elle avait oublié à quel point son odeur était différente de celle de Severus.

_oOo_

_Bon..par quoi commencer mon petit blabla habituel?_

Comme toujours, j'espère que l'histoire ne perd rien de sa crédibilité à vos yeux..."Hermione et Severus, déjà ensembles?" allez-vous me dire...c'est vrai que c'est assez rapide mais si je respecte mon plan initial, il ne devrait rester "plus que" 7 chapitres et l'épilogue. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre recèle tous les indices symboliques, implicites, suggestifs...bref, tout ce qui pourrait vous faire deviner la fin de l'histoire.  
A ce propos, les paris sont ouverts: avec qui Hermione va-t-elle finir, à votre avis?  
( Petit rappel: vous avez vu dans quelles catégories j'ai classé ma fic? Romance/ Tragedy...donc, qu'on ne vienne pas me tirer dans les pattes quand je massacrerai notre joyeux ménage à trois..noooon je blague!)  
Et puis, si je m'exprime de façon suffisamment claire, vous devriez avoir compris qu'Hermione est encore plus partagée maintenant qu'elle a accepté d'être avec Severus...sans compter que Draco veille au grain, jaloux comme pas deux! Donc, on peut déjà imaginer certaines complications...quant à une éventuelle grossesse d'Hermione, et bien...je ne vous en dis pas plus!

_N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos opinions, déjà que je vous bassine avec les miennes...la moindre des choses serait que j'accepte d'écouter les vôtres!!!! _

_Je vais faire au mieux pour maintenir mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais si jamais j'échouai dans ma tentative, excusez-moi par avance ;)_

_bises à toutes et bonne fin de semaine!_

_Ilda_

P.S à l'intention de babypearl _(en espèrant que tu sois arrivée jusqu'ici^^) merci pour ton MP et la liste des fanfictions que tu as apprécié! Je compte profiter des vacances pour aller les regarder de plus près! _


	11. Chapitre 11

_disclamer: tout appartient à JKR_

_Je suis navrée de poster ce onzième chapitre avec une journée de retard, mais pour ma part, la soirée d'hier a été "mouvementée" , et encore c'est un euphémisme..._

_Sinon, merci infiniment à **Ste7851, Faanny, Eileen19, chiarina, sapiwette, Alatariel Melawen, Khalie, Aleksandria020, Mina 008, Snapinou et khalya** pour vos encouragements.  
J'en profite également pour répondre aux interrogations de celles qui se sont amusées à jouer les détectives: (et qui n'ont pas mis leur adresse ;)_

_**Eileen19:** bien joué, tu as tout à fait cerné le problème, Severus ne voudra pas rester "le n°2" comme tu dis, et ce chapitre aura l'occasion de le prouver...Quant à la question du divorce..eh bien, ce chapitre devrait assez clair sur ce point-là!_

_**chiarina**: ta remarque est très perspicace et pas dénuée de fondements...je n'en dirai pas plus, sans quoi tu risques de trop en savoir!_

_**Khalie: **effectivement, je me suis bien marrée en lisant toutes tes hypothèses! cela dit, tu as mis le doigt sur un problème crucial: Draco et Severus sont "à égalité" dans le coeur d'Hermione, chacun ayant des qualités inconnues de l'autre..._

**Chapitre 11 : **

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Severus en détaillant le paysage alentour

- Pas très loin de la région des Lacs, je crois, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Même s'ils n'avaient plus besoin de transplaner, leurs doigts restèrent solidement entrelacés tandis qu'elle l'entraînait vers le haut de la colline.

- J'avais une grand-tante qui vivait dans le village en contrebas...je suis souvent venue ici pendant mon enfance, précisa-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son amant. Viens, c'est par-là que nous aurons le plus beau panorama, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants de silence….ça change un peu du parc du Manoir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il hocha la tête lentement, trop heureux d'échapper quelques heures à l'emprise menaçante du Manoir pour la contredire.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot, communiant silencieusement avec la nature, les feuilles mortes durcies par le gel crissant sous leurs pas.

Hermione reconnut avec joie le cadre de ses rêves de jeunesse estivaux, et malgré le soleil qui brillait par son absence, elle distingua sans peine les toits d'ardoises nichés dans un écrin d'herbe rase, prématurément givrée.

Quelques nappes de brume semblaient s'accrocher désespérément aux flans des collines, leurs voiles éthérés humidifiant le sol argileux.

Humant l'odeur un peu âpre de la sève mêlée à celle des conifères dont les cimes souples se détachaient sur le ciel laiteux, ils amorcèrent la descente paisiblement, partageant leurs émotions d'une simple pression de la main, ou d'un regard complice, comme si les mots étaient devenus totalement superflus.

Goûtant à ce calme ressourçant, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit ruisseau qui serpentait entre les pierres généreusement couvertes de mousse, animant les berges d'un murmure continu, amplifié par le vent.

D'un rapide coup de baguette, Hermione transforma son mouchoir en une large couverture, et d'un accord tacite, ils s'y allongèrent, le regard perdu dans l'immensité qui s'offrait à eux.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru vivre un moment pareil avec toi…souffla Severus, la voix un peu rauque

- Moi non plus, répondit Hermione tout en se demandant où il voulait exactement en venir. Tu regrettes ? s'enquit-elle précipitamment, saisie d'une soudaine inquiétude.

- Non...bien sûr que non…si seulement tu n'étais pas déjà mariée, je t'épouserais sur le champ ! ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire amer.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione colla son corps contre le sien, abandonnant sa tête sur son épaule et glissant une main hésitante sur son torse tiède qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers.

- Ne pense pas à…à Draco !…ne pense pas à tout ça ! lui intima-t-elle d'une voix douce. Profitons juste d'être ensemble…

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois, remuant imperceptiblement la tête mais elle put sentir la raideur de son mouvement.

-_ …tant qu'on le peut_…murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

D'un tempérament possessif, elle savait parfaitement qu'il éprouvait une jalousie grandissante à l'égard de son mari et craignait parfois que cela nuise à leur couple.

Et si leur amour était pareil à ces étoiles filantes qui illuminent le quotidien ? Celles qui, déchirant l'atmosphère de leurs poussières incandescentes, ne s'en consument que plus vite?

Dans un élan un peu trop exagéré pour être spontané, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, essayant de faire taire ses voix intérieures.

Severus, dont les mains s'étaient déjà égarées voluptueusement dans les replis insoupçonnés de sa peau parfumée, lui répondit avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée qu'ils se perdirent jusqu'aux confins de la voie lactée, étincelante sous leurs paupières closes.

La tête encore étourdie par l'ultime explosion de plaisir, pareille à une gigantesque supernova, Hermione songea que finalement, leur fusion était sans doute aussi puissante que celle des nébuleuses, qui, des milliers d'années auparavant, avaient donné naissance aux myriades d'astres qui constellaient l'univers.

oOo

Severus Snape gravit lestement les marches du perron qu'avaient déjà foulé une trentaine de générations, et se saisissant du serpent en argent qui servait de heurtoir, il frappa deux coups comme à son habitude.

Presque instantanément, Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un sourire radieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

Severus se glissa dans l'ouverture et après l'avoir embrassée tendrement, il la suivit vers son laboratoire, tandis qu'on entendait carillonner dix heures dans un coin reculé du Manoir.

Depuis un mois qu'ils partageaient secrètement leur amour et leurs travaux de recherche, Severus se sentait dévoré par un véritable feu intérieur, rendu inextinguible par leur rendez-vous quotidiens.

Hermione lui était devenue aussi indispensable que l'eau ou l'oxygène essentiels à la vie, et les week-ends passés loin d'elle étaient d'autant plus douloureux qu'il l'imaginait dans les bras de Draco.

Draco. Son mari.

C'était la seule ombre au tableau, invisible et omniprésente, indifférente aux brouillards si fréquents de cette fin d'automne.

Une ombre duelle qui avait choisi inconsciemment de cautionner le mensonge, mais qui, le jour où elle devinerait son erreur, ferait éclater leur petite bulle de bonheur, dont les parois, translucides et trompeuses, donnaient l'impression d'une perspective infinie...

Comme il aurait voulu la savoir entièrement à lui !

Il avait beau déjà posséder son cœur, son corps et son âme, la sournoise impression qu'une infime part d'elle lui demeurerait toujours inaccessible -profanée par les mains d'un autre- ne cessait de le hanter.

Le léger déclic qui signalait l'ouverture du laboratoire le tira de ses pensées, et s'engouffrant le premier dans la vaste pièce circulaire, il attendit qu'Hermione referme soigneusement l'épaisse porte de chêne avant de venir la bercer de son souffle chaud.

Les yeux clos, transportée par la passion qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes, elle avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle Hermione –plus proche de sa véritable nature- émergeait entre les bras de son amant.

Comme elle s'y sentait bien ! Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'incroyable don de lui faire tout oublier.

Lorsque sa raison s'embrasait, tous les obstacles qui lui avaient paru insurmontables dans ses accès de lucidité, semblaient fondre sous la caresse de ses longs doigts fins.

Parfois, elle se demandait si tout cela n'était pas qu'une illusion de l'esprit.

Mais à la différence de Severus qui s'extasiait intérieurement de voir son rêve devenu réalité, Hermione avait déjà souhaité, certains soirs d'octobre où Draco s'était montré particulièrement attentionné, que leur relation appartienne au domaine de l'imaginaire et du fantasme…

Pourtant, en cet instant, Hermione désirait seulement que leur étreinte se prolonge indéfiniment.

Tandis qu'elle dessinait des lignes invisibles sur la joue de Severus, ses yeux furent attirés malgré elle par l'éclat changeant de l'émeraude qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

Les facettes polies paraissaient plus ou moins sombres selon la lumière, variant du vert de jade à un olivâtre plus mat.

Fugitivement, l'image d'elle contemplant cette même bague, le matin de son mariage, refit surface dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux se voilèrent une seconde, comme obscurcis par les fantômes du passé qui en atténuaient la brillance.

Peut-être avait-il lu dans ses pensées ?

Severus, qui avait remarqué le regard soudain lointain de son ancienne élève, lui demanda la voix vibrante d'un espoir à peine caché, l'exacte réponse qui la hantait depuis le début de leur relation:

- Tu regrettes ? De l'avoir épousé ? précisa-t-il.

La main d'Hermione qui s'était immobilisée sur la peau tiède de son amant, tressaillit. Elle aurait voulu répondre « oui, évidemment » pour ne pas le vexer –elle le savait très susceptible- mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge sèche, car au fond, elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Draco l'aimait profondément en dépit de sa fierté qui l'empêchait souvent de le lui montrer. Petit à petit, Hermione avait appris à lire la sincérité de son cœur qu'occultait souvent la maladresse, et encore aujourd'hui, elle était touchée –flattée également- d'éveiller en lui des sentiments aussi intenses.

L'aimait-elle toujours ?

Etait-elle prête à y renoncer pour Severus ?

Après tout, il l'aimait ardemment -tout comme elle- et contrairement à Draco, il ne cherchait pas à la modeler à son image.

Alors que Draco admirait la femme érudite et élégante qu'était devenue Mrs Malfoy ; Severus était passionnément épris de Granger, la miss je-sais-tout.

Essayant de déchiffrer son expression hermétique, elle répondit de façon un peu hésitante :

- Je ne sais pas…. même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai rien y changer…alors autant ne pas y penser, d'accord ?

- Tu ne comptes donc jamais le quitter ? coupa sèchement Severus qui avait du mal à dissimuler sa déception.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu attends ? Ou que tu souhaites plutôt ? riposta-t-elle vivement en s'écartant de lui.

- Tu imagines peut-être que je vais me satisfaire longtemps de la place de l'amant occasionnel avec lequel on passe du bon temps en l'absence du mari ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton sarcastique qui laissait transparaître sa fureur.

- Je ne te considère pas comme un amant occasionnel, tu sais très bien que je t'….

- Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétends, cingla-t-il, pourquoi ne prévois-tu pas de quitter ton mari ?

- Je suis mariée ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aigue qu'à son habitude. Tu sais bien que le divorce n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier…crois-moi, je t'ai….

- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu m'as parfaitement compris ! Je ne te parle pas de divorcer, juste de quitter ton mari. Ne me dis pas que tu ignores le sens du mot « séparation »? railla-t-il.

- Severus, je t'en prie, implora-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, tu m'as mal interprétée ! Je ne pense pas du tout cela de toi !

- Non ! Je vais te dire, moi, ce que tu penses, entama-t-il d'une voix méprisante. Je croyais d'ailleurs, que tu aurais au moins le courage de me le dire en face ! La vérité, c'est que tu as bien trop peur du « qu'en-dira-t-on » pour oser quitter ton mari ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certain que tu accepterais de t'afficher avec moi, ancien professeur détesté de vingt ans ton aîné, quand bien même tu ne serais pas mariée !

- Mais…mais c'est ridicule ! Comment peux-tu encore arriver à croire que j'ai honte de toi ? J'ai bien été capable d'épouser le fils de l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort ! lui lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle broyait avec une vigueur excessive des larves de chenilles déshydratées.

Il la fixa silencieusement, scrutant intensément son visage pâle de ses yeux noirs comme pour jauger la véracité de ses affirmations.

L'écho de leurs cris se répercuta longuement dans le laboratoire, résonnant d'un mur à l'autre sous les voûtes humides.

Quand il reprit la parole sourdement –comme par crainte de briser le fragile silence qui s'étendait entre eux- ce fut avec un visage de marbre :

- Hermione, dit moi une fois pour toutes si tu comptes quitter ton mari.

Elle releva les yeux, et les balaya anxieusement sur chaque élément de la pièce, cherchant un quelconque réconfort parmi les ingrédients amoncelés sur la table, ou guettant une promesse de réussite à travers l'épais brouillard qui se dégageait d'un chaudron, lui-même émettant de temps à autre d'étranges sifflements.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre comme ça, dans l'immédiat! s'insurgea-t-elle à voix basse.

- Très bien. Formulons le problème autrement, alors, commenta-t-il avec lassitude. Tu préfères tromper ton mari pendant des années plutôt que de le quitter ? A moins que ce soit _moi_ que tu comptes quitter quand tu seras lassée ?

- N'importe quoi ! Et n'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser ! Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que cela te dérangeait beaucoup que je puisse tromper mon mari, hier, dans les feuilles mortes…persifla-t-elle. Alors, par pitié, ne fais pas semblant de te soucier que Draco soit cocu ou pas, alors que ton unique préoccupation est de m'avoir pour toi seul !

- Oh ! je comprends…murmura-t-il perfidement, c'est sans doute très excitant pour toi d'être désirée par deux hommes…

- Tu es absurde, Severus. Si tu as fini ta crise de jalousie, peut-être pourrions-nous nous occuper de la potion ? dit-elle ironiquement en soutenant son regard meurtrier.

Cependant, au lieu de venir la rejoindre près de la table encombrée de bocaux où étaient éparpillés différents parchemins, il tourna les talons, son orgueil blessé lui interdisant de s'excuser ou même de simplement retourner auprès d'elle.

- Mais…Severus ! s'alarma Hermione en le voyant partir. Qu'est-ce qui te pr…

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le bruit sec d'un claquement de porte.

_« Il va revenir, il va revenir…ce n'est pas possible…il va revenir…c'est juste une simple dispute.. »_ se répétait-elle, paniquée, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il lui semblait évident que la porte se rouvrirait dans quelques instants, et qu'elle pourrait de nouveau contempler avec satisfaction la silhouette mince de son amant.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, lentement, inexorablement, s'accumulant les unes aux autres jusqu'à former de longues minutes.

Rien, toujours rien.

Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure en arrière, moment où elle était encore blottie dans ses bras. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que la situation ait pu autant évoluer en seulement une quinzaine de minutes.

L'angoisse ne tarda pas à prendre le pas sur l'espoir, et dans un état second, elle se précipita à son tour dans l'étroit corridor qu'une rangée de torches illuminait brillamment.

Elle déboucha en courant dans le vestibule, légèrement haletante.

Surprise par la pénombre qui y régnait, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, déçue et inquiète de ne pas y discerner son profil fondu dans l'ombre.

Hermione s'apprêtait à regagner ses appartements avec la ferme intention de le retrouver chez lui, via le réseau de Cheminée, quand soudain, son sang se figea.

Elle venait de l'apercevoir, tout près de l'immense porte d'entrée, sa cape sombre formant une tâche floue sur le mur couvert de décorations et de portraits qu'un candélabre éclairait faiblement.

Elle allait s'élancer vers lui quand son cœur rata de nouveau un battement.

Il n'était pas seul.

_oOo_

_Je suis sadique, hein? (mais en même temps, vous pouvez aisément deviner de qui il s'agit...)  
__  
J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans le cliché pour la première partie qui est un peu plus romantique...A ce propos, désolée pour l'absence de lemon (si jamais vous vous y attendiez) mais -au risque de paraître un peu prude- je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise dans l'écriture de ce genre de scène...  
__  
J'espère que l'attitude de Severus ne vous aura pas trop choquée (ou déçue)..?? J'avais envie d'exploiter son côté possessif et jaloux..._

_Comme toujours, vos reviews sont attendues! Merci à toutes celles qui continuent de me lire._

_(Ah au fait, je viens de réaliser que Noël était la semaine prochaine, et donc, que je suis réquisitionnée pour le traditionnel repas de famille auquel je ne peux pas me défiler, à mon grand dam...excusez-moi par avance s'il n'y a pas de MAJ!)_

_bises et BONNES FETES A TOUTES!!!!!!! _

_Ilda_


	12. Chapitre 12

_disclamer: exclusivement à JKR_

Tout d'abord, je vous dois quand même une petite explication après ce long mois d'absence. J'ai traversé une période de deuil assez douloureuse et entre le déménagement et la gestion des paperasses...je vous laisse imaginer la gaieté de ces journées.  
J'espère donc que vous comprendrez qu'en dépit de tout le plaisir que j'ai à écrire cette fic et à vous la faire partager, je l'ai beaucoup délaissée ces dernières semaines. Pardonnez moi également de ne pas avoir pris le temps de vous répondre personnellement, mais le coeur y est!  
Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et/ou qui continuent de me lire, à savoir **Mina008, khalya, Trukounette, Eileen19, Ste7851, Alatariel Melawen, Roonny, khalie, Snapinou, artémis, sapiwette et chiarina.**

**Chapitre 12 :**

La main de Draco se crispa convulsivement, emprisonnant un peu d'air entre ses doigts moites, en vain.

Il tressaillit, sans doute surpris de ne pas sentir dans sa paume le contact rassurant de sa baguette d'aubépine, qui reposait dans l'épaisse doublure de sa cape de velours.

Face à lui, la silhouette de Snape dévorée par l'ombre, paraissait démesurément grande et cette constatation suffit à faire redoubler sa rage.

Dire qu'il avait été heureux quand Potter lui avait proposé de partir plus tôt –ayant aucune affaire urgente en perspective- afin de retrouver Hermione !

Il serra les dents jusqu'à sentir sa mâchoire s'engourdir, contenant difficilement sa fureur croissante ; mais hormis son artère temporale qui palpitait dangereusement, son expression demeura de marbre.

Pourquoi se trouvait-il là ?

La question se lisait avec netteté sur les deux visages livides qui se dévisageaient muettement, et dont les traits déformés par un même masque de stupeur n'apportaient aucune réponse.

Hermione s'avança lentement, la poitrine enserrée dans un corsage d'angoisse dont les rubans étroitement lacés par une habile main invisible semblaient chercher à l'asphyxier.

- Que fait-il ici ? interrogea Draco froidement en fixant sa femme sans ciller.

- Je lui ai demandé…Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de te faire des idées !

Elle était arrivée à présent à la hauteur de Severus et put entendre distinctement le ricanement narquois qui ponctua la fin de sa phrase.

- Je l'ai fait venir pour qu'il m'aide à élaborer…

- Charmant de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'exclama Snape avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'immiscer dans votre couple…entama-t-il avec une moue sarcastique. Toutefois, j'aimerai apporter une petite précision…ce que ta femme ne te dis pas, continua-t-il à voix basse en jaugeant Draco, c'est qu'elle…

Hermione pâlit brusquement mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir, la lueur vacillante des torches dessinant sur les murs les contours mouvants d'étranges chimères.

Elle déglutit péniblement et pivota au ralenti, plongeant son regard chargé d'incompréhension et de peur dans celui de Severus.

Draco toussota avec humeur, apparemment insensible au combat silencieux qui se déroulait devant lui.

S'il avait pu décrypter l'expression suppliante des yeux mordorés de sa femme, sans doute aurait-il deviné le pire ; mais l'obscurité – insaisissable alliée des amants de l'ombre- masqua par chance la réalité.

Il ne vit pas non plus les prunelles de son ancien professeur perdre insensiblement de leur dureté ; pas plus qu'il ne remarqua son regard impénétrable et impassible se muer en une concession suprême.

- Oui ? interrompit Draco dans un souffle.

- C'est qu'elle…

Les mots traîtres que Severus s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres exsangues.

- C'est qu'elle est incapable de trouver seule l'antidote à la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, finit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement et s'efforça de ne pas trop laisser transparaître sa gratitude envers son amant.

Merlin merci, ils avaient frôlé –et évité- le pire.

Quel aurait été le désarroi de Draco s'il avait su ! Aurait-elle pu supporter de se savoir haïe après avoir été tant chérie ?

Néanmoins, Severus aussi l'aimait passionnément, et il était réellement désireux de partager sa vie avec elle…pourquoi éprouvait-elle alors un tel embarras à l'idée que sa liaison soit dévoilée ?

Elle qui se flattait d'être une véritable Gryffondor, aurait-elle peur de quitter son mari ?

Sa conscience lui affirmait plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas être coupable de sa tristesse. Mais si ce n'était qu'un leurre ? Si Severus avait eu raison ? Peut-être était-elle en fait, trop lâche pour oser affronter le regard des autres ?

De son côté, Snape, le visage blême, regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir su saisir cette opportunité inespérée.

Par son mariage, Hermione était -hélas !- destinée à lui échappe inexorablement, et voilà maintenant qu'il encourageait sa fuite !

Une voix perfide lui susurrait qu'elle devait indubitablement lui préférer son mari, ce que sa conscience n'était pas loin de croire.

Il avait cédé à son regard implorant.

Il avait failli, ensorcelé par ses yeux luisant d'une sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais pu admirer auparavant…Une sincérité qu'elle réservait à Draco, à son mari !

C'en était trop !

Avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, il articula d'une voix sourde:

- Madame Malfoy, je crois que vous n'aurez dorénavant plus besoin de moi…pour l'antidote, précisa-t-il après une infime hésitation. Au fait Draco, transmettez mes salutations à Narcissa! finit-il en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Malfoy acquiesça vivement, plus pressé de le voir déguerpir que de jouer les hôtes conciliants.

Enfin, quand la porte d'entrée se referma sur les hurlements du vent, il s'approcha prestement de sa femme, le cœur ravagé par la haine.

Ses iris flamboyants exprimaient tout ce que sa bouche ne disait pas. Obscurcis à l'image d'un ciel orageux, ils possédaient l'éclat âpre des hommes trahis.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle frénésie meurtrière à l'encontre de quelqu'un.

Snape.

Il avait partagé son savoir avec Hermione. Il avait joui de sa compagnie. Ils avaient respiré le même air.

Draco recroquevilla ses doigts dans son poing jusqu'à sentir ses ongles pénétrer dans sa chair, immobilisant ainsi des phalanges robustes et blanchies qui auraient pu aisément anéantir toute vie par strangulation.

Il voulut hurler sa frustration, mais le cri de sa souffrance fut étouffé par le bâillon des convenances, avant même d'avoir franchi ses lèvres.

Dans un sursaut d'exaspération, il rouvrit les yeux comme on s'éveille d'un cauchemar; sans s'en rendre compte, il les avait fermés afin de mieux canaliser sa colère- mais force était de constater que la situation était bien réelle.

Hermione se tenait face à lui, le dos droit, emprunt d'une raideur inhabituelle ; son regard froid le dévisageant sans ciller, attendant l'explosion ou la sentence avec une expression proche de l'indifférence.

Comment pouvait-elle mépriser à ce point la violence qui grondait en lui pour persister ainsi dans son impassibilité ?

Draco se sentit pris au piège face à ces yeux trop calmes pour être innocents, ces yeux qui savaient tout ce qu'il ignorait.

Comment osait-elle défier sa hargne ?

- Pourquoi était-il là ? vociféra-t-il soudain. Pourquoi le faire venir quand je ne suis pas là?

- Je te l'ai dis, je n'arrivais pas…à trouver le bon antidote…et j'ai demandé à Sev…au professeur Snape de venir aujourd'…

- MENTEUSE ! Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que cette visite n'est pas la première ? A ton avis, quelle serait la réponse de Thinia si je lui demandais combien de fois il est venu ?

Il se délecta de son assurance imperceptiblement vacillante. Il la connaissait trop pour ne pas remarquer la peur qui dilatait ses pupilles et qui suintait le long de ses pommettes émaciées.

- Vas-tu me répondre ou dois-je l'appeler ? fulmina-t-il

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle presque trop vite…Je vais t'expliquer, il…

- Les explications ne suffisent pas avec moi, Hermione !

- Il est venu trois fois la semaine dernière, commença-t-elle en haussant la voix…Aujourd'hui c'était la quatrième et la dernière…nous avons fini d'établir le protocole expérimental…

- Je ne suis pas comme tes abrutis d'amis qui se sont contentés de tes explications pendant toute leur scolarité ! poursuivit-il avec fougue.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux comme ça ! Ron et Harry ne sont pas…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit qu'il venait ? Pourquoi as-tu…

- Je craignais ta réaction !…je savais que tu risquais de devenir jaloux…je ne voulais pas que…balbutia lamentablement Hermione.

- Tu craignais ma jalousie ? répéta-t-il avec mépris. Serait-elle justifiée par hasard ? Si tu m'avais simplement avertit que tu recevais Snape, je n'aurai pas…

- Tu m'aurais fait une véritable scène de jalousie ! tempêta-t-elle soudain.

- Absolument pas ! Si tu me l'avais dit, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune…ambigüité entre vous !

- Et bien, tu le sais maintenant…il n'y en a pas ! lança Hermione dans une tentative désespérée de fuite.

Pendant un instant, elle crut que sa dernière phrase avait réussi à laver tous ses mensonges, que son âme était à présent purifiée de ses péchés.

Ils se contemplèrent profondément, outrepassant les faux-semblants, unis et recueillis dans le même silence.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau avec l'indescriptible intensité d'un regard amoureux.  
L'espace d'une seconde, ils partagèrent la même beauté poignante d'une vérité qui se révèle.

Puis les mots vinrent rompre le charme.

- Comment puis-je croire ce que tu affirmes, quand je sais tout ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inaudible. Comment puis-je avoir confiance en toi, désormais ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Il resta immobile, cherchant une réponse quelconque sur les traits baignés de larmes de sa femme.

De toute sa vie, jamais Hermione n'avait souhaité revenir en arrière aussi ardemment qu'en ce moment. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout arrêter, jusqu'aux battements de son cœur.

Comment avait-elle pu démériter à ce point de l'amour de Draco ?

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser enfermer dans son propre piège ?

La toile si soigneusement tissée du non-dit finirait par la paralyser, et le voile de mensonges deviendrait son linceul.

- Il n'y a rien…il n'y a jamais rien eu…entre Snape...et moi, déclara-t-elle, secouée de sanglots. Je te le jure…crois-moi… râla-t-elle, en haïssant ces mots désormais vide de sens.

En une seule phrase, elle avait renié son amant et menti à son mari.  
Elle venait de se condamner à demeurer l'unique détentrice d'une vérité secrète.  
Etait-ce mieux ainsi ?

Severus souffrirait sans doute pendant quelques jours, mais il se remettrait vite. « Tant d'années de célibat lui avait forcément endurci le cœur ! » tentait-elle de se rassurer, en vain.

Quant à Draco… L'ignorance ronge, mais la vérité, elle, tue parfois.

Inconscient du drame intérieur qui se jouait, Draco fit un pas vers sa femme, le visage illuminé d'un soulagement sans nom. Elle ne lui avait pas préféré cet homme obscur et tourmenté! Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui !

- Oh…excuse-moi, Hermione, excuse moi…je n'aurai pas dû douter de toi…mais tu comprends, j'ai cru te perdre, quand je l'ai vu…là ! bafouilla-t-il en s'élançant vers sa femme. Et je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre, chuchota-t-il tout contre son oreille, parce que…je t'aime...

Hermione acquiesça et répondit un imperceptible « moi aussi » tandis qu'une vague de dégoût et d'écœurement la submergeait.  
Jamais Draco ne s'était montré aussi expressif. Et dire qu'elle l'avait trompé! Comment avait-elle pu se comporter de façon aussi insensée? Elle, la très respectable, la très raisonnable, la parfaite Hermione Granger?  
Deux mois auparavant, ces aveux l'auraient comblée de joie; désormais ils n'avaient que le goût amer de la culpabilité.

Elle réprima difficilement un haut-le-cœur, et, titubante, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari pour s'appuyer avec peine contre le mur.

La fraîcheur des pierres sur son front brûlant l'apaisa un court instant, mais très vite, elle perçut de nouveau les symptômes avant-coureurs de la fièvre.

Le partage de son corps -de son _coeur_- entre deux hommes faisait, dans sa mémoire, douloureusement écho aux Horcruxes et à l'âme mutilée de Voldemort.  
Courrait-elle à sa propre déchéance?

De sa tête bourdonnante de pensées inachevées, elle ne parvint à en extraire qu'une seule : « Si seulement j'avais pu résister… »

Puis elle succomba au chant envoûtant de l'abîme.

oOo

Lentement, le silence dans lequel Hermione avait sombré se dissipa.

Des voix indistinctes commencèrent à lui parvenir de très loin, la forçant à revenir à une réalité qu'elle voulait fuir.

Progressivement, elles s'amplifièrent jusqu'à résonner dans son crâne, martelant ses tympans, atrophiant son cerveau, incapable de saisir le sens des mots qui retentissaient de plus en plus fortement dans sa conscience.

Sa tête dodelina lourdement, s'enfonçant dans l'épaisseur moelleuse d'un oreiller de plume qui atténua brièvement sa sensation d'engourdissement.

Soudain, la lumière se fit plus vive, dévorant ses paupières pour mieux inonder ses rétines avides d'obscurité.

S'habituant doucement à l'intense luminosité, elle finit par entrouvrir les yeux mais ne distingua qu'une vague silhouette noire, ravivant la douleur d'une plaie incicatrisable.

- Sev..er...us, gémit-elle, la langue pâteuse. Je..suis…dés…

- Hermione ? interrogea une voix féminine. Hermione, comment te sens-tu?

- Gin-ny, articula-t-elle péniblement en reconnaissant la chevelure rousse de son amie.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit, ma belle ! Tu as marmonné quelque chose… Je crois que la fièvre te fait délirer !

- Qu'est-ce… qui s'est… passé ?

- Evanouissement. Tu as fait une sacrée frayeur à Draco ! Il était à moitié paniqué quand il a déboulé dans notre salon. Tiens, je vais aller le prévenir que tu es réveillée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enjouement.

- Il est…où ? questionna-t-elle à mi-voix.

- En bas, avec Harry. C'est moi qui leur aie ordonné de sortir, tu penses bien qu'ils ne t'auraient pas quitté une seconde, sinon. Mais tu comprends, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me harcèlent de questions pendant que je t'auscultais.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, les yeux mi-clos, sans voir le drôle de regard que lui lança son amie.

- Je reviens dans une minute, n'essaye pas de te lever en mon absence! insista Ginny d'un ton professionnel.

A nouveau, Hermione acquiesça avec l'impression que son cou était à présent la seule partie mobile de son corps.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, elle sentit la présence réconfortante de Draco à ses côtés, et expira un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, tandis qu'Harry les observait en souriant.

N'écoutant que d'une oreille les recommandations bienveillantes de Ginny quant au traitement à suivre, Hermione, dans un élan d'espoir, se jura intérieurement de se montrer à la hauteur du dévouement et de l'affection que lui témoignait Draco.

Elle se promit d'être suffisamment forte pour oublier le passé et construire l'avenir dont rêvait Draco.

Elle se promit d'ignorer les flammes tentatrices de la passion et de se contenter de la tendre complicité qu'elle partageait avec Draco.

Elle se promit encore d'œuvrer pour le bonheur et le bien-être de Draco, tempérant ainsi ses crises de conscience.

Tant de vaines résolutions ! Ces maigres remparts entre la réalité et la morale lui faisaient à présent office de trompe-l'œil. A quoi bon se vouer corps et âme à son mari si elle ne parvenait pas à se pardonner à elle-même ?

oOo

Etait-ce une chimérique tentative de rachat ? Ou l'expression d'un mauvais pressentiment ?

Reste que le soir venu, et l'intimité de la chambre conjugale retrouvée, Hermione, blottie tout contre son mari, lui murmura avec une exaltation feinte :

- _Fais- moi un enfant!_

oOo

_Bon...j'espère que ce chapitre est bien dans la continuité du précédent. J'ai peur de m'être laissée un peu trop débordée par mes propres émotions..ce chapitre se voulait oppressant, or plus je le relis, plus je le trouve...funèbre. Navrée pour vous. Toutefois, je pense que le réécrire aurait été superflu étant donné que le résultat n'aurait pas été mieux.  
Néanmoins, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions._

_Bises à toutes et bon week-end. (Au fait, Bonne Année avec un mois de retard!) _

_llda_


	13. Chapitre 13

_disclamer: tout à JKR_

_Le manque de temps compte-t-il comme une excuse valable? Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je n'ai rien à ajouter à ma défense...bref, toutes mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard.  
Et tous mes remerciements pour ceux qui ont été fidèles au poste malgré l'allongement considérable de mes MAJ: **Mina008, sapiwette, Ste7851, Snapinou, Alatariel Melawen, khalie, artémis, chiarina, Trukounette, Eileen19 et Lesbeth. **Vos encouragements me touchent toujours autant et vos critiques restent évidemment bienvenues! Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus. __  
_

_Pour répondre à la question d'Eileen19: Effectivement Draco se montre assez violent dans ses sentiments face à Snape. Je ne crois pas que ce soit du mépris mais plutôt une jalousie démesurée. Et c'est justement l'admiration qu'il a nourrit enfant à son égard qui le pousse à se montrer aussi méfiant -à juste titre!- avec Hermione...Après, sens-toi libre de l'interprêter autrement! J'espère avoir pu t'éclairer ;)  
Quant au bébé qui est peut-être en route, je n'en dirai pas plus, tu verras dans les chapitres à venir (il n'en reste plus que 4 + l'épilogue)_

**Chapitre 13 : **

Harry renversa sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée, suscitant les regards faussement exaspérés de sa femme, qui essayait en vain d'étouffer son fou rire dans sa serviette.

Ron, les joues en feu, tenta d'adopter une moue dépréciatrice, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité de son ami. Très vite, sa joyeuse humeur devint contagieuse, et même Luna, qui d'habitude était si lointaine, laissa échapper quelques gloussements sonores en réponse à la mine défaite de son mari.

Hermione était secouée de soubresauts nerveux et bien qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de leur cause, ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle s'aperçut que Draco, assis à l'autre bout de la table, continuait de manger posément, feignant une indifférence suprême. Néanmoins, elle distingua le léger rictus amusé qui déformait ses lèvres entre chaque bouchée.

Pressentant le hoquet, elle but une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche et incita ses amis à en faire de même.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le silence revient –ce que Draco ne manqua pas de noter dans une remarque acerbe- et même si l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur se dessinait encore sur certaines bouches, ils purent terminer calmement leur plat principal.

Pendant quelques minutes, les pensées de chacun s'égarèrent au-delà des limites de la salle à manger, emportées par les rafales de vent, puis, peu à peu, le raclement consciencieux des assiettes et le tintement des couverts les ramenèrent à la réalité.

Bien qu'Hermione ait fortement insisté pour que Thinia soit de congé le dimanche, elle fut forcée de constater le contraire lorsque les plats disparurent subitement, et qu'une magnifique pièce montée vint à son tour trôner au centre de la table.

- Mmmh…chérie, je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse rivaliser avec les talents culinaires de ta mère ! susurra Harry en lorgnant la nougatine.

- Evite de lui dire, même si elle t'adore, je crois que ça la vexerait !

- Rivaliser ? reprit Ron qui paraissait hypnotisé par la vue des sucres d'orges. Tu plaisantes ! Thinia la _surpasse_ largement ! Maman ne nous a jamais fait ne serait-ce _qu'une seule pièce montée _! Ah qu'est ce que j'aimerai bien avoir un elfe pareil à la maison…qu'en dis-tu Luna ? interrogea-t-il avec entrain, s'attirant un regard noir d'Hermione.

- En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les choux fourrés à la crème de potimarron et encore moins la glace à la réglisse...Mon père m'a toujours dit que ça attirait les joncheruines ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

- Tu veux peut-être autre chose ? proposa par politesse Mrs Malfoy.

- N-non, je grignoterai quelques caramels !

- Moi par contre, soupira Ginny, j'ai une folle envie d'Amarena, si t'en…

- T'en fais pas, interrompit Harry, elle m'a déjà fait une crise la semaine dernière parce qu'elle voulait du sirop d'orgeat, ça va lui passer ! Entre nous 'Mione, continua-t-il sur un ton confidentiel, quel dommage que la loi de Gamp ne s'applique pas à la nourriture !

- Et quels sont les autres éléments qui échappent à cette fameuse loi ? le taquina-t-elle en se levant.

- L'argent, les êtres vivants, les potions préparées et les baguettes ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

Draco eut un sourire narquois, sans doute parce s'entendre réciter la loi de Gamp par Potter avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de totalement incongru. Puis, voyant Hermione traverser l'immense échiquier de marbre, il s'enquit subitement :

- Mais….où vas-tu ?!

- Mon cher, apprenez que les désirs d'une femme enceinte sont des ordres ! s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

En vérité, elle avait saisi le premier prétexte convaincant pour s'éclipser quelques minutes et s'offrir un instant de répit. Un réflexe aux antipodes de son habituel comportement de Gryffondor –allez savoir pourquoi l'instinct légendaire d'autoprotection des Serpentards avait pris autant d'ascendance sur elle ces derniers mois…

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement : cela faisait désormais trois semaines, cinq jours et deux heures qu'elle ne _l'_avait pas revu. Chaque seconde passée loin de _lui_ était aussi longue qu'une existence entière. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse : elle chérirait Draco jusqu'à sa mort, et lui assurerait tout le bonheur qu'il désirait.

Arrivée aux cuisines –dans les souterrains du manoir- elle se laissa choir contre le mur, goûtant silencieusement ces secondes bénies. Repoussant la lassitude qui menaçait de la submerger, elle se mit à chercher dans un vieux buffet une bouteille d'Amarena, sans prendre la peine de se servir de sa baguette. Une petite voix au fond d'elle la réprimanda d'être lâche au point de vouloir perdre du temps : autant elle s'était enthousiasmée à l'idée d'un repas dominical avec ses amis, autant elle redoutait l'instant où elle devrait _leur annoncer. _

Ce n'était pas tant leurs réactions qu'elle craignait, mais plutôt le nouveau statut que cela lui conférerait.

Ayant déniché la précieuse liqueur, elle essuya soigneusement le verre poussiéreux à l'aide d'un torchon –sous les yeux éberlués de Thinia qui la fixait dans l'ombre- et finit par quitter les lieux à pas lents.

Quand elle déboucha dans le hall, son regard tomba sur le petit corridor qui menait au laboratoire et elle dût faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas pleurer.

Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis _son_ départ bien que Draco était persuadé du contraire.

En réalité, elle avait meublé ses interminables heures d'absence par des promenades épuisantes, s'acharnant à repousser les limites de son corps, comme pour se punir d'avoir réussi à tenir éloigné si longuement sa raison.

oOo

Quand elle réapparut, brandissant triomphalement sa trouvaille, avec un faux-air allègre sur le visage, Draco sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait sans parvenir à définir quoi. Bien que certains de ses comportements se soustrayaient toujours à sa compréhension, il la connaissait suffisamment pour déceler les ondes de déprime qu'un sourire enjoué tentait de cacher.

Il faillit faire un commentaire sur la durée de son absence –indigne d'une maîtresse de maison- mais la pétulance de Ginny à la vue de son vœu le plus cher l'en empêcha tout bonnement.

- Oh 'Mione, tu es merveilleuse ! C'est adorable, je te le revaudrai, c'est promis ! Draco, tu as épousé une femme formidable ! rajouta-t-elle avec emphase.

- Il n'a jamais été question qu'il en soit autrement, répondit laconiquement l'intéressé.

Si Hermione rougit sous le compliment, ce fut de honte. Elle ne méritait pas de tels éloges ! Merlin était témoin de l'indignité de sa conduite, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Cachant son trouble, elle s'affaira autour de la table, servant elle-même une part de gâteau à chacun des convives.

S'asseyant seulement lorsque toutes les assiettes à dessert furent remplies, elle poussa un imperceptible soupir et remarqua avec soulagement que tous étaient plongés dans l'ébahissement le plus complet, suscité par cette gracieuse architecture odorante où se mêlaient les effluves de vanille, de cannelle et de gingembre avec les couleurs automnales des physalis et de la citrouille, du caramel et du pain d'épices au chocolat, de la réglisse et des nougats enrobés de miel.

Elle n'était pas sans connaître les vertus de la nourriture sur les hommes mais ne s'attendait toutefois pas à un tel effet.

_Peut-être_ y échapperait-elle, après tout…

Peu désireuse de rompre le silence, elle détailla consciencieusement les liserés entrelacés d'or et d'argent qui illuminaient discrètement l'ovale de porcelaine vert céladon posé devant elle.

Soudain, le bruit cristallin d'un métal heurtant un verre, semblable à celui qui précédait jadis les discours de Dumbledore- la tira de ses pensées. Draco lui lança un regard appuyé qu'elle ne put ignorer.

A quoi bon repousser l'inévitable ?

- Je crois que c'est le moment opportun pour fêter une heureuse nouvelle…, commença-t-il sur le même ton mystérieux qu'il avait employé lorsqu'ils avaient révélé leur relation. Chérie, je te laisse l'honneur de finir ! compléta-t-il, précipitant inconsciemment sa femme dans un embarras encore plus grand.

- Eh bien…nous…nous avons décidé que…enfin, non...nous allons….

Elle se racla la gorge, but une gorgée d'eau, puis tamponna sa bouche avec sa serviette immaculée, attisant malgré elle la curiosité de ses amis qui la dévisageaient avec attention.

Pourquoi les mots étaient-ils si durs à prononcer ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à dire des paroles que des millions de femmes avaient exprimé avant elle ?

_« Nous allons avoir un enfant. Nous allons avoir un enfant. Nous allons avoir un enfant. »_ Telle une litanie, les mots résonnaient crûment dans son crâne. Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué !

_« Nous allons avoir un enfant. Nous allons avoir un enfant. Nous allons avoir un enfant. »_ Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement, laissant échapper un souffle tiède : pâle reproduction d'une pensée omniprésente !

- Nous allons avoir…entama-t-elle à nouveau.

Les plis impeccables de la nappe se froissèrent sous la pression de ses doigts crispés qui s'agrippaient désespérément au tissu opalin. Prenant une brusque inspiration, elle déclara hâtivement :

- Jesuisenceinte.

_- Nous_ allons avoir un enfant ! rectifia aussitôt Draco, en insistant bien sur le pronom.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent une explosion de joie générale, de félicitations ininterrompues, et d'embrassades étouffantes.

Tout le monde mit les larmes d'Hermione sur le compte du bonheur, l'air pincé de Draco lorsque Ginny et Luna l'étreignirent généreusement, sur le compte de la surprise –décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à une telle familiarité avec les Weasley !- et les messes basses de Ron et Harry passèrent pour des complots en fomentation –ce qui d'ailleurs, s'approchait assez de la réalité.

Personne ne sembla surpris quand des coupes de cristal, finement ouvragées et pleines à ras-bord d'hydromel apparurent devant chacun, pas plus qu'ils ne s'étonnèrent de voir Hermione s'absenter quelques instants afin de « se rafraîchir le visage. »

S'éloignant une nouvelle fois de l'agitation qui se faisait entendre jusque dans le vestibule, Hermione regagna ses appartements, l'esprit confus.

Machinalement, elle pénétra dans la salle de bains, mais resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, tardant à se rappeler la cause de sa venue.

Par la fenêtre, elle distingua les masses sombres et mouvantes des cyprès qui ployaient sous les assauts répétés du blizzard au loin, fondues dans le brouillard naissant : bien que le mois de décembre fût imminent, la neige se ferait sans doute attendre cette année.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette constatation l'attrista.

Face au miroir central, elle s'examina longuement sans se préoccuper des gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient de son menton pour s'écraser tristement sur le carrelage froid ; elle scruta son profil d'un œil interrogateur, se tournant d'un côté et de l'autre, caressant son ventre distraitement, essayant d'imaginer quelle serait sa taille dans quelques mois…

Quelle allait-être la réaction de ses parents, de Narcissa, lorsqu'ils sauraient ?

Sa belle-mère se montrerait-elle heureuse de voir la lignée assurée –elle-même avait eu Draco très jeune- ou serait-elle, au fond, écœurée de savoir son héritier sorti des entrailles d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Bien que leurs rapports soient relativement cordiaux, et que Narcissa –si suffisante de caractère- s'était révélée plutôt délicate envers sa bru, Hermione n'avait pas oublié d'où elle venait, ni quelle avait été son éducation…

Quant à ses parents, elle devinait sans peine leur fierté d'être grands-parents si tôt. Sans doute, aurait-elle quelques remarques sur son jeune âge, mais son père conclurait avec son flegme habituel, faisant taire les inquiétudes de sa mère, _« si tu es heureuse comme ça, c'est le principal. » _

Elle n'aurait qu'à acquiescer, les assurer de sa félicité et tout irait pour le mieux.

Mentir lui était devenu une seconde nature.

oOo

- En fait, j'ai su que tu étais enceinte quand je t'ai ausculté…tu te rappelles ? C'était après ton malaise ! Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que tu préfèrerais le découvrir par toi-même….j'ai bien fait ?

La voix de Ginny lui paraissait étrangement lointaine, couverte par les rires tonitruants des garçons, et, les oreilles bourdonnantes, Hermione admit que la troisième pinte de Bièraubeurre –sans compter les deux coupes d'hydromel et le verre d'Amarena- était visiblement de trop.

Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais considéré la suavité des liqueurs dorées comme un potentiel remède aux maux de l'esprit, mais c'était actuellement la meilleure consolation qu'elle ait pu trouver.

Toutefois, et de façon étonnante, elle eut assez de lucidité pour refuser la rasade de Whisky pur Feu que Ron se proposait de lui servir, sans doute consciente des conséquences désastreuses qu'un taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé risquerait d'engendrer. Surtout elle qui, dans sa jeunesse, s'était toujours contentée d'une flûte de champagne – et encore, acceptée par politesse !

Si l'alcool dissout les mœurs, il délie aussi les langues. Par chance, la sienne était bien trop pâteuse pour qu'Hermione ose se répandre en confidences.

Fermant les yeux, elle sombra dans un impalpable brouillard sonore, ressentant soudain l'irrépressible besoin d'appuyer sa tête contre le dossier en bois de sa chaise.

Ses pensées dérivèrent, lentement, suivant un cours obscur et inconnu de sa conscience.

_Le jour où Ginny lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, ce même jour où elle avait compris que Draco exerçait une véritable attraction sur elle ; la gifle qu'elle lui envoyait lors de leur troisième année ; l'évasion de Sirius –et sa mort ; quand Draco lui avait jeté un sort en quatrième année, rallongeant ses dents ; Graup ; l'enterrement de Dumbledore, la séparation provisoire d'Harry et Ginny, la désertion de Ron durant leur quête aux Horcruxes, le Patronus en forme de biche …_

Que faisait-ilen ce moment ? Pensait-il à elle ? Lui manquait-elle ?

- ….vrai qu'elle a collaboré avec Snape ? Quand Hannah m'a dit ça, je me suis vraiment sentie bête ! Ma meilleure amie qui me cache un truc pareil !

La voix excitée de Ginny percuta violemment les tympans d'Hermione. Elle rouvrit subitement les paupières, et faillit tomber à la renverse dans sa précipitation, tandis qu'elle se levait avec l'impression de s'être dégrisée d'un seul coup.

Bien que sa vue était encore légèrement floue, elle fut la seule à percevoir l'expression crispée de Draco.

- T'as travaillé avec Snape ? reprirent en chœur Ron et Harry ? Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Comment…d'où tenez-vous cela ? interrogea Hermione, le cœur battant.

- C'est Hannah Abbott, tu sais, la remplaçante de Snape. Elle m'a préparé une potion contre les nausées liées à la grossesse, et quand je l'ai vu…eh bien, elle m'a demandé si c'était vrai, toute cette histoire ! Que voulais-tu que je lui réponde ? Je n'étais même pas au courant !

- Mais comment sait-elle que nous, enfin, je… ?

- Apparemment, il a mentionné ton nom dans un de ses articles. Il parait qu'il tient une rubrique d'actualité dans _Potionmag _…

- Ah bon ? je ne savais pas.., déclara-t-elle sincèrement soulagée. Effectivement, j'ai dû faire appel à lui parce que je ne parvenais pas à établir la composition des ingrédients…pour l'antidote de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant…

- Alors comme ça, tu t'associes avec l'ennemi, sans en toucher un mot à tes prétendus amis ? ! s'indigna Ron.

- Vous savez…je n'en suis pas très fière…je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que j'étais confuse de ne pas avoir trouvé seule…Il ne fallait pas que je casse mon image de miss je-sais-tout ! expliqua Hermione avec un petit rire forcé.

Son sens de l'autodérision détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Les poings de Draco se relâchèrent, les taquineries d'Harry et Ron reprirent de plus belle et les filles retournèrent à leur bavardage futile.

Tout était comme d'habitude ; rien n'avait dérogé à la règle de la normalité.

L'espace d'une seconde, même le sourire d'Hermione retrouva sa spontanéité naturelle.

oOo

Dans une brusque déchirure sonore qui vrilla leurs nerfs exténués, le verre alla se briser bruyamment sur le marbre tacheté, explosant en une multitude d'éclats aussi aiguisés que scintillants, tandis que le jus de tomate se répandait en une flaque sanguinolente.

Après coup, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser bercer par les chopes de Bièraubeurre et l'apparence trompeuse de cette fin d'après-midi.

- Pas de Draco ? Pas de Draco ? répéta-t-elle en suffocant.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de travers ? reprit Ron en fixant Hermione dont la main traître tremblait encore.

- Co…comment peux-tu…insinuer une chose… pareille ? bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux agrandis d'effroi.

- Moi ? Eh bien, je te pose simplement une question ! répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

- Ron…tu exagères, intervint Ginny à mi-voix, sans toutefois quitter des yeux le visage pâle d'Hermione.

- C'est to-ta-le-ment ri-di-cul-e ! articula-t-elle avec force et dédain en observant Draco qui paraissait tout simplement assommé.

De toute évidence, cette supposition avait rallumé le feu dévorant de la jalousie. Le désespoir la gagna : même condamnée à _son_ absence, elle devait combattre les démons que semait _son_ ombre.

- T'en fais pas 'Mione, il a trop bu…On sait bien que tu n'es pas comme ça ! tempéra vaguement Harry.

- Enfin, vous refusez de voir l'évidence ! Laisser seule toute la journée une jolie femme…comment croyez-vous qu'elle s'occupe ? Je ne dis pas ça pour te blâmer Malfoy ! ajouta le rouquin dont l'état d'ébriété n'était pas –hélas !- aussi préoccupant que ses propos.

- ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT TES IDIOTIES RONALD! s'époumona la victime, à présent aussi rouge que le jus de tomate qui s'étalait à ses pieds. SERIEUSEMENT, JE VOUDRAIS BIEN SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND DE RACONTER DE TELLES…DE TELLES ANNERIES !

Cinq paires d'yeux braquées sur elle s'appesantirent longuement sur ses épaules. Etait-ce une illusion paranoïaque ou Ginny la dévisageait avec un air réprobateur? Pourquoi Luna semblait-elle tout à coup si suspicieuse ? Même Harry avait l'air de la jauger du regard !

Etonnamment, Draco fut le seul à ne pas broncher. En apparence du moins.

Merlin, faites que les élucubrations douteuses de Ron n'aient pas revêtu une quelconque valeur à ses yeux!

- C'est bon Hermione, calme-toi ! se défendit Ron piteusement. Je plaisantais c'est tout –il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire étrange- pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état !

- Et bien sache que cela-ne-me-fait-pas-rire-du-tout ! Tu es d'une maturité désolante ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oh c'est bon ! Tu aurais dû te voir vociférer, on aurait pu croire que j'avais touché un point sensible ! Je ne t'imaginais pas sainte nitouche au point de prendre la mouche pour si peu !

Hermione s'étrangla. Quelque part et à cet instant précis, elle aurait préféré être une sainte nitouche plutôt qu'une femme adultère.

- Je...je crois...qu'il est temps qu'on y aille ! amorça Ginny au bout d'un seconde interminable.

oOo

Les flots de remerciements et de congratulations résonnèrent longtemps sous les voûtes du vestibule, bien après leur départ.

En silence, ils regagnèrent leur appartement main dans la main, ruminant l'indélicatesse de Ron. Au détour d'un couloir sans fin, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le Manoir était grand pour deux personnes.

Mais elle savait que ce soir, ils étaient trois : elle, Draco, et le doute tapis dans ses entrailles.

oOo

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...pour ma part, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite: je le trouve d'un rythme extrêment lent et très peu diversifié malgré la tension qui va croissante, or c'était exactement l'effet recherché (pour une fois^^) Je voulais qu'il soit centré uniquement sur Hermione et que tout soit vu par ses yeux, dans le but de traduire l'isolement psychologique dans lequel elle s'enferme suite à sa rupture avec Severus. Ceci dit, je suis consciente qu'il n'est pas vraiment attrayant d'un point de vue stylistique, donc celles qui raffolent des POV variés vont être très déçues...Les suivants seront plus riches, c'est promis!_

_J'attends vos remarques avec impatience! Merci encore de me lire!_

_Bises à toutes et bonne semaine,_

_Ilda_


	14. Chapitre 14

_disclamer: tout à JKR_

Huuum...Encore une mise à jour bien plus tardive que ce que je n'espérais...J'ai eu beau engloutir des litres de café pour me tenir éveillée (j'écris principalement la nuit) et des tablettes entières de chocolat noir, rien n'y a fait, j'ai eu un mal fou à boucler ce chapitre.  
Peut-être parce qu'après avoir tant torturé nos pauvres protagonistes, je suis devenue incapable de leur faire ressentir un peu de bonheur?  
(Ne vous emballer pas trop, ce chapitre est tout sauf une illusion dorée...mais les rares passages où j'essaie de transmettre un sentiment relativement positif m'ont demandé des heures d'acharnements...)

Un très grand merci à toutes celles qui continuent de me laisser des reviews: **sapiwette, Alatariel Melawen, khalie, Eileen19, Snapinou, yen'apa, "juste une petite proposition", Mina008, chiarina, artémis, Trukounette, Princess Yuu, et Lasiurys**. Même si l'espace indéterminé entre mes MAJ peut laisser penser le contraire, je vous assure que vos remarques sont extrêmement motivantes! Donc, n'hésitez pas à continuer ainsi. De même, si vous avez des questions, je reste à votre entière disposition.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 14 :**

Plus jeune, la perspective de passer un bon tiers de sa vie à dormir lui provoquait un cruel sentiment de frustration : pourquoi fallait-il s'attarder continuellement sur les énigmes d'un autre monde quand il y avait déjà tant à découvrir dans le sien ?

Puis, le poids des années et de leurs traumatismes s'était doucement amoncelé sur ses épaules frêles, et il avait fini par reconnaître à contrecœur les vertus du sommeil, au moment même où celui-ci commençait à lui faire défaut…Devant ses nuits sans cesse écourtées et le spectacle navrant des ses insomnies, la frustrationl'avait envahi, une nouvelle fois.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que toute forme de repos l'avait irrémédiablement abandonné, la _frustration_ était revenue, persistante, lancinante, clameur sourde de son âme insatisfaite.

Un leitmotiv obsédant qui peuplait inlassablement ses songes éveillés, prenant parfois l'apparence d'une jeune femme dont le regard émeraude l'avait poursuivi par-delà son temps ; ou plus souvent, celle d'une ancienne élève dont l'intelligence et le charme avaient eu raison de son cœur…

Mais à quelle occasion Hermione était-elle passée du stade de délicieuse conquête à celui d'amour tourmenteur ?

Une gouttelette d'encre tomba sur le parchemin orné d'une fine écriture, et s'étala en une tâche difforme sous l'œil attentif du lumignon.

Une autre glissa le long de la pointe argentée de la plume –suspendue au-dessus d'une parcelle vierge- mais Severus ne s'en formalisa guère.

De longues heures l'attendaient encore avant que la lumière vaporeuse de l'aube ne vienne le sortir de sa torpeur.

Vaincue par la force d'attraction, une larme noire alla s'écraser comme la précédente, épousant les stries du vélin, serpentant parmi ses sillons asséchés, se divisant en une multitude de ramifications.

Il relut en diagonale sa missive qu'il jugea d'un pathétisme désolant. Comme la demi-douzaine de lettres qui jonchaient le sol, celle-ci finirait également froissée dans un élan de désespoir.

Les yeux clos, il appuya sa tête fatiguée sur le montant sculpté de sa chaise dans un simulacre de sommeil.

Sans la moindre cohérence apparente, les mots vagabondaient dans son crâne, s'alliaient puis s'opposaient avec verve, formant des bribes de phrases tantôt passionnées, tantôt accusatrices ; sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à exprimer clairement la profondeur de ses ressentis.

Il rouvrit les yeux avec l'espoir d'atténuer ce bourdonnement intérieur incessant.

En vain.

En dépit du silence dans lequel son petit appartement était plongé, et alors qu'il lui semblait même être devenu une coquille vide -dépouillée de toutes pensées-, son esprit -échappant parfois entièrement à son contrôle-, l'emportait dans une effervescence sans nom, tourbillonnait telle une folle farandole parmi les fantômes et les réminiscences du passé.

Pour la première fois, sa raison n'était plus apte à éclaircir l'agitation tumultueuse de son âme.

Il _l'_aimait.

Il _la_ haïssait.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui soit devenue totalement étrangère après cinq semaines d'absence, mais son cœur s'y refusait toujours.

Il espérait chaque jour réentendre _sa_ voix -celle qui lui murmurait « je t'aime » autrefois avec tant de douceur- mais s'interdisait d'y attacher une quelconque importance.

Il préférait tenter de l'oublier plutôt que de reconnaître l'insupportable souffrance qui l'étreignait violemment, cette même souffrance qui avait assailli ses tripes dès leur rupture.

Severus avait toujours cru que douleur et honte, ces perfides sœurs jumelles, ne s'éprouvaient qu'une seule fois. Aujourd'hui, malgré toutes les épreuves traversées en quatre décennies, il sut combien il avait tort.

Un instinct morbide, déguisé sous forme de thérapie curative, le poussait à se concentrer régulièrement sur l'image d'une Hermione rayonnante au bras de Draco. Il ressassait ainsi son amertume jusqu'à ressentir à nouveau la _frustration _de son cœur inassouvi.

Et alors, il se rassasiait d'un flot de misères, avec cette complaisance funeste qui l'incitait à se repaître de la torture de son âme esseulée.

D'un geste vif, presque incontrôlé, Severus se saisit de la lettre –toujours intacte- et la jeta dans le feu.

Puis, sans un regard pour le parchemin que dévoraient avidement quelques braises dans un craquement sonore, il se dirigea -tel un somnambule- vers un petit réduit qui lui tenait lieu d'atelier, régla la température des chaudrons d'un coup de baguette, et se mit au travail.

oOo

Pour la quasi-totalité des gens, se réveiller dans un lit déserté constitue en soi une sensation assez désagréable, car quand bien même vous seriez tenté d'explorer la largeur du lit – inconnue jusqu'ici-, la fraîcheur des draps délaissés présente souvent pour les épidermes sensibles, un obstacle insurmontable.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait déploré qu'on ne puisse pas lancer un sort de réchauffement sur les draps sans craindre de les brûler et se serait promis d'y remédier dans les plus brefs délais.

Mais aujourd'hui, plutôt que d'élaborer un nouveau sortilège, ou même, regretter l'absence intempestive de Draco –parti remplacer Harry- elle se leva d'un bond, et, avec un enthousiasme qu'elle croyait avoir irrémédiablement perdu, s'empressa de se préparer.

Les cheveux attachés en un chignon souple, elle enfila une robe en cachemire qui mettait en valeur sa taille légèrement arrondie. Si elle demeurait toujours un peu perplexe face à l'idée d'être mère si jeune, elle avait fini par accepter son nouveau statut, voyant combien il réjouissait ses proches.

Sans aucun doute, Draco avait été le plus touché par la nouvelle, mais chez lui, les bijoux remplaçaient les mots qu'il ne savait pas dire. Ainsi, Hermione s'était vue offrir une semaine auparavant, une très belle paire de boucles d'oreille en opale montées sur argent -nettement plus discrètes que la rivière de perles qu'il lui avait achetée quelques jours plus tôt.

Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, il avait fait preuve d'une prévenance émouvante envers elle, l'accompagnant dès que possible dans ses déplacements, la couvrant de présents, multipliant toutes sortes d'attention –du menu composé exclusivement selon ses goûts, aux fleurs qui embaumaient quotidiennement leurs appartements.

Hermione avait tout pour être une femme comblée, et, en cet instant magique -celui qui précède l'accomplissement de nos désirs- elle ne fut pas loin de le croire.

D'un coup de baguette, elle écarta vigoureusement les rideaux, inondant la chambre d'une lumière éthérée presque irréelle : s'approchant de la fenêtre recouverte d'une fine pellicule de buée, elle découvrit avec émerveillement le parc endormi sous un manteau immaculé, et admira en silence les flocons qui tournoyaient lentement, estompant les contours du paysage, gommant les impuretés, et effaçant les traces de pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les branches des chênes dégarnies qui se détachaient sur le ciel laiteux, et dont le balancement gracieux semblait être l'unique souffle de vie, tel le cœur palpitant sourdement d'une nature impassible.

Une étrange joie enfantine s'empara d'elle, et, avec un dernier sourire en direction des rosiers gelés, Hermione quitta ses appartements d'un pas allègre afin de rejoindre le salon où était servi le petit-déjeuner.

Le frugal repas expédié, elle se hâta de récupérer sa cape de velours, puis, jetant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes vertes, elle s'écria :

- Sainte Mangouste!

oOo

Dans un coin de la petite chambre plongée dans la pénombre, Harry et une médicomage en blouse blanche qui, d'après le badge épinglé sur sa poitrine, se prénommait Thaïlys Carew, s'entretenaient à voix basse, jetant de temps à autre, des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la porte, ou de la patiente endormie.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, la médicomage prit congé, et tapotant gentiment l'épaule du jeune homme, elle quitta la pièce.

Les dernières paroles de réconfort disparues avec la charmante Thaïlys, Harry s'approcha doucement de sa femme, caressant distraitement sa main tout en observant sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers.

Bien qu'il se sentît horriblement seul depuis que Ginny avait été plongé dans un sommeil artificiel une quinzaine d'heures auparavant, il était reconnaissant envers le personnel de lui épargner l'attente insoutenable des résultats d'analyse.

La porte s'ouvrit soudait à la volée, laissant apparaître le sourire rayonnant d'Hermione.

- Ginny ! Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis venue au plus vi…

L'étrange froideur de la scène l'alarma. Sa voix se tut et les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent, donnant à son visage une expression d'anxiété qui lui était devenue familière.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Rien de grave, c'est juste que…

- Où est Lydiann ? Pourquoi dort-elle encore ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant Ginny.

- C'est normal, Hermione. Les Médicomages ont estimé que…

- Ton Patronus disait que tout allait bien, hier soir ! lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Ne me dis pas que…qu'elle…est

- Hermione, si tu veux bien t'asseoir, coupa fermement Harry, je pourrais tout t'expliquer.

Elle se laissa choir sur une chaise, se sentant brutalement extrêmement lasse. Après avoir attendu ce jour avec tant d'impatience, après avoir anticipé si souvent le bonheur de ses meilleurs amis et la joie qu'elle ressentirait à être marraine, la frustration de constater que rien ne se passait comme prévu fut à son comble, aussi cruelle que celle qu'un enfant éprouve lorsqu'on lui retire un jouet ardemment désiré.

- Lydiann doit subir quelques examens, entama-t-il. De routine pour les nouveau-nés prématurés, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques instants, en devinant son inquiétude. Ils la gardent en observation dans une cellule spécialisée. Les résultats ne devraient pas tarder d'ailleurs, énonça-t-il platement.

Hermione acquiesça, attendant patiemment une suite qui ne venait pas.

- Et Ginny ?...osa-t-elle demander au bout d'un moment.

- Sommeil artificiel, répondit laconiquement Harry, dont les cernes et les yeux rougis traduisaient aisément son état de fatigue.

Des pas provenant du couloir se firent entendre, et bientôt, la médicomage en chef entra, suivie d'une assistante qui portait un petit couffin. Harry se leva d'un bond, et, se précipitant vers sa fille, s'écria :

- Quels sont les résultats ? Y-a-t-il une anomalie ?

- Eh bien…commença-t-elle tandis que sa subordonnée s'éclipsait. Votre fille est en bonne santé, et malgré sa naissance prématurée, tous les organes vitaux sont parfaitement formés.

Ils voulurent soupirer de soulagement mais quelque chose dans la voix de la médicomage les en dissuadèrent.

- Seulement…j'imagine que vous savez que le flux magique se constitue vers le milieu du huitième mois ? Etant donné que votre fille est née au terme du septième mois, je vous laisse en déduire les…les conséquences.

- C'est…c'est une Cracmole ? interrogea Harry d'une voix sourde.

La médicomage opina de la tête, esquissant une grimace gênée.

- Nous l'avons testée dans diverses situations, et d'après ses comportements, il est très probable qu'elle ne parvienne pas à le développer par la suite… reprit-elle. Je suis navrée Mr Potter. Nous avons pourtant fait notre maximum, croyez-moi ! conclut-elle en quittant la pièce.

Un long silence plana pendant lequel ils s'évitèrent du regard.

- J'ai vaincu Voldemort et ma fille est une Cracmole…, souffla Harry incrédule. Merlin, que va dire la famille…

- L'essentiel est qu'elle soit en vie, murmura timidement Hermione. Non ?

- Bien sûr...mais te rends-tu compte de ce qu'elle devra endurer ? Même les enfants d'ascendance moldue sont mieux intégrés que les Cracmols dans le monde sorcier…D'ailleurs, tu pourras prévenir Malfoy que je ne veux pas entendre une seule réflexion de sa part, grogna-t-il, dépité.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de glisser un regard curieux vers sa filleule. Saisie d'une brusque impulsion, elle prit délicatement le couffin et le posa sur les genoux de son ami.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry. Et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta fille, déclara-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

- Je n'en ai pas honte ! la contra-t-il avec tant de véhémence qu'elle sut avoir touché juste. Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu !

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Ils ne dirent mot pendant quelques minutes, mais quand il reprit la parole, Hermione regretta instantanément que le silence n'ait pas perduré.

oOo

Ainsi revêtue d'un linceul d'une pureté virginale, la Nature, plus majestueuse que jamais, semblait sublimée par l'ombre latente d'une mort éminente, cachée derrière chacun des cristaux scintillants dont la morsure brûlait ses chairs à vif.

Quelque part, et malgré l'apparence paisible de ces collines enneigées, Severus ressentit pleinement la violence du combat qui faisait rage, des entrailles de la terre jusqu'aux cimes souples des conifères.

Il était revenu.

Là où _elle_ conservait pieusement quelques souvenirs d'enfance, gardés intacts par le Temps, protégés par l'œil bienveillant du village qui se dressait en contrebas.

Là où, près du ruisseau limpide, _elle_ lui soufflait son amour d'une voix vibrante de sincérité.

Mais _ses_ mots, évaporés dans le silence, ne parvinrent pas à ses oreilles cette fois-ci, tout comme le chant de l'eau, à présent emprisonné sous une chape de glace.

Il se sentit aussitôt parfaitement ridicule d'être sujet à tant de nostalgie. Il aurait dû s'en douter, la place de l'amant est peu enviable : le dernier arrivé est aussi le premier à partir…

Expirant avec lassitude, il fit quelques pas, les yeux dans le vague, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se préoccuper d'admirer le paysage.

Il devait réussir à lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait.

Mais pas avec une de ces lettres insignifiantes, où les sentiments se noient dans un flot de paroles superflues ; il _voulait_ croiser à nouveau son regard d'ambre, ranimer la flamme qui y luisait autrefois, tout en admirant la courbe sensuelle de ses cils.

Il devait la revoir.

Elle seule avait le pouvoir de combler le trou béant que son départ avait causé.

Elle seule avait le pouvoir de le sortir de la morne léthargie dans laquelle sa vie avait plongé.

Il se surprit à ébaucher un plan pour la reconquérir ; c'était impossible qu'elle l'ait oublié aussi facilement. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Il refusait de la croire si lâche !

Dans son for intérieur, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir mise enceinte. Dans ce cas, il aurait été tout à fait légitime qu'elle quitte son mari pour le père de son enfant. Ce n'était assurément pas une méthode très honnête, mais il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il puisse goûter une nouvelle fois le parfum sucré de ses lèvres. Mais le destin semblait prendre un cruel plaisir à contrarier sans cesse ses plans, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais porté le nom des Malfoy.

D'un geste brutal de la main, Severus balaya toutes ses illusions. _Leur relation n'était le fruit que d'un hasard. _

Certes, il l'avait toujours trouvé fascinante, et on ne peut plus désirable lors de son mariage ; mais s'il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir, s'il n'avait pas eu la grâce –ou le malheur selon les points de vue- de l'embrasser alors qu'elle était de toute évidence, dans une position de faiblesse, et si elle n'avait pas succombé à la tentation de l'Interdit, toutes ses aspirations seraient restées à l'état de chimères.

Il haussa des épaules, fataliste.

'_C'est toujours à la fin que l'on repense au commencement'_ se dit-il avec une moue étonnement cynique.

Puis il transplana, laissant derrière lui deux empreintes fraîches dans la neige vierge.

oOo

A peine eut-elle traversé la vitrine qu'une bouffée d'air vivifiante vint lui chatouiller agréablement les narines, dispersant les derniers relents nauséeux de l'éther. Pourtant, sa fraîcheur ne chassa en rien le sentiment croissant d'exténuation qui la gagnait.

Sa visite à Harry semblait avoir absorbé toutes ses forces et sa bonne humeur. L'amertume qui l'avait hantée ces dernières semaines l'envahit de nouveau.

Où étaient passés l'entrain et la vivacité qui l'animaient ce matin-même ?

Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse.

Evidemment, la douloureuse déception d'Harry et le vide intérieur causé par la chute brutale de son excitation avaient généreusement entamé ses réserves d'enthousiasme; le tout ajouté à la frustration de voir ses attentes bafouées par une puissance céleste -qui s'ingéniait continuellement à lui refuser chacun des bonheurs qui passaient à sa portée- suffisait à lui ôter les rares sourires qui fleurissaient jadis sur son visage.

Toutefois, ce qui la tracassait véritablement n'étaient que quelques paroles, lancées comme par inadvertance.

'_La dernière fois, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air proche de lui. A vrai dire, tu paraissais même un peu froide par moment…Si tu n'avais pas eu la bague des Malfoy au doigt, on aurait pu croire qu'il te laissait totalement indifférente !'_

Elle déglutit péniblement au souvenir de sa conversation, hâtant le pas sans s'en rendre compte.

'_Ginny était très étonnée. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Alors maintenant, réponds-moi ou tu vas m'obliger à tirer des conclusions peu flatteuses ! Je t'imagine mal avoir un amant mais…qui sait ? Si jamais Malfoy te fais souffrir, il va avoir affaire à moi…'_

Mal à l'aise, elle s'engagea sur le Chemin de Traverse, vaguement surprise de l'effervescence inaccoutumée qui y régnait ; et bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'un point gris, fondue dans la foule de passants qui se pressait de boutiques en devantures illuminées.

Aussi loin fût-elle, Severus ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Dès le moment où, sortant de l'herboristerie avec un sac plein d'ingrédients, son regard s'était posé par hasard sur sa silhouette, et il ne l'avait plus lâchée, épiant chacun de ses mouvements, guettant la moindre de ses expressions.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité pendant lesquelles une onde d'espoir avait complètement occulté son sens pratique, il s'empressa de la suivre, bousculant sans scrupule quelques flâneurs afin de se frayer une percée parmi la masse grouillante des badauds. Il se sentait revivre à chacun de ses pas qui le rapprochaient d'elle.

Accélérant l'allure, il dépassa l'allée des Embrumes et réduisit leur distance à une vingtaine de mètres.

Elle était si proche et si inaccessible à la fois ! S'il avait osé, il aurait crié son prénom avec toute la fougue dont il était capable.

Plus qu'une douzaine de mètres.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'avança encore, résistant à l'envie de se précipiter sur elle.

Devinant que l'ardeur qui devait se lire sur ses traits émaciés n'avait rien d'amicale -et étant donné que nul n'ignorait l'identité de la nouvelle Mrs Malfoy-, il jugea préférable rester derrière elle -du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à la hauteur d'une ruelle suffisamment dépeuplée pour qu'il l'y emmène.

Mais très vite, une autre silhouette aussi familière que désagréable vint réduire à néant ses perspectives.

Coupé net dans son élan, Severus resta tétanisé devant l'apparition de Draco Malfoy. Incapable de rebrousser chemin, il le fixa en train d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait, anéanti.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à repartir main dans la main pour se diriger vers une impasse transversale et s'arrêter devant une large vitrine étincelante.

Impuissant à détacher son regard d'_elle_, il s'approcha à son tour, avant que le coup de grâce ne l'atteigne en plein fouet : l'enseigne de la boutique s'adressait visiblement aux futures mères.

_Note à l'intention de tous les lecteurs:_

_Une "revieweuse" anonyme m'a gentiment suggéré de faire deux fins alternatives: une mettant en scène le couple marié, l'autre, le couple adultère. Je ne me suis pas encore décidée, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je posterai en premier lieu la fin que j'ai imaginé six mois auparavant.  
Néanmoins, je ne rechigne pas à l'idée de vous plaisir, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si cela vous tente :)_

_...  
_

_Je crois vous entendre d'ici incriminer l'auteur d'une mauvaise foi récurrente ou d'un sadisme sans bornes...Désolée pour les fanatiques de notre héros national, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de lui clouer le bec avec une fille Cracmole...en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop!  
Sinon, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Severus le Conquérant sera de retour dans le chapitre prochain!_

_Sur ce, bonne soirée et à...bientôt (voilà un terme assez vague pour vous dire que je posterai la suite avant 2010!)_

_Bises à toutes, _

_Ilda_


	15. Chapitre 15

_disclamer: JKR_

Un immense merci à **artémis, chiarina, "juste une proposition", Mina008, Eileen19, Snapinou, cixi, Nanii, littleshoutingstar123, sapiwette, Lasiurys, khalie, Alatariel Melawen, et Princess Yuu.**

Pour répondre à la question de Nanii, oui je connais le film _"Match point"_ de Woody Allen, et même si on peut établir certains liens avec ma fic, je n'ai pas cherché à m'en inspirer.  
En revanche, le titre est directement tiré du roman de Douglas Kennedy _"Les charmes discrets de la vie conjugale"_ que j'ai légèrement modifié pour la circonstance...

A propos de la fin alternative, je me suis (enfin) décidée...et il n'y en aura pas.  
Non pas que l'idée me déplaise, ou que j'ai la flegme; mais tout simplement parce que j'essaie à travers cette histoire d'atteindre un point de non-retour que rien ne peut -et ne doit- remplacer. Après beaucoup d'hésitations, il semble néanmoins que c'est la meilleure solution.  
J'espère que les lectrices qui étaient enthousiasmées par cette idée de fin alternative ne seront pas (trop) déçues et qu'elles ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur...  
Il m'est relativement difficile de me justifier plus à ce stade des évènements, je pense que vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi à la fin...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 15 : **

C'était une assertion universellement reconnue* qu'Hermione n'avait jamais accordé de crédit aux prédictions et prémonitions en tout genre.

Pour un esprit aussi cartésien que le sien, les arts divinatoires constituaient une discipline bien trop éloignée des chemins balisés de la raison pour qu'elle s'aventure à y croire; mais ne pouvant rejeter ce pan entier de _magie _–elle ne leur concédait ce titre qu'à contrecœur- elle avait pris le parti de les ignorer tout bonnement.

Cependant, tous ne partageaient pas son avis. Au contraire, le voile de mystère qui entourait cette matière – si désespérément nébuleuse à ses yeux- en avait séduit plus d'un, suffisamment pour que le commerce de prophéties soit l'un des plus florissants de l'après-guerre.

Les jours d'affluence sur le Chemin de Traverse, on pouvait se faire lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé par quelques sorcières particulièrement inventives, ou se faire dire la bonne aventure pour quelques mornilles.

Dans la plupart des cas, les gens trop crédules avaient affaire à des mystificatrices de bas étages dont les apparences extatiques n'étaient dues qu'à l'appât du gain…

En venant _ici_ malgré ses nombreuses réserves, Hermione ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Au fond, elle ne _savait_ même pas ce qui l'avait poussée à venir. Etait-ce l'instinct ou la peur qui avait guidé ses pas ?

Sa seule préoccupation avait été d'éviter le célèbre salon de voyance –baptisé le « Troisième Œil »- que tenaient Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil depuis quelques années. Si _elle _devait apprendre quelque chose, elle refusait que ce soit par _elles_!

Cela aurait été trop humiliant.

Elle nota avec soulagement l'absence d'encens, et découvrit avec curiosité le décor raffiné –quoiqu'un peu impersonnel- du cabinet, qui ne laissait présager aucune des excentricités habituelles de Trelawney.

Sa présence en ce lieu lui semblait tellement incongrue !

Comment avait-elle pu _raisonnablement_ déclarer forfait, au point de se tourner vers des sciences augurales ?

Elle regrettait presque d'être là…

Mais intuitivement, quand elle vit Galadriel apparaître de derrière un rideau de soie bleue, elle sut qu'il était trop tard pour reculer.

_* les fans de Jane Austen reconnaîtront petit clin d'œil à la première phrase de son célèbre « Orgueil et Préjugés. »_

oOo

Les convenances auraient dû lui dicter un mariage de raison avec une femme de Sang-Pur : une héritière qui, sans lui faire ombrage, soit suffisamment riche pour être digne de porter le nom des Malfoy.  
Au lieu de cela, il avait épousé _par amour_ Hermione, une fille de dentistes moldus…

La tradition aurait exigé qu'il n'exerce aucune profession et qu'il se contente de jouir de sa fortune.  
Mais de façon inattendue, il était devenu Auror sans qu'un seul gallion ne change de mains…

La légende aurait voulu qu'il ait un fils unique, _car les Malfoy n'ont qu'un seul héritier.  
_Et Hermione avait accouché d'une adorable petite fille…

Quelque part, Draco avait toujours su qu'il bousculerait l'ordre établi des choses. Même si son orgueil l'avait soigneusement dissimulé, cela l'avait déstabilisé au début. Puis il y avait pris goût, jusqu'à s'enivrer de cette impression _d'être différent_.

Lui, qui avait été élevé dans le plus grand respect du protocole, semblait y être devenu indifférent.  
C'était donc uniquement sur les instances de sa mère qu'il avait consenti à organiser la réception qui célébrait habituellement la venue au monde d'un Malfoy.

Louchant sur la liste d'invités –dressée par les soins de sa mère- qui s'étendaient sur une demi-douzaine de parchemins, il entreprit de la lire, résigné.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la centaine de noms inscrits, craignant un impair à chaque instant. Finalement, quand il vit que sa mère avait –volontairement ?- omis une vieille parente, connue pour avoir fait scandale au mariage de ses parents, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Mais son répit fut de courte durée : en bas du dernier feuillet était écrit à la va-vite _Severus Snape_.  
Et après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés quelques mois auparavant, il n'avait guère envie de le revoir.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

Il s'était toujours interrogé quant au degré d'intimité de la relation que partageaient sa mère et son parrain. S'il n'avait pas eu tant de ressemblances avec Lucius, il aurait pu aisément croire, à une époque, que Severus était en fait son véritable père. Mais depuis que Narcissa s'était remariée, l'hypothèse d'une liaison paraissait peu crédible, surtout que, à sa connaissance, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son mariage avec Hermione.

Les douze coups de midi interrompirent ses réflexions, suscitant dans son esprit un germe d'inquiétude devant l'absence prolongée d'Hermione.

Chassant ses questionnements, il se saisit de sa plume d'aigle, et d'une écriture appliquée, inscrivit en lettres d'argent sur un vélin orné de deux serpents entrelacés :

Estherel Severina Malfoy

Née le 18 Juillet 2004

_Sa_ fille. Par Merlin, c'était _sa_ fille ! Il écrivait le nom de _sa _fille ! La situation lui sembla soudain délicieusement étonnante, presque surréaliste.

Depuis près de quinze jours, _il était père ! _

Tous ses soucis parurent s'envoler, et il se sentit alors incroyablement léger.  
Même la pièce lui apparut plus lumineuse.

Estherel était _sa _fille !

Son cœur se gonfla de fierté et il eût presque envie de rire de son émerveillement.

oOo

Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair la transperçaient avec tant clairvoyance qu'elle commençait à se sentir troublée. On eût dit que, derrière son masque d'impassibilité, elle devinait la plus intime de ses pensées.

Hermione se tortilla maladroitement sur sa chaise, feignant d'observer les sphères argentées qui glissaient le long des draperies de velours noir.

L'insistance muette de Galadriel la mettait mal à l'aise mais elle ne pût résister plus longuement à l'appel envoûtant de son regard pénétrant.

- Vous ne croyez pas en la puissance divinatoire, et pourtant, vous avez peur de ce que je pourrais vous révéler, déclara-t-elle doucement lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête, une part de son esprit se demandant avec suspicion _comment elle pouvait savoir,_ tandis que l'autre lui intimait d'écouter sans sourciller.

- Donnez-moi votre baguette, continua-t-elle posément. Bois de vigne et ventricule de cœur de dragon, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Galadriel pour elle-même après qu'elle l'eût examinée.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, elle fit apparaître quantité de minéraux variés sur la table ovale qui les séparait, puis se mit à tapoter chacune des pierres à l'aide de sa baguette.

De longues minutes, ourdies de silence, s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne rompre l'étrange scène.

En fait, Hermione ignorait totalement ce qui était censé se produire. Elle se contentait de fixer vaguement les gestes répétitifs de Galadriel, frustrée de sentir tout ce qui lui échappait.

Comment ces pierres pouvaient-elles l'aider ? Les réponses allaient-elles s'inscrire en lettres d'or sur leurs cristaux saillants ?

Tout ce manège était absurde !

Elle soupira avec humeur, dans une imitation inconsciente de Draco. L'envie de quitter les lieux immédiatement la démangeait de plus en plus.

Après tout, Galadriel ne lui avait _rien _dévoilé, elle n'avait encore _rien _payé, si bien que_ rien_ ne pouvait la retenir plus longuement contre sa volonté._ Rien,_ excepté sa curiosité.

Elle pinça les lèvres en signe d'agacement.

- Vous ne partirez pas, souffla tranquillement la jeune femme sans détourner la tête.

Hermione tressaillit au son de sa voix. Bizarrement, la phrase sonnait comme affirmation plutôt qu'une menace.

- Vous ne partirez pas parce que vous êtes dévorée par la curiosité, reprit-elle sans interrompre ses petits mouvements de baguette. Même si la vérité vous angoisse, l'incertitude vous ronge tant que vous ne pouvez plus lutter. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venue. Vous avez un besoin irrépressible, un besoin absolu, _un besoin vital de savoir_.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire compatissant, donnant à son calme olympien une dimension plus _humaine_.

A cette pensée, Hermione dût néanmoins convenir que la prophétesse ne ressemblait en rien au commun des mortels : de longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules dénudées, illuminant son teint de porcelaine. Elle se mouvait silencieusement, aussi impalpable que l'ombre, et chacune de ses actions respirait la grâce.

Peu à peu, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Vous êtes…une Vélane, dit-elle après une brève hésitation.

La main de Galadriel se crispa imperceptiblement sur la baguette de son interlocutrice, et resta légèrement en suspens au-dessus d'un quartz rose avant de poursuivre sans broncher.

- Vous êtes perspicace, conclut-elle au bout d'un long moment –tandis qu'Hermione s'était résignée au silence.

- Que comptez-vous faire avec tout cela ? interrogea-t-elle alors avec plus d'assurance, en pointant du menton les chrysoprases qui se mêlaient aux jades et aux topazes.

Cette fois-ci, Galadriel sourit franchement et répondit :

- J'attendais que vous me posiez la question. Le désintérêt et le mépris tuent la magie, vous savez.

- Je…je ne mép'…

- Oh si, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ne niez pas, seules la raison et sa logique –imparable selon vous- obtiennent votre considération ! Vous ne pouvez pas concevoir qu'un élément naturel et dénué de cerveau, puisse_ sentir_.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que ces pierres _sentent_ ? demanda Hermione, une once d'incrédulité dans la voix.

- Bien sûr ! Le monde subtil des vibrations vous est totalement inconnu, et tant que vous le dénigrerez, il vous sera inaccessible.

Hermione avait la désagréable impression d'être sermonnée comme une gamine prise en faute et en éprouva quelque irritation. Sans doute Galadriel s'en aperçut car elle poursuivit ses explications sur un ton radouci.

- L'enchantement n'opère que si les minéraux sentent –sous forme de vibrations positives- l'intérêt _sincère_ que vous leur portez. Ils peuvent alors émettre en retour des radiations semblables à un champ magnétique…Regardez ! L'améthyste commence à percevoir votre changement d'état d'esprit, l'opale aussi…

En effet, un étrange halo lumineux émanait à présent de quelques pierres disparates.

Avec la plus grande minutie, Galadriel disposa l'opale, l'améthyste, la pierre de lune, l'aigue-marine, le cristal de roche et le rubis autour d'une sphère translucide, de sorte que leur alignement formât un cercle parfait.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigt les minéraux restant quand une faible lueur tremblotante attira son attention.

- Le…le grenat aussi ?! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Si Hermione fut déstabilisée, ce fut plus de lire la stupéfaction sur le visage de la prophétesse –elle qui semblait tout maîtriser !- que de voir une septième gemme -dont elle ignorait le sens et la symbolique- rejoindre les précédentes.

Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua Galadriel qui scrutait avec inquiétude le rubis devenir aussi noir qu'une hématite et l'opale se ternir jusqu'à perdre tous ses reflets irisés, elle comprit d'instinct qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

oOo

Severus n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à sa tenue vestimentaire : ses grandes capes noires aux coutures élimées lui suffisaient amplement pour le peu de déplacements qu'il avait à accomplir.

Et quand bien même il devait voir du monde –ce qui s'avérait extrêmement rare- il n'y trouvait pas là l'occasion de s'en soucier.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent.

_Il allait revoir Hermione. _

La dernière image qu'il conservait d'elle était celle d'une jeune femme, accompagnée de son mari, entrant dans un magasin dédié à la maternité.

Il se souvenait encore avec une honte et une douleur cuisantes sa filature ratée sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais restait toujours aussi incapable de la haïr.

_Il allait la revoir et elle ne lui échapperait pas. _

S'il avait cru un seul instant avoir réussi à se sevrer de sa présence, son cœur qui s'était furieusement emballé à cette pensée, lui donna la preuve du contraire.

_Elle est mère, _se força-t-il à se répéter. _Je ne pourrai pas l'approcher plus qu'un autre._

_Mais elle ne pourra pas non plus t'éviter_, répliqua une petite voix.

Si son orgueil n'avait pas jugé l'idée absurde, il aurait presque pu dire qu'il était anxieux.

Bien qu'il n'était pas attendu avant une bonne demi-heure, il revêtit sa plus belle cape noire avec un empressement inhabituel, et se surprit à frémir d'impatience tandis qu'il vérifiait la température des chaudrons.

Rien ne pourrait décourager l'espoir fou qui le submergeait depuis quelques heures.

oOo

Hermione promena un regard ennuyé sur la foule d'invités qui se pressait autour du berceau afin d'admirer la première fille née Malfoy.

A sa grande exaspération, la plupart des gens écartait sans vergogne les voiles de mousseline qui s'échappaient du dôme de soie rose pâle, et se répandait en commentaires sur la filiation de l'enfant, que toute cette agitation troublait.

Mais son émoi intérieur était bien plus grand.

Depuis qu'_il_ était arrivé, elle était comme aimantée par sa présence et avait gardé obstinément les yeux rivés sur lui.

Elle avait épié tous ses mouvements.

Elle l'avait observé avec jalousie s'entretenir poliment avec Narcissa et saluer d'un bref signe de tête d'anciens Serpentards.

Elle s'était même surprise à envier Harry et Ginny qui avaient eu droit à quelques banalités de sa part.

Après neuf longs mois d'absence, chaque seconde où elle pouvait contempler sa silhouette amaigrie avait un prix inestimable.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter que d'autres goûtent sans savoir un privilège qui lui était interdit.

oOo

Dès qu'il avait été introduit au salon, ses prunelles d'obsidiennes s'étaient instinctivement dirigées vers _elle_.

Même l'agacement peint sur son visage n'avait rien enlevé à sa beauté, et il avait noté avec amertume ses formes qu'une grossesse avait rendu plus généreuses.

En voyant Draco qui la suivait comme une ombre, il avait senti le désespoir s'insinuer dans ses pensées. Jamais il ne pourrait lui parler sans attirer l'attention inopportune de son mari !

Il s'était donc tourné vers Narcissa, trompant l'ennui et meublant le temps avec des futilités.

Alors, quand il la vit se diriger vers la Roseraie en compagnie de la jeune Mrs Potter, il s'éclipsa discrètement, bien décidé à ne pas laisser filer sa chance.

_oOo_

_Je sais que je vous avais parlé du retour de Severus le Conquérant pour ce chapitre...mais j'ai interverti l'ordre au dernier moment (pour une question de cohérence) et privilègié ici la relation entre Hermione et la "géomancienne". Ce n'est donc que partie remise.  
Par ailleurs, je comprends que l'image d'une Hermione allant chez une "voyante" peut paraître complètement OOC mais je cherche justement à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements...Et c'est toujours quand on est perdu que nos facettes méconnues sont le plus visibles, non?_

_Concernant la symbolique des pierres qui "réagissent" avec Hermione, sachez juste que les croyances populaires ont tendance à stigmatiser l'opale comme une gemme maléfique et que le rubis s'assombrissant est synonyme de mort ou de malheur.  
Ah oui, on raconte aussi que le grenat est la pierre des femmes infidèles... (par opposition à son "cousin" le rubis qui, lorsqu'il est pur, signifie l'amour profond et sincère.)_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!_

_Bises à toutes et sans doute à la semaine prochaine, puisque le chapitre suivant est déjà à moitié écrit :)_

_Ilda_


	16. Chapitre 16

_disclamer: tout à JKR_

Malheureusement pour vous, je suis extrêmement maladroite en matière d'informatique, ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez ce chapitre près de quinze jours après la date annoncée! Une fausse manip' m'a obligée à tout recommencer, je vous laisse imaginer la crise de nerfs.  
Le point positif, c'est qu'il me paraît plus réussi maintenant...j'espère que vous partagerez mon avis!

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review: c'est toujours avec un immense plaisir que je vous lis.  
Merci donc à **Lasiurys, Mina 008, Eileen19, Snapinou, littleshootingstar123, sapiwette, chiarina, Alatariel Melawen, khalie, artémie, Annabeilles et cixy.  
**Surtout, continuez ainsi!

**Chapitre 16 : **

Dernier soupir d'une journée ensoleillée, un souffle d'air frais vint leur caresser le visage alors qu'elles contournaient un massif de roses particulièrement odorant.

Leur allure tranquille s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la quiétude du jardin intérieur dont les allées gravillonnées semblaient bercées par la régularité de leurs pas.

Depuis son étrange entretien avec Galadriel, Hermione avait compris que certaines questions resteraient toujours sans réponse.

Mais dans le cas présent, c'était l'inverse : la réponse, latente, encore enfouie sous des pensées vaguement rassurantes, _devait_ inévitablement arriver.

Elle viendrait se heurter à un mur de vérité invisible, aussi sûrement que les flots se fracassent contre les écueils ; elle la précipiterait dans l'abîme du doute et viendrait sceller à jamais sa solitude.

Alors, avec la même hâte mêlée d'appréhension avec laquelle on crève un abcès, elle s'empressa de poser la question :

- Que veux-tu me dire ?

Ginny garda le silence, mais ni l'une, ni l'autre ne furent dupes.

- J'imagine que nous ne sommes pas ici pour admirer le crépuscule, reprit-elle, légèrement agacée.

- J'avais besoin de sortir un peu respirer.

- Mal de tête ? interrogea-t-elle de nouveau, en lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté, intriguée.

Elle paraissait si calme ! Presque trop…

Au bout d'un long moment, son amie lâcha enfin :

- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu es bizarre.

Elle se raidit, fuyant résolument son regard.

- Probablement à cause du baby blues…C'est une expression moldue pour désigner la déprime post-accouchement, ajouta-t-elle faiblement. Tu as dû le ressentir aussi…

Ginevra acquiesça, sans relever la tonalité laconique de sa voix.  
Il y avait des raisons qu'elle préférait ignorer.

Immédiatement, elle fut atterrée par sa propre attitude, et tenta de se rassurer qu'en dépit de la distance chargée de non-dit qui s'était creusée entre elles, rien ne pourrait ébranler les fondements de leur affection.

Comme pour s'en convaincre, elle lui saisit impulsivement la main et dit sans réfléchir :

- Si tu as besoin de parler…ou de n'importe quoi d'autre…tu peux compter sur moi. Vraiment.

Hermione la dévisagea et sut qu'elle était sincère. Pourtant une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux la mit mal à l'aise.

- Comment va Lydiann ? questionna-t-elle soudain avec un enjouement feint.

oOo

D'une des colonnes où il s'était adossé, Severus, fondu dans l'ombre, crut voir Mrs Potter se rembrunir.

Son instinct d'espion lui intima de se rapprocher afin de saisir quelques bribes de leur conversation, sa brûlante curiosité également; et pour une fois, son cœur ne le contredit pas.

oOo

Hermione réalisa son impair dès que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres.

Bien que son amie s'efforçait d'être aussi radieuse que _devait_ l'être toutes les jeunes mamans, elle savait combien la naissance prématurée de sa fille et les conséquences qui en découlaient, l'affectaient profondément.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, confuse.

- Elle va bien. Sa santé est excellente, si ce n'est...le flux magique..

Ginny haussa les épaules en geste d'impuissance et la dépassa de quelques pas.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit.., proposa machinalement Hermione.

A sa grande surprise, elle se retourna, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Eh bien…je me demandais, si une potion ne pourrait pas réussir à …tu vois ? Comme tu es une experte, peut-être que…

Hermione retint un soupir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'_aucune_ potion ne pourrait lui être utile. Elle pouvait _régénérer_ le flux magique, oui ; mais le _créer_ était une entreprise bien trop longue et périlleuse pour être concrètement réalisable…

Sans compter que la seule personne susceptible de l'aider à ce sujet, était précisément celle qu'elle ne _devait _pas voir. Aussitôt que cette pensée l'eût effleurée, elle s'en voulut instantanément de faire passer ses préoccupations amoureuses avant le bien-être de sa filleule.

- Je…je vais essayer…répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Devant le sourire reconnaissant de son amie, Hermione n'eût pas le courage de briser ses illusions.  
Une fois de plus, elle garda ses objections pour elle-même.

oOo

Severus, à moitié dissimulé par un bosquet de buis, n'était plus qu'à sept ou huit mètres des jeunes femmes, qui, perdues dans leurs réflexions intérieures, ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu approcher.

L'anxiété qu'il pouvait lire sans peine sur les traits d'Hermione l'intriguait profondément. Il s'était attendu à revoir une femme épanouie par la maternité et l'amour de ses proches, pas un visage prématurément vieilli par des rides d'angoisse.

Curieusement, cette constatation le consterna et lui redonna à la fois un peu d'optimisme. S'il était la source de ses tourments, il voulait en être aussi le remède.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir innocemment à leur rencontre, pressé de quitter la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait, Ginny se remit à parler et il sut instinctivement à son ton gêné que _cette_ phrase était la véritable raison de leur aparté.

- Hermione…Je ne veux pas me mêler de choses qui…_vraisemblablement_, ne me regardent pas…mais…Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as confié Estherel pendant que tu te préparais, j'ai été frappée par ses yeux…et je me demandais si toi aussi, tu…

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas du tout les yeux de Draco ! coupa-t-elle vivement.

- Ni les tiens, contra-t-elle doucement.

Hermione eût un petit rire nerveux.

- La génétique est parfois capricieuse ! Je crois qu'Estherel a hérité des yeux noirs de ma grand-mère maternelle. Il arrive souvent que…ça saute des générations…tu vois ?

En guise de réponse, Ginny se contenta de lui jeter un regard de biais.

Severus déglutit péniblement.

Quand il avait reçu le faire-part, il s'était interdit de songer à ce que la nouvelle _pouvait impliquer_, en la confrontant au fait qu'ils avaient entretenu une liaison passionnée pendant plus d'un mois.

Mais à la lumière de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il pouvait décemment se permettre d'espérer un retournement de situation.

Sans compter l'attitude suspicieuse de Mrs Potter et le malaise évident d'Hermione !

Et si … Et si, Estherel était _sa_ fille ?

Il faillit hyper ventiler.

Quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles, hébété, il fixa leurs silhouettes, s'écoulèrent silencieusement; puis il détourna brusquement la tête, les tempes palpitantes.

Il ne s'était jamais visualisé en tant que père, mais à peine l'hypothèse fut formulée que rien ne lui parut plus naturel.  
Des milliers de perspectives affluèrent dans son crâne, et dans chacune, Hermione se tenait rayonnante à _ses_ côtés, leur fille dans _ses_ bras.

Une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahit : Hermione n'avait pas enfanté _une_ Malfoy.

oOo

La réalité n'avait plus aucune prise sur elle.

Elle ne se rappelait pas d'être revenue dans la salle de Bal avec Ginny ; pas plus qu'elle ne sentait l'étreinte amoureuse de Draco qui l'entraînait dans un bain étourdissant de parfums féminins.

Elle ne voyait ni les lueurs tourbillonnantes des centaines de chandelles qui se reflétait sur le parquet ciré, ni l'éclat chatoyant des robes de soirées.

Elle ne distinguait plus l'orchestre des bavardages alentours ; et le silence assourdissant de son esprit se confondait avec le bourdonnement extérieur.

Même la douleur de ses orteils, recroquevillés dans sa nouvelle paire d'escarpins, lui était étrangère. Ses pieds glissaient parfaitement en rythme, réglés comme des automates sans âme.

Seule la peur qu'_il _découvre la vérité l'habitait.

Les silences soupçonneux de son amie n'avaient fait qu'accroître son inquiétude.

Subitement, le souffle chaud de Draco contre sa joue dissipa les brumes trompeuses de sa conscience, mais les mots qu'il lui chuchota restèrent vides de sens.

Dans un brusque éclair de lucidité, son mari lui apparut en pleine lumière.

Elle dévisagea d'un œil neuf ses traits _parfaitement _harmonieux, remarqua ses manières_ irréprochables,_ scruta ses capacités de contrôle _exceptionnelles_.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle fut écoeurée par toute cette perfection.  
Elle haït l'image d'infaillibilité qu'il dégageait ; elle haït l'illusion d'existence merveilleuse qu'ils partageaient ; elle _se haït_ pour avoir cru trouver le bonheur uniquement dans l'Excellence.

Des études remarquables.  
Des diplômes brillamment obtenus.  
Un mari merveilleux, une fille adorable.  
Et son cœur, qui, entre temps, s'était perdu dans le néant.

La gorge soudain nouée, elle fut gagnée par l'envie de pleurer.  
Cependant, elle redressa vaillamment les lèvres dans un sourire mécanique.

oOo

Snape s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Narcissa se fut éloignée en direction du buffet qui trônait dans le petit salon. S'il était vrai qu'autrefois, il n'avait pas été indifférent à ses charmes, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

Débarrassé de sa présence inopportune, il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur Hermione.

Assise aux côtés de Luna Weasley, elle s'efforçait d'alimenter leur conversation, mais il devinait à son expression préoccupée qu'une part d'elle était ailleurs.

Sa résolution prise, il ne chercha même pas à vérifier l'absence de Malfoy -qu'il imaginait à juste titre auprès d'anciens camarades- et en quelques enjambées, il fut près d'elle.

Alors qu'il était certain qu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher, il dût attendre que sa compagne lui donne un léger coup de coude pour qu'elle daigne enfin le regarder.  
Il en ressentit une pointe d'irritation, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ses yeux voilés de désir.  
Presque instantanément, il sut qu'elle lui avait pardonné et en éprouva une joie indicible.

- Mrs Malfoy, si vous permettez...souffla-t-il, en s'inclinant.

Hermione acquiesça nerveusement, incapable de se soustraire à l'attraction quasi-magnétique qu'il exerçait sur elle.  
Depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait désespérément attendu et redouté ce moment.  
Et maintenant qu'elle était à sa merci, un flot de sentiments contradictoires la submergea, sans qu'elle puisse y opposer une quelconque résistance.

- Severus…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grimaça-t-elle, une once de panique dans la voix, tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui.

- Je rattrape le temps perdu, énonça-t-il calmement, obscurément rassuré de la voir employer aussi spontanément le tutoiement.

Avant même que sa volonté ne cherche à l'en empêcher, elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule osseuse et il glissa la sienne sur sa taille.

Fermant un instant les yeux, elle se laissa emporter au son de la Valse triste de Sibelius : elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure musique pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles.  
La fluidité de leurs mouvements trahissait sans doute la familiarité qui les unissait, mais par chance, nul ne le remarqua.

Severus la caressa longuement du regard, savourant en silence la chaleur de son corps si proche du sien.  
Faisant appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas l'embrasser immédiatement, il osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- ….Estherel est ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle serra la mâchoire, étouffant un hoquet de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea-t-elle fébrilement.

- Les Malfoy n'ont que des héritiers _mâles_.

- Et les Malfoy n'épousent pas les Sang-de-Bourbe ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hermione, dis-moi qu'_elle est _ma fille, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux animés d'une lueur exaltée la supplièrent muettement.

- Hermione, répéta-t-il fermement, j'ai _besoin_ de savoir si Estherel est ma fille. Tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher cela !

Elle tressaillit. Sa voix soudain empreinte de froideur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de sourire. Placidement, elle détourna le regard, craignant qu'il n'use de Legilimencie.

- Non, répondit-elle finalement. Elle n'est _pas _ta fille.

- Bien. De toute évidence, nos singulières ressemblances sont le fruit du hasard, au même titre que _l'absence _de points communs entre elle et ton mari, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Devant ses mots suintant de sarcasme, elle sentit une vague de colère l'envahir.

- Puisque je te dis _qu'elle n'est pas_ ta fille ! articula-t-elle sèchement.

- …Vraiment ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, amer.

Hermione aurait voulu se convaincre que ce soir n'était qu'une parenthèse.

Un rêve éveillé. Une trêve entre deux mondes.

Pas comme celle qui l'avait conduite à épouser Draco, non ; une trêve éphémère pendant laquelle ses actions ne pourraient influencer le futur.

Une trêve qui lui permette d'agir sans avoir à s'embarrasser des conséquences.  
Ainsi, elle aurait pu lui avouer qu'Estherel était _probablement_ sa fille. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à briser l'image de son mariage, _sa propre image_. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle n'avait toujours vécu qu'à travers son image, au point d'en devenir prisonnière.

Sans l'illusion rassurante de ce _qu'elle aurait voulu être_ et le reflet déformé de _ce qu'elle était_, elle n'était plus rien.

Vide. Eteinte. Inerte.

Sauf quand ses yeux sombres, enflammés par la passion, insufflaient une énergie nouvelle dans son cœur.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je suis tombée enceinte quelques semaines après que...nous ayons arrêté de nous voir.

Il la fixa en moment, comme pour jauger la véracité de ses propos, puis l'entraîna au dehors sans dire un mot.

Evidemment, c'était un mensonge, puisqu'elle était _déjà _enceinte le jour de leur dispute.  
Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus.

oOo

Ils se promenaient sous la clarté lunaire, leur silence meublé par de lointains accords amplifiés par le vent.

Severus la savait au bord du gouffre de la redition : ses mouvements perdaient de leur raideur au fil des minutes, et il devinait à sa respiration de plus en plus sereine, que sa volonté sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience.

- Sur quelle potion travailles-tu actuellement? demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas continué…depuis que...tu es parti. Mais je vais devoir m'y remettre vu que Ginny espère que je trouve quelque chose pour sa fille…

Il acquiesça. La naissance du premier enfant du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait fait la une des journaux, et l'absence de magie dont souffrait Lydiann n'avait pas été gardée longtemps secrète.

- Et…et toi ? reprit-elle, légèrement incertaine.

- J'ai été contacté par une firme allemande, exportatrice d'ingrédients, pour approfondir les recherches effectuées jusqu'ici sur le sang de dragon. Ce n'est pas encore un filon très exploité et j'imagine qu'ils attendent d'en connaître toutes les propriétés pour en déduire que c'est un commerce rentable, dit-il, caustique.

Hermione le dévisagea, alarmée.

- Le sang de dragon ? Mais tu n'as pas du tout l'équipement nécessaire pour…

- Je sais ce que je fais ! coupa-t-il vivement, ignorant ses objections.

Lui-même avait hésité avant d'accepter le contrat, conscient des risques qu'il encourait à manipuler un tel réactif dans l'exiguïté de son « laboratoire de fortune ».  
Il restait cependant hors de question qu'il subisse les réprimandes d'une ancienne élève.

- Bien sûr, mais ça n'empêche pas que ton atelier ne répond pas du tout aux normes de sécurité ! Comment fais-tu s'il y a une explosion ? C'est toi-même qui m'as rappelé combien c'était hautement dangereux !

- Il n'y aura pas d'explosion, grinça-t-il.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe de désaccord. Sans se rendre compte, ils s'étaient immobilisés face à face.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, Severus, insista-t-elle, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment. C'est imprudent, et tu le sais très bien !

Il la scruta longuement, se sentant quelque part touché par son inquiétude.

Et sans prévenir, il l'embrassa.

oOo

Hermione ne sentait plus l'écorce rugueuse qui lui meurtrissait le dos, ni les racines noueuses qui écorchaient ses pieds nus.

Elle ne se souciait plus de ses escarpins abandonnés dans l'herbe humide, ni de sa robe de satin à moitié déboutonnée, ou de son chignon complètement défait.

Elle savait juste qu'il était revenu et que leur fusion était totale.  
Oubliés les serments de fidélité et les vertueuses promesses de rachat !

Même sa conscience anesthésiée par les vagues de plaisir n'était plus en mesure de la réprimander.

Dans ses bras, elle se sentait renaître à la vie. Enfin.  
Et en cet instant, suspendu entre le rêve et la réalité, c'était l'unique chose qui comptait.

Severus chercha avidement ses lèvres, étouffant un râle de jouissance.  
L'équilibre précaire de leur relation ne lui était jamais apparu aussi clair qu'en cette seconde d'éternité.

- Hermione…quoiqu'il advienne, tu m'appartiendras toujours, souffla-t-il, légèrement haletant.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, côtoyant son âme encore plus intimement que ne l'avaient fait leurs corps.  
Il ne lui avait jamais signifié clairement son amour, et ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une déclaration.

- Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle, le cœur inexplicablement serré.

A l'est, les étoiles commençaient à se ternir, tandis que l'horizon s'éclaircissait, imperceptiblement.

Sans se quitter des yeux, ils relâchèrent sensiblement leur étreinte, et tous deux surent que la trêve touchait à sa fin.

oOo

_Pour une fois, je n'ai rien à ajouter, si ce n'est que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier (sans compter l'épilogue) pour celles qui ne le savaient pas. _

_Comme toujours, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, remarques ou questions! J'attends vos avis avec impatience..._

_Bises et à bientôt!_

_Ilda_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Après avoir guerroyé contre moi-même, l'écriture et une année particulièrement chaotique, me revoilà. (On ne va pas faire dans le pathos donc je m'abstiendrai de tout détail.)_  
_J'entends d'ici vos récriminations pour ce long silence -bien plus long que je ne l'aurais voulu- et je m'en excuse sincèrement. _

_Aux revieweuses du chapitre précédent, à savoir: **Annnabeilles, Alatariel Melawen, littleshootingstar123, khalie, Eileen19, Snapinou, cixy, Ste7851 **et **Lasiurys**, vous avez toute ma gratitude et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires.  
J'espère d'ailleurs vous trouver au rendez-vous malgré tout!_

_Dernier point: j'hésite à vous conseiller de relire le chapitre 16 car même si je devine qu'il est trèèès loin dans votre mémoire (moi la première, je ne me rappelais plus comment j'avais baptisé les enfants^^) il faut se mettre ici en tête que trois ans le séparent du précédent...à vous de juger, donc._

_Bonne lecture!_

oOo

Esthérel était devenue une jolie poupée à l'air mutin, et son visage, que caressaient amoureusement d'abondantes boucles brunes, exhalait encore une candide tendresse.

Voilà près de trois ans que les yeux de jais de l'enfant avaient dissipé, un soir brumeux de novembre, les doutes refoulés puis enfouis d'une Hermione noyée dans les affres de la culpabilité.  
Par une étrange magie, ce bébé qui jusque là, n'était guère parvenu à susciter l'enthousiasme de sa mère, se trouva brutalement projeté au centre de ses préoccupations; avec peut-être trop d'intensité pour que l'amour maternel en soit le seul responsable.

oOo

Hermione posa un regard attendri sur sa fille qui avait investi les draps encore tièdes, délaissés quelques minutes auparavant par un Draco toujours aussi matinal. La ressemblance était tellement frappante qu'elle s'étonnait non sans frayeur qu'on puisse croire si aveuglément en la paternité de son mari.

oOo

Parfois, elle se demandait si tout n'était pas qu'une gigantesque comédie dont le déroulement sans heurts cherchait à tromper sa vigilance pour mieux la punir ensuite. Il lui semblait inévitable que la sentence tomberait un jour -sa volonté de justice l'exigeait; et même dans le cas contraire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle s'auto-condamnerait.

D'autres fois, elle s'abandonnait à la rêverie et tentait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être son quotidien si le destin l'avait laissée dans les bras de Severus. Dans un premier temps, la contemplation de ces chimères l'avait plongée dans de profondes phases dépressives où se mêlait à l'âcreté du remords la douleur des regrets. Mais au fil des semaines, deviner leur idylle préservée des couleurs affadies et des relents de la routine devint un réconfort.

Bientôt, elle acquit la certitude que même _eux_ n'auraient pu vaincre l'inertie du présent; et ayant pris le parti d'adorer le passé pour ne rien attendre du futur, elle réussit, après de longs mois obscurs, à se contenter de cet équilibre précaire qui régissait sa vie.

Leur relation, par la force de l'inachèvement était désormais inaltérable, telle une roche stratifiée dans les sédiments de la mémoire.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'Esthérel, Panthéon vivant, trésor exposé aux yeux de tous mais dont la nature cachée le rendait plus précieux encore.

oOo

Sur les coups de huit heures, Thaïlys se matérialisa; et avec elle, le petit-déjeuner.

Hermione réprima un léger soupir de frustration; les journées étaient réglées comme du papier à musique: à neuf heures elle s'immergerait dans la quiétude des potions ronronnantes et basculant dans un autre monde, elle se consacrerait corps et âme dans ses recherches.

A midi et demi, Thaïlys lui apporterait le déjeuner, probablementa accompagné d'une missive de Draco; puis avoir un peu joué avec Esthérel, elle s'isolerait pour une heure de lecture avant d'aller sans doute sur le Chemin de Traverse pour le réapprovisionnement hebdomadaire.

Plus tard, la fatigue la cueillerait sur le sofa crème de leur boudoir et son mari la retrouverait comme il l'avait quittée – étendue, les paupières mi-closes et le teint pâle des madones de Botticelli.

oOo

Esthérel, émit un rire cristallin en voyant le pancake léviter maladroitement, et la chambre séculaire de ses boiseries étouffantes au couvre-lit en satin rit avec elle. Sa fille était indéniablement précoce dans sa découverte de la magie -pour la plus grande fierté de Draco- et Hermione eut quelques peines à chasser les souvenirs de sa propre enfance.

Elle se sentait terriblement vieille, comme si chaque regard en arrière déculpait le poids des années; et dans un élan téméraire, elle alla se planter devant leur grand miroir.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé, hormis peut-être ses joues, un peu creusées.  
Elle se scruta alors avec une acuité vorace jusqu'à dénicher implacablement une ou deux ridules au coin des lèvres ou des yeux.

La fébrilité qui la tenait éveillée depuis plusieurs jours -comme à chaque fois qu'elle touchait au terme d'une potion- se glaça dans ses entrailles.  
Elle tourna précipitemment les talons, amère.

oOo

A peine Ginny eut ouvert la porte qu'elle lui trouva grise mine.  
Instantanément, elle s'en voulut car elle n'était pas sans ignorer l'abcès qui avait pourri avec une fidèle constance au cours de ces trois dernières années.

A vrai dire, elle avait même été aux premières loges au plus fort de la crise: Harry, dans un geste de générosité ou de pitié envers son collègue -elle ne le saurait jamais- avait proposé à Hermione de venir lui tenir compagnie alors qu'elle était enceinte des jumeaux, pensant sans doute qu'un changement de cadre lui serait bénéfique.

Mais il n'en avait rien été. Au contraire!

Ginny tressaillit encore en repensant à leur violente dispute qui, peu avant Noël, avait renvoyé son invitée sur les marbres froids du Manoir.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines s'étaient amoncellées, sa grossesse éprouvante, ajoutée à la vacuité pesante qui régnait dans leur demeure depuis que tout éclat de joie semblait s'être calcifié dans la pierre, avait eu raison de sa patience. Sans compter les innombrables distensions qui avaient fissuré peu à peu leur couple...

Rougissant à cette réminiscence tâchée de honte, elle embrassa ses visiteuses un peu trop chaleureusement.

- Lydiii! s'exclama joyeusement Esthérel en s'échappant des jambes de sa mère pour retrouver sa grande amie.

Spontanément, les deux femmes esquissèrent un sourire complice.

- Elle peut rester pour l'après-midi? s'enquit doucement Hermione. J'ai quelques courses à faire et depuis le temps qu'elle me tânne pour venir ici..!

Ginny acquiesca sans se départir de son sourire, consciente de la gêne de son amie.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Hermy. Je reconnais qu'on a eu du mal à accepter...la _défaillance_ de Lydiann..mais je te promets que ça ne me pose aucun problème de recevoir ta fille, aussi douée soit-elle!

Hermione grimaça.

- En plus, je sais tout le mal que tu te donnes pour y remédier...et même si cela ne devait pas aboutir, tu as toute ma gratitude!

- N'exagère pas, c'est norm...

- D'ailleurs, qu'a donné le dernier congré à Hambourg? Tu as pu rencontrer l'expert en question?

Sa pudeur percée à jour, Hermione fut reconnaissante de la digression qui lui était offerte.

- Oh! Balthazar Horowitz? Oui, c'était passionnant! Malheureusement, cela ne m'a pas beaucoup aidée..Je n'ai vu que des novices en la matière...mais je pense que je tiens le bon bout...avança-t-elle parcimonieusement -il y avait déjà eu tant de faux-espoirs!

Ginny la serra inhabituellement fort dans ses bras et songea avec satisfaction que leur amitié n'était peut-être pas si effilochée, après tout.

oOo

Hermione flâna longuement.

Pour chasser son malaise de la matinée tout d'abord; puis pour le simple plaisir de marcher en inspirant ces fraîches bouffées de solitude.

Au détour d'une ruelle, elle se découvrit sereine et presque aussi pure que les amas de neige qui bordaient les trottoirs.

Elle savait cette paix nouvelle tellement chère payée qu'elle la goûta sans pénitence.

oOo

Avant de se rendre chez l'apothicaire, elle décida de se mettre en quête d'un cadeau pour Draco.

Dans les premiers temps de son mariage, elle avait été destabilisée en s'apercevant que les mots étaient régulièrement remplacés par des présents -souvent de grande valeur. Elle se moqua intérieurement de sa naïveté.

Désormais, c'était _ses propres mots_ qui lui seraient toujours trop faibles ou trop douloureux...

oOo

Après avoir examiné minutieusement toutes les vitrines de la bijouterie, Hermione arrêta son choix sur une splendide broche ouvragée en or blanc et sertie d'une multitude d'émeraudes.

La bourse délestée de quelques milliers de gallions, elle eut le sentiment d'acheter sa conscience.

Si le nombre effarant de zéros s'élevait à la hauteur de la culpabilité... L'image de ses parures pieusement conservées dans leur écrin et toutes plus étincelantes les unes que les autres passa fugitivement devant ses yeux.

Etait-il possible _que_._..?_

La pensée fut avortée mais sa gorge se noua tristemment. En vain!  
Une nouvelle prit corps instantanément, envahissant tout son esprit tandis que germaient des centaines de mirages, tous incroyablement réels.  
Dans un déferlement étourdissant de figurines, la vision de son mari avec _une autre_ s'incrusta définitivement sur ses rétines.

Comment n'avait-elle pu y songer plus tôt? Si cela ne s'était peut-être pas produit au début, il était tout à fait probable qu'ensuite...

oOo

Elle eut un sursaut.

Pouvait-elle légitimment lui en vouloir?

Elle qui des mois durant s'était blottie dans d'autres bras jusqu'à l'exiler de son coeur!

Elle qui des semaines durant avait délaissé le Manoir et s'était vautrée dans le repentir...

Tout au fond d'elle-même -c'est à peine si elle l'avoua à mi-voix- elle fut soulagée. L'idée que'ils puissent avoir commis la même faute rendait la transgression plus insignifiante; ils étaient quittes en quelque sorte.

Elle accélèra le pas, soudain pressée de regagner la tiédeur de leur salon.

oOo

En pénétrant dans la petite boutique -dont la taille paraissait plus que jamais dérisoire comparée à l'immense Harrods qui s'était construit juste en face, elle se réjouit ironiquement que les sorciers aient succombé à certaines tentations moldues.

La clochette tintabula jovialement mais Hermione fut surprise de ne pas voir le propriétaire surgir de derrière son comptoir avec sa flagornerie habituelle -elle était une de ses meilleures clientes.

Depuis le trépas du vieil apothicaire deux ans auparavant, cet irlandais plus jouflu que jeune -qui avait visiblement confondu Eldorado et Chemin de Traverse- essayait désespérément de faire fortune au point de se tenir assidûment en marge de la légalité.

Si elle n'en avait pas été la première bénéficiaire, Hermione s'en serait sans doute offusquée et lui aurait suggéré de rafraîchir la devanture, de nettoyer les carreaux dépolis ou d'astiquer les étagères qui croulaient sous la saleté -bref d'en faire un endroit plus accueillant- mais à la suite d'une commande délicate, elle s'était trouvée piégée dans cet engrenage frauduleux qui la vouait au silence.

Monneyant une grasse commission, elle avait obtenu satisfaction quelques jours plus tard et n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus.

Elle se croyait tant être une plaie mal cicatrisée, une chair prête à saigner, qu'elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que le moindre obstacle vienne l'anéantir à nouveau. Son équilibre était trop versatile, se justifiait-elle dans son for intérieur. Trop instable. Trop éphémère.

oOo

Elle déambula parmi les rangées de bocaux alignés, piochant ça et là quelques pots de poudre d'ailes de papillons ou d'herbes médicinales, les lèvres nerveusement pincées. Elle réprima un éternument -toute cette poussière!

Des voix lui parvinrent de l'arrière-boutique.

A deux rayonnages d'intervalle, à peu près au niveau des onguents, elle appercut une silhouette inconnue dont la longue chevelure blonde tombait en cascade sur une cape d'un bleu saphir. Elle s'approcha doucement:

- Vous savez..où est...? -elle fit un geste vague en direction de la grande enseigne qui exhibait pompeusement le nom du propriétaire.

La femme se retourna avec grâce -qu'elle semblait jeune! songea Hermione avec une pointe d'envie.

- Oui... il est dans la réserrve, il devrrait vite revenirr! articula-t-elle avec un accent allemand à peine perceptible.

Elle acquiesça, légèrement chagrinée.  
Il émanait de son interlocutrice un rare mélange de puissance et de tranquillité..alors qu'elle se sentait si.._si ordinaire_!  
Peut-être était-elle une Vélane?

oOo

Elle erra de nouveau entre les flacons, la tête un peu vide. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes quand l'une d'elles résonna soudain dans son dos:

- Je me suis arrangé, Hildegarde, la commande sera livrée mardi. Nous pouvons y aller.

Un bruit de verre brisé fit écho à ces paroles.  
Honteuse, Hermione s'empressa de réparer les dégâts d'un coup de baguette mais sa présence fut découverte.

Avant même de lever les yeux, elle sut qu'_il _se dressait devant elle. N'avait-il donc rien perdu de son magnétisme?  
Une vague d'impuissance la fit frissonner.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ce fut comme si ces trois années de silence venaient d'être subitement réduites en cendres.

- Tu connais cette jeune demoiselle, Severrus? interrompit la dénommée Hildegarde.

- Mrs Malfoy est une de mes anciennes élèves, prononça-t-il sourdement.

L'Allemande lui sourit avec une amabilité écoeurante.

Hermione chancela, nauséeuse.

En moins de dix secondes, des milliers d'interrogations et de fresques grotesques -_lui et une Vélane!_- avaient creusé au fond d'elle un abîme de détresse.

Et cette main blanche qui se posa aristocratiquement sur l'habit noir, alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux, la poignarda cruellement.

oOo

_Voilà pour le "dernier" chapitre! J'espère que la "fracture" qu'il marque par rapport aux précédents, bien que volontaire, n'est pas trop choquante..  
Pour celles qui s'interrogeraient: je fais référence à une dispute entre Hermione et Ginny; en effet, pendant sa période de dépression, Hermione a vécu quelque temps chez les Potter, seulement son humeur plus que maussade a vite pesé sur la petite famille, sans compter que Ginny était enceinte, et les tensions en ont fini exacerbées. _

_Je précise aussi que l'épilogue n'en aura que le titre -ce sera un chapitre à part entière._  
_Même si je suppose que vous allez me maudire, vos réactions/questions restent les bienvenues. _

_à très bientôt pour la fin et un grand merci à toutes celles qui me seront restées fidèles!_

_Ilda_


	18. Epilogue

_Tout d'abord, merci à **Marquiise, Eileen19, Lili Carter** et **khalie** pour vos reviews encourageantes! _  
_A toutes celles qui me lisent depuis le début, à toutes celles qui arriveront jusqu'ici qu'elles laissent une review ou pas, qu'elles apprécient ou pas, cet épilogue vous ait dédié. Je me dois d'attribuer une mention spéciale à **Lasiurys** sans qui vous n'auriez jamais eu la fin et qui a été d'un soutien indéfectible pendant ces longs mois obscurs..._

_Merci à toutes et bonne lecture!_

* * *

...

Hermione aurait voulu _l'_anéantir, _la_ radier pour toujours: _l'Allemande, l'intruse, l'autre_!

Mais elle était trop fine pour ignorait qu'_elle_ ne disparaîtrait pas pour autant de _son_ esprit. Peut-être même y penserait-il encore plus après..?

Que la mort pouvait être traître!

* * *

L'effroi la fit frémir.

Elle dodelina doucement de la tête, dans l'espoir de dissiper l'essaim qui torturait ses tympans.

* * *

Alors, elle avait pensé à le tuer, _lui_. L'empêcher de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur_ l'autre._ L'empêcher de construire un futur encore plushideux que le présent.

_Il avait bafoué leur passé._

Avec sa mort, peut-être s'affranchirait-elle?

Sans lui, elle ne serait plus qu'une particule en apesanteur, perdue entre deux galaxies.

Plus de centre de gravité. Plus d'équilibre.

Le néant.

Peut-être connaîtrait-elle enfin la véritable liberté...?

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Le plafond tournoyait avec obstination.

Très vite, elle avait su que sa jalousie dévorante à l'encontre de _l'autre -_cette jalousie qui se nourrissait de sa rancoeur et enflait démesurément!- avait occulté puis désagrégé son premier élan de haine -elle aimait encore Severus avec désespoir, avec rage, avec horreur même!- et jamais elle n'aurait pu l'abattre de sang froid, _lui_, le père de sa fille.

...

...

Un matin, la solution lui avait tendu tout naturellement les bras; et elle en avait été terrifiée. L'idée avait pourtant germé, jours après jours.

Comment sa raison pouvait-elle lui échapper à ce point?

Peu à peu, à force de contemplation, elle s'habitua à l'idée de jouer elle-même les Parques.

* * *

Un soir, il lui avait même semblé que la terre humide de la Roseraie, délivrée de l'emprise du givre, l'accueillerait avec bienveillance en son sein.

Mais elle avait attendu encore un peu -parce qu'il y avait Esthérel, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le bon moment, et surtout parce qu'en dépit de toute sa souffrance, il lui en manquait toujours pour commettre l'irrémédiable.

* * *

...

Elle attendit trop.

...

Et finalement, elle déclina cette étreinte pleine de promesses.

* * *

Hermione inspira par saccades.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle vivait encore. C'était peut-être son châtiment, d'ailleurs.

_Il l'avait remplacée._

Elle était quelconque. Interchangeable.

Combien de temps avait-elle survécu avec ce poids qui lui meurtrissait la poitrine?

* * *

Dans un effort surhumain, elle conjura une plume et un parchemin.

_Il_ _verrait_ qu'elle était irremplaçable -elle voulait s'en convaincre.

Elle lui offrirait son bien le plus précieux, le seul qui lui restait vraiment, le seul qui soit entièrement à elle

-elle lui offrit son savoir.

...

Elle rédigea le protocole expérimental avec la même ferveur qu'une déclaration. Les mots s'abreuvaient de son amour – le vrai, celui qui est don de soi -et la haine, et la rancoeur, et l'immensité du sacrifice s'estompèrent.

...

Jamais elle ne sut combien Severus chérit sa lettre, et elle ne soupçonna pas les larmes versées.

Jamais elle ne regretta son geste.

* * *

Peu après, la fièvre s'empara d'elle et la rongea chaque jour un peu plus.

Elle s'éloignait doucement sur la pointe des pieds.

...

Quelque fois, dans ses rares instants de semi-conscience, elle se sentait enveloppée par ces deux nuages gris, tendrement menaçant, chargés d'incompréhension, -tout proches et pourtant si loin...

...

Parfois, c'était un inconnu qui lui tenait la main, murmurant une langue qu'elle ne comprenait plus.

_Où fuir?_

Un spasme l'agita.

Et les gemmes noircies!

...

Une ultime fois, tout fut clair.

* * *

Profondément enfoncé dans un fauteuil de brocart grenat -récente acquisition qui tenait autant de son désoeuvrement que de son anxiété- Draco Malfoy dévisageait sa femme avec perplexité.

Son bon sens se refusait à entériner l'idée absolument ridicule qu'elle soit devenue... -il s'abstint de formuler ce mot maculé d'une traînée au parfum scandaleux.

Par Merlin, elle avait bien été capable de trouver comment générer artificiellement le fluide magique!

Depuis cette nuit -à quand remontait-elle? trois semaines ou plus? le calvaire semblait si long!- où les hurlements de sa conscience avaient douloureusement fait écho à ceux d'Hermione qui se débattait avec ses démons et les draps froids, ils avaient tous deux perdu le sommeil.

Les experts à Sainte-Mangouste étaient formels; nul ne connaissait encore un remède approprié à cet étrange cas de confusion mentale.

* * *

Il la scruta attentivement tout en lui caressant la joue.

Elle avait beaucoup maigri, mais le plus troublant désormais étaient ses yeux sans couleur, qui donnaient sur un autre monde.

Inaccessible, songea-t-il.

- Tu veux lire quelque chose? Interrogea-t-il avec une douceur inattendue. Les médicomages pensent que tu as subi un gros choc émotionel, et la fièvre qui t'a fait délirer n'a pas arrangé...ils préconnisent que tu...

...

Sa voix resta en suspens. À quoi bon, de toute façon?

Elle était _ailleurs_; l'entendait-elle seulement?

- ...que tu poursuives tes lectures...acheva-t-il enfin dans un murmure. _Il faut_ que tu guérisses, Hermione! pressa-t-il. Je refuse de te perdre, tu comprends? Ne t'avoue pas vaincue, je t'en prie! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Esthérel.. Je sais que notre mariage n'est pas le rêve que je t'avais promi, ajouta-t-il amer.  
Mais je t'aime toujours, chuchota-t-il tout contre son oreille.

...

Elle le regarda longuement sans mot dire.

Puis hocha faiblement la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent muettement.

-Le journal...je veux bien lire..un peu.., souffla-t-elle en désignant mollement la Gazette qui traînait aux pieds du sofa.

...

Draco faillit pleurer de soulagement.

* * *

_**Une découverte prodigieuse**_

_Le Maître de Potions Severus Snape a récemment fait breveter une innovation déjà saluée comme la plus importante du XXIè siècle: le Philtre de Reconstitution du Fluide Magique._

_Selon diverses sources, l'ancien professeur de Potions au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard travaillait jusqu'ici sur les propriétés du sang de dragon, secondé dans ses recherches par son homologue allemande, Hildegarde von Furstenberg. _

_Néanmoins, cette découverte sensationnelle qui va révolutionner le quotidien des Cracmols et des sorciers gravement accidentés serait, d'après les dires de Severus Snape lui-même, le fruit du labeur acharné et de la perséverance d'Hermione Granger-Malfoy, restée dans les annales comme l'une des plus brillantes élèves de Poudlard._

« Mrs Malfoy m'a autorisé à consulter ses notes il y a plusieurs années et m'a demandé de poursuivre les recherches pendant qu'elle se consacrait davantage à sa famille.

En vérité, elle avait déjà tout mis à jour; il ne restait plus qu'à établir les éléments dans le bon ordre. »_ confie-t-il à Potion Mag._

_Bien que de les rumeurs enflent à son sujet, on s'étonne toujours que la principale intéressée n'ait pas pris le soin de rendre publique pareille trouvaille._

_Si le silence perdure, l'hypothèse qu'elle ait perdu la raison, suite aux inhalations répétées de vapeurs toxiques, risque tristement de se confirmer. _

_À suivre p.9: 'La magie pour tous' par Gilberta Moose et 'J'étais un Cracmol' d'Ernesto Rhys._

* * *

Draco jetta la Gazette au feu en frémissant.

Il se sentait fourbu.

Il luttait vigoureusement, mais le pressentiment que ce combat était perdu d'avance s'accentuait au fil des heures.

...

Hermione glissa maladroitement sa main tiède dans la sienne.

Elle était demeurée impassible pendant sa lecture.

Plus rien ne l'atteignait donc?

...

Il l'enserra farouchement, comme pour se convaincre de sa présence.

Elle avait encore un regard hermétique, mais Draco décela avec bonheur une légère palpitation quand il l'embrassa.

* * *

Dans l'intimité de son âme, les fantômes d'Hermione souriaient.

Severus l'avait aimée avec autant d'ardeur que de respect -et même si la preuve terrestre arrivait trop tard, elle l'étreignit en pensée.

_Dans son monde_, Severus était à elle pour jamais.

...

...

...

FIN

* * *

...

_Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'étendre sur le fait que cette fic est (enfin!) terminée sans quoi je risquerais de me métamorphoser en Poufsouffle légèrement émue._

_J'espère que les fanatiques du happy-end ne seront pas trop déçues et que les autres ne m'en voudront pas pour cet épilogue qui se veut assez lacunaire et qui ne respire pas particulièrement la joie de vivre. (je vous avais prévenues!)_

_Vous aurez tous compris sans grande difficulté que le mensonge, le remords et la douleur portés à leur paroxysme ont fini par coûter la raison à notre héroïne. (Quoi que dans cette fic, elle mériterait plutôt le qualificatif d'anti-héros. Bref.)_

_"La folie, c'est la mort avec les veines chaudes" disait Xavier Forneret, et je dois vous avouer que c'est à partir de cette phrase qu'a germé toute cette histoire, destinée à conduire Hermione jusqu'au bord du précipice, jusqu'au gouffre de la folie. _

_Si vous avez des questions, des réactions et même des récriminations, surtout n'hésitez pas: j'attends vos commentaires!_

_Pour conclure, j'ai une erreur à signaler -avant que fatalement quelqu'un me la fasse remarquer: qui dit fin de fic' dit relecture générale (peut-être que je devrais le faire plus souvent mais la séance d'autocritique est particulièrement déprimante^^) et à ma grande honte je me suis rendue compte que j'avais rebaptisé involontairement l'elfe de maison Thinia en Thaïlys au chapitre 17, alors que j'avais déjà affublé ce prénom à une médicomage présente à la naissance de Lydiann Potter.  
__Bref, même si je prétends pas rivaliser avec les professionnels, l'erreur reste grotesque; toute amatrice que je suis. Mea Culpa!_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne continuation dans vos lectures et dans vos fics. Merci encore de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!_

_Bises,_

_Ilda_


End file.
